


A Penny For Your Soul

by rufferto



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Arthur has magic, Dark Curse, Drama, Gwen and Lancelot are married, Lots of Pendragons, M/M, Magic-Users, Near Future, Possessive Arthur, Prophecy, Prostitution, Revolution!, Romance, Tavern Tales, Uther has magic, age difference - kind of, high tech, non canon-compliant reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Tavern Tales: Nov Theme<br/>Buying it, Selling it, Saving It<br/>Merlin encounters Arthur at The Market where he works freelance as a what is known in this future verse as a 'Fixer'. Merlin puts people together and checks out potential clients for the workers.  He's not a 'worker' but Arthur makes him an offer he can't refuse and keeps upping the ante until Merlin accepts. He soon gets caught up in an terrible curse and finds himself wanting to help a man who doesn't seem like he's evil though much of the evidence that piles up starts to point otherwise. The Pendragons and their nonsense are nothing to do with him. Who believes in magic anyways?<br/>Don't Own Merlin (BBC) not making any money</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin had been watching the blonde for a while now. He was on his fourth glass of bourbon and seated in the corner of the bar, shoulders hunched over and eyes scanning the crowd. Was he a potential client? Merlin rubbed one of his earlobes thoughtfully, a thing he usually did when he was unsure about what the level of involvement was going to be.

The blonde, he was magnificent. What he was doing in this lowlife bar, Merlin had no idea. He was sure that delicious body was ripped with muscles underneath the overcoat. His eyes were a piercing blue and his clothing was posh. He had money, loads of it judging by the Italian shoes. Why was he here if he had everything in the world already?

Merlin sipped his tequila and licked his lower lip. He pushed himself off the bar counter and sauntered over. Bold as brass he simply put another bourbon in front of him and sat opposite. “Hi, I’m Merlin.” He decided he liked the look of the blonde up close.

“Arthur.” The older man frowned. “How does this work?”

“You tell me what you want, and I see if I can get it for you at a reasonable price.” Merlin smirked.

“I want.” Arthur paused and looked him up and down. “Someone about twenty-five, dark hair, male, slender. I like slender. Blue eyes. Full lips. Someone exactly like you, actually. How much?”

Merlin’s eyebrows raised. “I’m not for sale.”

“Everyone has a price.” Arthur studied Merlin with a frown. “I’ll give you 5,000 for a week.”

“What part of I’m not for sale don’t you get?” Merlin gave him an amused look. He got this often, clients would come in looking for specifics. “I do have a selection of people who might fit your needs, however.”

“I want you. 10,000.” Arthur doubled the offer without blinking. Clearly, he was loaded.

“For 10,000 pounds what would you be expecting?” Merlin decided to find out exactly what this asshole had in mind. He wasn’t going to do it, he wasn’t for sale but it would be fun to string him along a bit. Those pouty lips were enticing.

“You stay at mine and be there when I need you. I fuck you however I want to, you do what I tell you to do.”

“You want sex for a week.” Merlin raised an eyebrow and gave a sassy little smirk. “How do I know you can get it up every night? You might not be worth my time. You might be a terrible lover.”

That only seemed to make the blonde madder. “I’m not a terrible lover, I just have a terrible track record. I want to keep it simple this time.”

“10,000 is a lot of money Arthur. Nobody makes that here.” Merlin laughed softly. “And we certainly don’t stay at a client’s house. What exactly are you looking for, a paid for boyfriend?”

“Er. Yes, actually.” Arthur looked slightly embarrassed. “I don’t want to deal with complications.”

“Well, Arthur. I know a few workers who would be happy to take you up on your offer. But alas, I just move the money.” Merlin gave him what he hoped looked like a disappointed sigh. “You’ll have to pick someone else. I can give you a catalog.” He pulled out his smartphone.

Arthur stared at him, he obviously didn’t get the word no very often. “I’ll give you 300,000 pounds for one month.”

Merlin stared. “You’re joking.”

“I never joke, _Mer_ lin.” It was Arthur’s turn to smirk as he slid his gaze up and down Merlin’s body. “You’re perfect. I want you.”

300,000 pounds was a lot of money. He’d never had that much money in his whole life and he’d never see that much money again. For what? A month of sex, his pride? Merlin had never been paid for sex in his life as that was where he’d drawn the line.

“Cash money, Merlin. I’ll give you 150,000 up front the first night and the rest at the end of the month.” Arthur sat back in his chair and looked smug. He’d seen the spark in Merlin’s eye, he knew that had gotten Merlin’s attention.

“How do I know you’re not some crazy sicko?” Merlin demanded.

“I’ll have my secretary send you my file. My name is Arthur Pendragon.”

“Fuck me.” Merlin stared at him. “Now you’re pulling my leg.” Arthur Pendragon was the CEO of the world renowned tech company Albion Inc. The Pendragons were a powerful family in the social circles of London. He was utterly out of his league. Arthur Pendragon was fucking famous. “What the hell would someone like you be doing here?”

“Buying.” Arthur snapped angrily. “What does it matter why I need someone? I just do. We’ll put a contract together or something. Do I really need to raise the offer Merlin? Or should I just tell you to name your price?”

Merlin laughed, “Well if you’re going to do that, I’m going to say one million pounds. Sorry, man, you walked right into that one.”

“Done.” Arthur nodded.

“What?” Merlin stared at him. “You can’t possibly be serious.”

“Dead serious. You stated your price, I’ve accepted. One million and you’ll be mine for a month.” Arthur met his gaze. He was completely and utterly serious. “That’s what this place is, a Market, isn’t it?”

Merlin gaped at him. “You are crazy. How do you know I’m even worth one million pounds? You haven’t even seen what I’m like without clothes.”

“It’s not about the money.” Arthur shrugged. “You start Nov 1st.”

“That’s today.”

“Yes.”

“I can’t process this.” Merlin rose quickly, Arthur caught his arm.

“I’m not a monster, Merlin. I promise you’ll enjoy yourself. After a month, you’ll be free again to do whatever you please.” Arthur’s expression was unreadable. He was talking as though he was purchasing a used car. When it seemed that Merlin was about to leave again, Arthur switched tactics. “Please?” His expression changed just then to the most endearing look Merlin had ever seen on a man. “You’ll be really helping me out. I need to have someone this month. Someone that isn’t going to create drama.”

Merlin melted. Fuck. Those eyes and damn… one million pounds. It would take care of all his debts and set him up for a good long while. He wouldn’t have to do this any longer, he could move back to Cardiff and take care of his mum. He wouldn’t have to be a seller, handle the money, deal with the rough clients and get them what they need. “Okay.” Merlin said slowly. He had a feeling he had no idea what he was getting into. “But we’re having a contract. I don’t do bdsm. I don’t do threesomes and I don’t do public or unsafe sex.”

“Fine by me.” Arthur looked relieved as he wrote down a number of contact information. “My lawyer, Gaius Reed will be getting in touch with you. You can go over financial details with him. Once the paperwork is done I’ll send a car to your flat, pick you up and you come to mine. From that point on you stay there. As far as my family is concerned, you’re my new boyfriend. At the end of the month, we’ll close the deal.” His words sounded reasonable but there was something in Arthur’s tone. Merlin couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Merlin muttered to himself as he exchanged personal information with Arthur. “You’re relentless.”

“It’s part of my charm.” Arthur assured him with a grin. “I promise you, Merlin. We won’t do anything you don’t like.” He reached over and placed his large hand over one of Merlin’s and cautiously caressed it.

Merlin felt a weird jolt run through him. It wasn’t anything technical or magical. It was just a spark of some kind of energy. Arthur didn’t seem to feel it so he just shrugged it off. He had a weird feeling like he could trust this man.

***

Later Arthur phoned Gaius. “I found him.”

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized i used dollars, my bad. I fixed it!

Merlin didn’t waste time hanging out with Arthur at the bar. If he was doing this there were things he needed to take care of. When he glanced over his shoulder he could have sworn Arthur was staring after him with a bemused expression.

If he was a wise man he’d pack a bag and flee. Arthur Pendragon was famous, rich and untouchable. There was absolutely zero reason for him to be at the Market. He had oddly fixated upon Merlin too. It was surreal since no one usually picked him out of the crowd. He never thought of himself as a great beauty. He knew he was considered gorgeous and was certainly no saint. In university he’d gotten into trouble with the bad sort and things got out of control after that resulting in debts and bad decisions. He wasn’t a cry me a river type, though. He just picked himself up and kept moving on. Bad things usually just rolled off his back and he didn’t dwell on them.

It wasn’t that he was an optimistic person or particularly happy with his lot in life it was just that he accepted it and didn’t know anything else. He worked freelance for one of the “Lords” who owned a number of properties in the area and The Market. One of his jobs was to do research on clients when they made requests because his boss didn’t want didn’t want unhappy workers. That was bad for business. To say that his past was colorful was putting it mildly. It also wasn’t that he went looking for trouble. Every now and then it just seemed to find him and one way or the other his luck pulled him out of it.

He was not even sure why he’d approached Arthur Pendragon. Normally the client would make a request to a waiter and he’d be sought out. There had been something about him that intrigued Merlin the moment he’d walked into The Market. He had a certain air to him as though he was there with a single minded purpose. It helped with the mystery that he’d been wearing that overcoat Merlin had just wanted to peel off. It helped that he could google the man and come up with a whole lot of images to whet his appetite. Oh yes, this would certainly not be a hardship. He hoped the man had a large cock, he’d not had sex in a while and he was craving a good, hard fuck or several. Hopefully Pendragon could deliver.

Merlin finished off his tea. One million pounds. He could hardly believe it. He had to admit he was more than a little apprehensive. He didn’t do this kind of thing, sex for money. He left some information for Will, his roommate who was out of town for a couple of weeks and tidied up while waiting for this lawyer to show up.

He didn’t have to wait long. Gaius Reed was apparently a man who liked punctuality.

Merlin cheerfully unlocked the gate to the apartment and then the door. “Hello.” He certainly didn’t want anyone taking news back to the Pendragon that he was cowed or full of fear. “Come in, sorry place isn’t really visitor friendly at the moment but I cleared off the kitchen stools.”

There was an uncomfortable silence for a long moment as Gaius sort of just stared at him, eyed the state of the apartment and lifted an eyebrow.

“I work nights.” Merlin shrugged defensively.

“Hm.” Gaius said derisively. He put a briefcase down on the cleared counter-top.

“Tea?”

“If there are clean cups.”

Merlin eyed the pile in the sink, grabbed one, rinsed it out, dried it with a questionably clean dishrag and brandished it at Gaius. “This one’s clean.”

Gaius sighed and nodded. “Quite. Well, Mr Pendragon has told me he is hiring you for a month.”

“Is he on drugs?” Merlin asked.

“No.” Giaus responded flatly.

“Seriously? Because only someone who’s fucked up his brain cells pays a million pounds when he could snap his fingers and get sex any day of the week.” Merlin heated up more tea. “What does he have a tiny little cock or something?”

Gaius gave Merlin what oddly almost a long suffering look. “He did mention something about your manners. I assure you there is nothing wrong with Mr Pendragon.”

“Then why in the fucking nine hells does he want ME? I mean… look at me!” Merlin gestured widely with his hands nearly spilling the contents of the tea-kettle.

“Mr Pendragon is a man of particular tastes.” Gaius ventured to explain and left it at that. He clearly knew more but whatever else there was the old man kept to himself. “Now if you would kindly set that pot down before you hurt yourself, I have some things to review with you.”

“I know how to handle a teapot.” Merlin groused as he looked at the paperwork.

“I honestly wonder how you’ve managed to keep that head on your shoulders at the rate you flail around. Sit down, Merlin.” Gaius’ voice was slightly less haughty now and Merlin sort of wondered what he had done to gain a friendlier lawyer. So, he sat.

It took them a good hour and half to go over details. Merlin was adamant about the few things he’d mentioned to Arthur and he also refused to be completely cut off from his life. He would stay with Pendragon but he wouldn’t ignore everything else. He had a few friends, not many, but he knew they would worry, so would his mum if she didn’t hear from him.

Gaius got to the last part, “Next. Your wardrobe will need changes.”

“What’s wrong with my wardrobe?” Merlin demanded.

Gaius lifted his brow again. In the past hour Merlin had seen that brow lift at least twenty times. “When is the last time you went shopping, Merlin? Your shirt has holes in it.”  
  
“It’s supposed to!” Merlin defended. He liked his look, it was a club look. All stretchy and comfortable. He liked the way it clung to his skin.

“Mr Pendragon would prefer something more conservative.”

“Mr Pendragon can suck my cock. He paid for me and that’s what he’s going to get. Not some high end stripper.”

“I’ll let you two figure out those details.” Gaius backed out of the argument with good grace. He pulled out a checkbook. “Do you prefer the funds to be wired into your account or do you want cash? If so, I shall retrieve it immediately while you can pack a bag.”

Merlin stared. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. “He really meant I have to start tonight, didn’t he?” He stared at the paperwork.

“Yes.” Gaius nodded. “He’s very eager to get you back home.”

“I’ll just bet he is.” Merlin muttered. “Right. Wire it. I can’t exactly have 500,000 in cash lying around here.” He provided Gaius with the details of an account he had very little money in and headed to his bedroom.

He looked around the tiny room he’d lived in for a few years. He didn’t have much. A few posters, a beat-up laptop, clothes, books. He threw a bunch of them into a duffle bag. This was a bad idea. This was going to end in tears, he was sure of it. He just hoped it wouldn’t be his. When he went to open the door of his bedroom again he overheard Gaius on the phone.

“Yes, yes he’s coming, Arthur.” There was a pause. “No, not a glimmer. Yes, I saw it. Good evening sir, I will see you shortly.” Gaius was waiting patiently for him when he strode out. He showed Merlin the status of his account which confirmed the money transfer.

“Well, now I’m paid for.” Merlin said with a disgruntled look. “Better not keep him waiting.”

For all his bravado he was afraid. He suddenly wondered if he was doing the right thing when he left Will the note and shut off the lights to his apartment. It felt like he was stepping off into the deep end. Since he was freelance, he could do what he wanted but suddenly that freedom was gone. What had he been thinking? He stared at the shiny limo and followed Gaius into it.

There was no turning back now.

On the ride to the Pendragon he hastily moved the money out of his ‘decoy’ account to his real one.

“What was it that you saw?” Merlin asked Gaius.

“Hm?” The older man was drawn from whatever it was he was thinking about. “What do you mean?”

“You were on the phone, you told Arthur you saw something. What did you see?”

“That.” Gaius pointed at Merlin’s birthmark just underneath his ear.

It was shaped like a wing and traveled all the way down to the middle of his back. No one had ever thought it particularly remarkable in the past. His boss had been the only other one to have asked about it.

Merlin self-consciously reached up to brush his earlobe. “What about it?”

“Nothing much, he thought it was extraordinary.” Gaius looked down at his phone pointedly.

Clearly he wasn’t getting anything else out of the old man.

The limo rolled through the streets of London and shut out the patter of acid rain and screaming cars, bikes and people. London had been full of noise forever and it had become worse over the past ten years. Merlin actually hated it. He missed home. He missed living by the sea. He missed his mum.

“Merlin.” Gaius said after a while.

“Yeah?”

“He’s a good man, Arthur Pendragon.”

“Good men don’t spend one million pounds for sex, Sir Gaius.” Merlin countered.

“There are circumstances. Just give him a chance. He’ll explain.” Gaius received another call and that was the end of that moment.

The Pendragon Townhome was a classic old Townhome, one of the few left-overs from ages past. It had survived fires and wars. It was as grand as he was expecting but he had thought they would be going to Arthur’s flat, not the Pendragon home. Arthur’s parents were still alive, after all.

“Why are we stopping here?” Merlin fidgeted in the limo.

“Arthur’s mother is not well so he’s staying here for the night. He requested that you join him. We’ll be taking you through the back entrance up to his old room.”

Like a servant. Merlin sighed. This was going to suck.

Merlin found that there were an excessive number of guards following him and Gaius as they weaved up corridors. From elsewhere in the manor he could hear sounds of a party going on. Unwell mother, huh? He snorted and tried not to gasp and stare at the grand furnishings. Eventually they stopped at a pair of double doors. “Let me guess, Arthur’s chambers?” He gave a mocking look.

“Yes. How did you know?” Gaius peered at him shrewdly.

Merlin pointed at the name Arthur under a child-made plaque at the top.

Gaius unlocked the doors and pushed them open. “You can stay here. It was nice to meet you, Merlin.” Gaius turned then and left before Merlin could say anything else.

He stared at the room. It was at least four times the size of his with a great four poster bed against one wall and grand tapestries. Apparently Arthur had been treated like a little prince. He looked over at the twenty year old electronics in the room and scoffed at them. There was a collection of old discs, a couple of guitars and a lot of trophies for various school activities. He didn’t look too closely at anything. Instead he ventured into the bathroom and gaped at the tub. Posh rich brats, he laughed. Well, technically now he was. Not to the extent the Pendragons were but he was going to be very comfortable. Just 30 days. He’d count them down.

He turned to look at the bed, because that’s what he was here for. He squared his shoulders and stripped since that would take care of one thing. He pulled down the covers and experimented with various poses. After a while he laughed himself silly. This was ridiculous he didn’t have what it took to do this, he needed to relax. He got out of bed stark naked and walked over to the disc collection. He popped in something and lay down on the rug next to the stereo. Music always tended to sooth his nerves. Perhaps this was just what he needed.

He hadn’t actually planned on falling asleep. He just did. He just curled up right there on a pillow next to the stereo and was out like a light. He didn’t even feel it when he was gently lifted up off the carpet and carried to the bed. He didn’t hear Arthur’s voice when the man gave a broken sigh. “Merlin…”

He didn’t wake up when Arthur entered the bed and curled up next to him like it was the most familiar thing in the world to do and he had fit his body next to Merlin’s before.

He didn’t feel Arthur’s fingers on his birthmark with loving familiarity, his warm breath on the back of his neck.

He didn’t hear the man whisper a soft promise, blue eyes dark with emotion. “Mine now.”

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 Thank you all so much for the attention. I had no idea this fic would get so much interest.:) Therefore. There is now another chapter. Thank you!
> 
> Tags will be updated as I go but essentially everything important is there.

When morning came Merlin didn’t quite want to wake up. He was warm and comfortable. Perhaps the whole thing had been a weird ass dream. It would be just like him to have strange dreams after all. He kept his eyes closed and resolutely refused to acknowledge the evidence that clearly indicated otherwise. His neck felt warm and tingled from an odd sensation just under his ear. He reached up subconsciously and brushed at his neck. The sensation wouldn’t go away. He opened his eyes and scowled.

It was no dream.

That didn’t make it any less strange. He was lying absolutely naked in an unfamiliar room he had never seen in the light of day. The heavy drapes had been drawn back lightly to allow the sunlight to stream in and he was alone. He stretched and tried to determine if anything had happened. His body wasn’t sore and there was no bruising. The only evidence that he hadn’t slept alone in the bed was the impression of another head in the opposite pillow and rumpled sheets indicating that indeed he hadn’t slept alone.

He had slept through the whole night though and that had never happened once in his lifetime.

He jolted awake and immediately regretted it. His neck was on fire and he almost cried out in pain. A moment later he was on his back and his breath was coming out in unsteady gasps.

“What the actual fuck.” Merlin muttered as his eyes stung.

He reached up again where his birthmark was and the pain had come from. He couldn’t feel anything unusual other than the fact that every time he tried to move his neck screamed at him in pain. What the hell had been done to him? He was more than a little furious and he was ready to take the pain just to get to the bottom of it.

He dragged himself out of the bed to see that it was late in the morning, past ten and staggered to the bathroom. He felt like he’d run a marathon for all the effort it took to get from the bed to the bathroom. Was it a drug? His brain felt clear. He didn’t think it was a drug. He didn’t feel lightheaded or euphoric. Definitely no euphoria here. He remembered the bathroom had rather long mirrors so he’d be able to check things out.

He switched on the light in the bathroom and titled his neck so he could see. The birthmark looked exactly like it always did. He reached up to touch it again curiously and felt the heat under it. The veins around his birthmark seemed to crackle with energy for a few moments and then there was nothing. No pain. Merlin stared in confusion, “What the hell?”

“Are you alright in there, Merlin?” Arthur’s voice came from the bedroom. Apparently he’d wandered back.

“Yeah.” Merlin shot back, not in the mood just yet to deal with Arthur Pendragon. He kept an eye on his birthmark but it refused to do anything again and just remained ordinary to mock him. He felt perfectly normal, well-rested and something else. He just couldn’t quite figure it out and didn’t want to yet. He realized that he hadn’t performed for Arthur the previous night and grimaced. He wasn’t sure how to handle this. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to straighten it. He pulled open the bathroom door, still naked. “Did you want to fuck now, or what? A fucking heads up would be nice because I’d like to use your shower.” He stopped in his tracks and groped for something to hide his masculinity. Sadly there was nothing available so he was forced to stand awkwardly with his hands hiding his manhood. “Um.”

Arthur put his face in his hands. “Oh for Christ sake.” He muttered.

The woman who stood in the room with an eager expression was a great beauty with long heaping tresses of dark hair and vivid bright eyes. She stared at Merlin and gave a delighted laugh. “Oh, Merlin.” Oddly she seemed to not even remotely be ashamed to look at him and almost looked as though she wanted to say more but stopped herself. She turned to put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me, brother-mine. Father’s on the war-path. I’ll head him off at the pass so you can deal with this.” To Merlin, she blew a shameless kiss. “You’re so adorable. I’m Arthur’s sister Morgana. Nice to see you.” Which of course, it was, on her part.

“Out!” Arthur grunted at her in annoyance and she was gone. He closed the door. “Er, sorry.” He gestured helplessly. “She wanted to see you and I couldn’t stop her.” He looked quite good as far as Merlin was concerned. He wore casual clothing that sort of rode his body rather than hung on it. A body Merlin had yet to see and rather wanted to.

“Guess she got what she wanted.” Merlin stopped bothering to hide himself and calmly stalked up to Arthur.

“Merlin, what are you doing?” Arthur stood where he was, arms crossed.

“Well, I owe you something for last night. Where do you want me?” Merlin wondered. He ignored the fact that he was hungry, he just wanted to get this over with and the awkwardness out of the way.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably as he if he was just reminded of something. “We don’t have time.” He evaded lamely and tried to look anywhere but at Merlin.

This wasn’t right. Merlin frowned. Arthur was full of hundreds of mixed signals at the moment. He could tell the man was turned on by the very sight of him and he was holding back. Merlin tentatively reached up to unfold Arthur’s arms. Oddly, Arthur just let him. When their eyes met again there was stark desire in Arthur’s. It was so intense that it almost frightened him. He’d never had anyone look at him like that before.

It was like he was … like he was everything.

It confused, exited and scared him all at once. He touched Arthur’s chest and rubbed it under the shirt. He felt the shaky breath that followed. He trailed his hand down to hook his fingers in the man’s belt. Cautiously he stretched his neck and brushed lips against the side of Arthur’s jaw. When the man still didn’t pull away he opted to say good-bye to caution and slipped out his tongue. With grin he licked up the side of said jaw until he reached an ear and nibbled on the lobe. He pressed their bodies together in an effort to show Arthur how aware he was that they were both compatible. “No time, huh?” Merlin wondered. “You sure about that?”

“Yes.” Arthur said through clenched teeth. He still hadn’t touched Merlin, his hands had dropped to his sides. “Go take a shower and get dressed. It appears that I’m going to have to stay here for the next few days. Family matters.” His tone was clipped. “There’s food downstairs. You’re free to walk around. People understand that you’re my boyfriend. The only thing I ask that you behave and don’t rearrange or steal anything or insult anyone.” As if an after-thought he added gruffly, “you can …. start your job tonight.” To Merlin’s utter confusion, Arthur turned and practically ran out of the door.

***

Merlin had to admit that bathroom was fabulous. He adored rain showers and he could have sat forever in the steam shower. When he came out he was ferociously hungry and ready to explore since he’d been given carte blanche to do just that and he didn’t want to sit around. He was curious by nature, hence why he’d accepted this job, and he had never had the opportunity to be inside one of the old Rambling manor houses London that he’d read about in his mum’s books. His mum loved architecture. One of the things he was going to do with Arthur’s money was buy them both a nice place to live in Cardiff. He was done with the noise of London.

He felt slightly out of place walking through the posh manor in torn jeans and a ripped concert shirt. He’d recently highlighted his hair with a smattering of subtle deep blue and it sort of spiked up a bit with the gel he used. If he let go otherwise it would just take on a life of its own and be a mop of dark waves. His right ear was pierced a few times and he’d opted to wear the owl chain. He belonged at a dark club in the dregs of London, not in a posh manor and it was glaringly obvious every time he went by a servant or guard.

So far he hadn’t encountered any more family members on his quest to find the kitchen. He had encountered servants. They gave him a wide berth and some oddly seemed afraid of him. He had no idea why. Eventually he gave up and asked someone to take him to the kitchen.

Once nourished he felt more like himself. The kitchen staff were friendlier than the maids and it was run by a nice, pregnant lady who called herself Guinevere. Her husband was the head of security, a man named Lancelot. They had been working for the Pendragons for many years. He got along with Gwen quite well, to his surprise. She seemed to have uncanny knowledge of what he liked and produced several favorites which were laughed off as coincidence. She promised to keep him fed if he promised to come by and see her again and they were instant friends.

Now that he felt a bit better, Merlin sort of just wandered. He didn’t care where the rest of the family was. It was a huge five story manor which even had a tennis court, indoor swimming pool and gym. They could be anywhere. As he walked down one particular corridor he stared at the gigantic paintings of various ancient Pendragons on the walls and other assorted people and places. Rich people sure did like to flaunt their ancestors!

“You can’t wait much longer, Arthur.” a frail feminine voice came from a nearby room.

“I know, mother.” Arthur responded. “Soon, give me more time.”

Merlin stopped in his tracks and started to back away as this was obviously a private conversation and he didn’t want to intrude.

The frail voice exhaled. “Strength, my dear sweet boy. This will all be over soon and you shall have what you’ve waited for all these years.”

She began to sing softly and the words sent a few chills up his spine. He had no idea why because he couldn’t understand them. He couldn’t help himself, he was drawn to the door. Then someone stepped in front of it abruptly and shut it quickly.

Merlin frowned and shook his head. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone touched his arm.

“Hey, you okay?” A young man with curly brown hair and sharp blue eyes gave him a friendly grin. “You’re Merlin, my brother’s boyfriend. I’m Mordred, his younger brother. You shouldn’t be in this wing. Mother is sick.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that.” Merlin gave Mordred a small grin. “Just got here last night. I don’t know my way around.”

“Arthur probably won’t bother showing you. He hates it here.” Mordred snickered at some private joke. “I’ll give you a tour and keep you out of Father’s way. He’s furious at Arthur right now and I doubt you want to get caught in the cross fire, yet anyway. C’mon.”

“Sure, I’d like that.” Merlin decided, anything to take his mind off of that creepy language and the way his skin was tingling. Whatever Arthur did to make his father mad, Merlin didn’t want to know. He hoped they would get out of here soon, family wasn’t exactly something that he was told he was going to deal with on a regular basis.

As they moved through the house Mordred seemed nice enough. There was just something slightly off about the whole place. He just didn’t know what he he’d gotten himself into. It was only going to be thirty days though, he could survive for thirty days.

He couldn’t shake the feeling that everywhere he went in the manor, he was being watched.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

The first morning and afternoon were the strangest in Merlin’s life, he decided. The Pendragon Family were all somewhat nutty, even the youngest member Mordred who was nice enough until he started talking about chess and then Merlin tuned him out. One thing he did notice as he was being shown the manor was that several portraits seemed to have been taken down. They left great glaring holes in the wall that received disproving looks from the ancestors on either side. “What’s with the missing paintings?” Merlin steered Mordred away from yet another discussion about how awesome learning how to fly was. He was apparently taking some lessons at his father’s airfield in family owned planes. “Spring cleaning?” He wondered. It wasn’t even spring. Theoretically it was winter but they hadn’t seen snow in at least fifteen years in London.

“Er,” Mordred shrugged then evaded. “I don’t know, ask the housekeeper?”

Pendragons also shared the trait of being very good at evading. “Bugger it.” Merlin muttered to himself. “Listen, thanks for the tour, kid. I’m going to head back up to Arthur’s room. You don’t have official dinners or something I’m expected at, huh?” He hoped not, he was still full from lunch. He usually never got to eat that well.

Mordred chuckled, “Yeah we all get dressed up in our finest and sip port after supper.” He laughed a trifle unkindly at the look on Merlin’s face, “No. Only on Sundays. Also, I’m not a kid, I’m sixteen!” With that the curly haired brunette huffed and swept away dramatically.

Thank goodness for small favors.

Merlin now more or less knew the layout of the manor so he could find his way back to the floor that Arthur’s room was on without getting hopelessly lost. He didn’t really like the place. It was overly warm and slightly oppressive.

Maybe it was just him that was warm?

Back in Arthur’s rooms he felt slightly less self-conscious at least. There wasn’t much to do. He ran his fingers along some dusty old discs. Each disc contained several books by the same author. Books no longer came printed on paper but in discs that you popped into your reader if you were lucky enough to have one. Merlin’s mum had given him when he first left for London. It was a bit clunky but still worked. They still had books from the past but most were in libraries or museums now though.

He sat down in Arthur’s easy chair and popped in a disc to read. He became engrossed in the novel so much that he didn’t hear the bedroom door creak open. The person stood in the doorway for a long time before he cleared his throat.

Merlin glanced up in surprise and nearly jumped out of his skin. The man standing there was average height and compact with long flowy, shoulder-length hair. He stared at Merlin as though he couldn’t quite believe his eyes.

Another Pendragon? None of them looked alike. Perhaps they were all from different mothers. He’d heard stories about Uther Pendragon, after all. “May I help you?” Merlin put down the book and stared hard at the man.

“You’re alive!” The man’s eyes had a slightly crazed glint to them.

“Last time I checked…” Merlin looked at him with a frown. His neck became warm again.

The long haired man worked his jaw as though coming to a realization. He approached Merlin cautiously. “I’m Gwaine. Arthur’s cousin.”

“How many people live in this house?” Merlin asked, knowing for sure he wouldn’t get an answer anyway. “I’m Merlin Emrys. Arthur’s boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend.” Gwaine stopped. His expression looked pained and slightly irrational. Merlin caught a whiff of alcohol. The man was clearly drunk. Gorgeous, but drunk. “I don’t live here normally, just visiting. My Aunt is sick. The family always visits when she’s sick.”

“I’ve heard. Mordred mentioned.” Merlin was somewhat glad the man had stopped advancing, he wasn’t altogether sure about him.

“Mordred,” Gwaine scoffed. He seemed to be unashamed to simply stare at Merlin.

“What the fuck, man?” Merlin started to get a little irritated. His neck was hurting again. He almost wanted to reach out, it was a sudden weird desire for skin contact. With that man. He could hear something pounding in his head. A heartbeat? His own? Or Gwaine’s. His eyes narrowed as he fixated upon Gwaine. His breaths began to come in small gasps.

“Gwaine, _get out_.” Arthur snapped from the doorway. “You know better.” His fists were clenched and he looked rather a lot like he wanted to murder Gwaine just then.

“I can’t believe you brought him here.” Gwaine rounded on Arthur.

“Had no choice. Leave now, Gwaine.” Arthur responded darkly.

Merlin stroked his neck as he glared at the pair of them.

Gwaine looked back once more at Merlin, sighed and backed down. With a loud snort of frustration he stalked out again. “You’re going to regret this, Arthur.” He threw over his shoulder.

Arthur shut the door in his face.

Merlin’s gaze turned from where it had been resting on Gwaine to Arthur. “You have a very strange family.” Merlin told him flatly.

“Tell me about it.” Arthur did not disagree and looked exasperated as he flopped into an opposite chair. “Did you get a chance to look around?”

“Yeah, when are we leaving?” Merlin couldn’t wait to get out of there. In spite of his new friendship with the cook he didn’t like all the eyes. Or the way Arthur’s family members looked at him. So far, anyway.

Arthur barked out a laugh, “I wish we could leave today but mother is sick and I have to stay. Sorry, Merlin. It will be a week at the most. Bad timing, I know but I have no control over these things. She fell ill yesterday.”

Merlin sighed, it wasn’t like he had a choice in the matter since he was bought and paid for. “Whatever.” He shrugged and immediately grimaced. His neck still hurt.

“Are you feeling alright?” Arthur asked, indicating his head. “You look a little flushed.”

“It’s hot in here.” Merlin complained.

“No it isn’t, the thermostat is at 68, Merlin.” Arthur rose from his chair and came over to loom. He let the back of his hand feel the sides of Merlin’s cheeks and neck. “You have a temperature.” He said at last. “I think I know how to help. Why don’t you get into bed?”

Merlin’s eyebrows climbed. It was about fucking time. Arthur stood up and went into the bathroom. He gestured at the bed as if for Merlin to get into it. At some point someone had come into the room and cleaned everything. Merlin happily stripped and climbed into the bed.

When Arthur came out of the bathroom and saw Merlin naked his mouth opened. “Uhm. I didn’t mean…” He sighed. “Fuck.” Merlin hadn’t drawn the covers over him, of course and was just simply lying there, naked, again.

“You’re the only client I’ve ever met who paid for something and didn’t want to do it.” Merlin said sardonically. “You realize how much money you just paid me today to sit around and read?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to!” Arthur exclaimed hotly.

“Then what’s the problem? Ow… what the hell …” Merlin felt his birthmark acting up again.

“Let me help you. I know what to do.” Arthur approached the bed. He had a cool cloth in his hand and a vial of a thick dark pule liquid. He set both down and climbed into bed. “Turn around on your stomach.”

Merlin obeyed but not just because that was part of the contract. There was something he felt he could trust in Arthur’s eyes. It was ludicrous. His roommate would tell him he needed his head examined once he got back from his trip but for some strange reason he felt like he could at least relax around Arthur. Trust was pushing it.

Arthur’s mere presence made his body tingle with anticipation.

Arthur brushed the hairs away from the back of his neck thoroughly exposing the birthmark. He smiled down at it grimly, it was the rough shape of a wing and right now he knew it needed to be dealt with or Merlin would be in a lot of pain later. He was glad Merlin wouldn’t be able to see what he was about to do because he wasn’t ready to explain, not yet. He smiled remembering the feel of it last night. Merlin’s skin was soft and pliant under his fingers. He first laid the cloth down over the mark to cool it down. “Just relax.” He whispered. Once he felt Merlin begin to breathe a little easier he pulled the cloth off and smiled. The birthmark was now slightly raised from the rest of Merlin’s skin as he knew it would be. It would still take time to remove the spell completely and he hoped his mother would be able to hold out until then.

He was from a long line of magic-users on his mother’s side. At first when he was younger his father preached against using it but his mother’s family? Their opinion was an entirely different story. They needed magic to live and as Arthur soon came to realize, so did he. In a world full of high tech magic was something of an oddity and it was hard to manage and even harder to hide. He didn’t practice often because he didn’t have that much power to draw upon and held it reserve for when he absolutely needed it. He didn’t have a way to restore it yet. None of the family did.

It wouldn’t take much to ease Merlin’s pain. He’d done it once last night already as he hadn’t been able to resist. He’d been cheated for so long and he had just wanted to remember what it felt like, what Merlin felt like. Arthur gazed down at the beautiful young man in his bed sadly. It wasn’t his fault, Arthur was just glad that he’d finally found him before it was too late.

He spoke the words in a soft whisper just under his breath as he knew Merlin wouldn’t hear them. His eyes glowed slightly and he let his fingers touch the birthmark. When he rubbed the salve into the skin he had to steady himself at the rush the contact gave him. He rubbed little circles around the marred patch of skin and watched it settle down again. He smiled when he saw the veins underneath glow faintly. Merlin would feel better shortly, he knew. Arthur bent down and inhaled Merlin’s scent. It washed into him and he gave a soft sound of need.

The sound of course alerted Merlin to his senses. For a while there he felt like he was drifting, Arthur’s touch had eased the pain considerably to the point where it was almost gone. He wasn’t sure what had been done but it probably had something to do with whatever oil or salve he’d used. Merlin carefully turned to prop himself up and stare at Arthur.

His eyes were bright with need, Merlin had never seen a man with eyes so blue he felt like he was staring at a clear sky on a brilliant morning. Without another thought Merlin pushed forward, kissed him and the dam broke.

Merlin felt his world suddenly careen off balance as he was up and on top of Arthur faster than he imagined. If he had not had an enthusiastic response it was highly likely that Arthur’s shirt would be in shreds on the floor Merlin felt so much want. A part of him wondered if there was something in that oil but he felt energetic not lethargic. No words passed between them, just rough, hungry looks as it took only a few minutes for Arthur to comply and give in to his sudden urgent need for skin to skin contact.

There was oil and condoms because Merlin had come prepared. He wasn’t going to get caught unawares and he had the presence of mind to use them both. He lay back on the bed, long legs spread wide as he stared at the blonde. Arthur cursed at the bottle top and eventually got it off to coat his fingers. His eyes were intense as he turned his attention back to Merlin and made sure there was no misunderstanding of what he was about to do. Merlin scoffed at him and made a sort of ‘bring it’ motion with one hand and that was the last coherent moment that passed between them.

It wasn’t long before Arthur’s cock had found its way deep inside him and the man began to fuck him hard, just like he’d wanted it. He hadn’t expected it to feel so goddamned good. Arthur knew what he was doing and his cock was certainly –not- small. Not in the slightest. Everything about the man was exactly what Merlin liked. Strength and confidence and he fucked Merlin as if it was his life’s mission to draw out a scream from him.

And there was kissing, heartfelt, desperate kissing. When Arthur wasn’t busy driving his cock into Merlin he was doing it with his tongue. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since Arthur had succumbed to his desires and Merlin felt a little like he was on some different plane of existence. He screamed. He cried. He dug his fingers into Arthur’s shoulders and shuddered so violently he thought the bed would fall apart under them. Still Arthur kept moving, the man’s stamina made him dizzy. He had never felt like this with anyone and had a sneaking feeling that a man like this came around only once in a lifetime. A man like this wasn’t someone you fucked around with and ran away from.

Arthur was a man who stayed in your head forever.

He didn’t know how many times he’d hit an orgasm or how long they’d been at it when Arthur finally came with a shuddering groan of pleasure. He was drenched in sweat and clung to the man’s shoulders.

“Jesus fucking Christ on a bike.” Merlin rasped. It was the only coherent words he could string together when Arthur finally slid out of him and got rid of the condom. Arthur sat at the side of the bed while Merlin sort of lay there, stunned.

It seemed to him that Arthur was trying hard to regain his senses, he was shuddering still.

Merlin tried to move. Ugh. Ouch. He doubted he’d be able to sit let alone move for a little while. His insides felt raw and abused and yet sated. “God.” He muttered.

Arthur hadn’t said anything yet, he was still recovering and when he did finally look at Merlin the expression made his stomach flip. “Do you….” The man just couldn’t seem to finish the sentence. “Anything?”

“Need anything? A bath would be lovely.” Merlin smiled lazily and frowned when he saw Arthur’s hopeful expression fall. When he turned away, Merlin could have sworn he heard a sniffle. Was Arthur crying? “Hey, are you okay?” He forced himself to sit up so he could curl behind Arthur and wrap his arms around his waist.

Arthur sighed and forced whatever emotion had brought on the sniffle aside. “I’m good.” He nodded. “Thank you.” He reached down and ruffled Merlin’s hair. “I needed that.”

“Clearly.” Merlin grinned. “Well, that’s what I’m here for.” He winked. “I do need a bath though, and food. Fuck, I’m hungry.”

“Bath and food. Check.” Arthur’s voice sounded slightly hollow. “Easy enough to manage.” He untangled himself from Merlin’s arms and rose. “I’ll clean up first and draw you one. Then I’ll get food up here while you bathe. Sound good?” When he looked back at Merlin his expression was schooled again.

“I should be paying you.” Merlin chuckled. “Sounds great.” He stretched and lay back on the pillows languidly. He’d never felt this good in his life.

Arthur sighed and stood up. Without another word he headed into the bathroom to clean himself up. He had sweated quite a bit just now.

Merlin followed his exit with a frown. He was a complex man, Arthur Pendragon. Merlin had the distinct impression he’d expected something else to happen and was disappointed. How could he possibly have been disappointed after that? That was the best sex Merlin had ever had. What the hell was wrong with him?

As for what was wrong Arthur wished for the hundredth time he hadn’t killed the man who cast the spell on Merlin all those years ago.

Maybe then he wouldn't feel like he was in a constant state of limbo. Waiting. Waiting for something that might never happen. He’d paid the worst price of all for using magic the wrong way. He’d lost Merlin’s love in the most terrible way possible. There was only one other option he could take and he wouldn’t do that until all other options were exhausted.

Until then he had to cling to hope that Merlin was still in there as the birthmark indicated. The damn bastard had hidden from him long enough. What did it matter that there was a new Merlin in his place? A new man who was blissfully unaware of the darkness around him? A man who didn’t know a damn thing about The Pendragon Curse. What did it matter as long as he could get Merlin back?

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 so pleased with all the feedback. You guys are really making my day.  
> I love getting comments!

Arthur left Merlin to eat on his own. There was something more he had to deal with before coming back to bed for the night. He headed downstairs to find that a number of the family had gathered in the drawing room and were partaking in late night drinks. Arthur was tired and wasn’t particularly in the mood to deal with his cousins but here they were. His father and Uncle Agravaine were playing cards at one end of the drawing room. Leon, Percival and Gwaine were chatting among themselves. Mordred was reading a book and Morgana was speaking softly to Vivian and Sophia. He assumed their mother, his Aunt Annis must be with his mother. The rest had gone to their various rooms.

“Arthur.” Uther looked up as his son loomed in the doorway. “So good of you to join us at last.”

“Sorry I couldn’t earlier.” Arthur said firmly.

“I’m aware of your actions. You should not have brought him here.” Uther fixed his eyes upon his eldest son.

“What else was I going to do with him!? I meant to take him to my flat but I have to be here when mother is ill and I couldn’t leave him there alone.”

“You did not give us a lot of warning.” Uther chided.

“I didn’t have time!” Arthur sighed at his family. “Look, this is happening because of me, give me a chance to make it right.”

“You know what will happen when the Ministry finds out he’s here. When they know your mother is sick, they will come. Gaius is our only defense against them.” Agravaine interjected. “It was foolish to risk it. You could have left it for a week. He would have still been there.”

“You don’t know that!” Arthur clenched his fists. “We weren’t the only ones looking for him.”

“He looks the same.” Morgana mused from where she sat. “Exactly the same.”

“I expected him to be different.” Gwaine said. “But she’s right, every detail is the same.”

“Not every detail.” Mordred noted. “He has no idea who any of you are. He’s a completely different person.”

Arthur looked around at everyone with a mutinous expression. “I don’t care what any of you think. I will get him back.”

“Arthur.” Uther said firmly, “It’s not just about you. The rest of us are depending on this as well. A lot is at stake. You should have waited for confirmation. You should have come to us first for a council.”

“I KNOW what’s at stake!” Arthur exhaled. “I’ve known and fought against it for years longer than ANY of you! The only thing that keeps me sane now is knowing that one day I’ll get him back.” He shook for moment from barely controlled anger and the color of his eyes darkened alarmingly. “I don’t need confirmation! I know it’s him!”

Morgana was immediately off her chair and at his side as quickly as she possibly could be. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him. “Arthur…” She whispered softly as soothed him. He rested his head against her and trembled. She ran her fingers through his hair and kept whispering. “Easy…. settle down…”

The rest of the family watched on as it was something they had seen many times and eventually light sparkled from Morgana’s fingers and Arthur began to calm.

“Arthur? Breathe.” Morgana spoke gently.

Arthur took several deep breaths and did as bid. He opened his eyes and let out a long shuddering sigh. “I just know…” Arthur gave her a plaintive whine. “It’s him.”

“I understand, dear heart.” Morgana’s words were calm and supportive. She hoped that Arthur was right because she couldn’t bear to see her brother come apart if it wound up being the opposite. “Did you think we would not?” She stroked his cheek with her long, delicate fingers.

“I had hoped to draw him out before I brought him to meet you.” Arthur said with another sigh. “I didn’t mean to throw him at you all so suddenly. I found him only a few hours before mother fell ill and I did the first thing that came into my head that was the easiest way of tying him to me for a while. He doesn’t know about any of this. I thought I would have more time.”

Uther rubbed his temples. “Of all the hair brained….….!” He sighed. “Arthur. You can’t just pull a man out of his life into this. We’re in enough trouble. Did you at least run a background check on him?”

Morgana kept her arms firmly around Arthur.

Arthur nodded, “He’s almost 25. He works freelance for one of the bosses as a fixer. I’ve been running an algorithm for years looking for facial recognition. It reacted a couple of days ago. Gaius and I tracked him, did the check and I found him. He’s been in and out of small time trouble his whole life. Mother’s alive in Cardiff and he has a few friends but he’s nobody people will miss. He hasn’t killed anyone or been suspected of being in the Underground League. He seems to exist on the fringe of everything on purpose. He doesn’t even work full time. I went to the club and saw the birthmark. That’s when I knew it was him. Mother said he’d have the birthmark. He did, and it’s been reacting. Gwaine saw it.” He looked at Gwaine who nodded. “It’s him, Father. He’s there, I know it.”

“This is an awfully big risk, Uther.” Agravaine cautioned.

“We managed to remove all evidence of him from the house in time.” Uther told his son after a shrewd glance at Agrevaine. “But Agrevaine is correct. It is a huge risk. The Ministry will notice. Mordred and Leon have been working a spell on the portraits that is almost complete so we will put them back soon. It will conceal the true face of the subject to Merlin only. Mordred got some of his DNA while talking with him today, at least one of my sons was acting with his brain today. Thank you, Mordred.” Uther glowered at Arthur.  
  
Mordred gave a cheeky finger wiggle.  
  
“When the Ministry is here we’ll have to keep Merlin out of their sight.” Uther continued. “Any ideas?”

“Once we hear from Lancelot when the Ministry is coming, I could him on a shopping trip to Bath while we tell him Arthur has a crucial meeting that will take a while?” Morgana suggested. “He needs it, his taste in clothing is truly terrible. Yet more evidence to support Arthur’s feelings on him. Merlin never did know how to dress properly.”

Arthur snorted, “What if his birthmark acts up?”

“I’ll take care of it if it does.”

“You have very little magic left, Morgana.” Arthur gave her a worried look. “I don’t want you to end up like Mother.”

“I’ll be fine, dear.” Morgana patted his shoulder gently.

Uther looked at Agrevaine who had a face that indicated he was entirely displeased by the situation. “Can you accept that?” He asked sharply.

Agrevaine grunted, “It’ll have to do.”

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry, truly.”

“Don’t be sorry, Arthur.” Uther glared at his son. “Make it right.”

“Yes father.” Arthur looked down at his feet. In spite of the fact that he was far from being a teenager he felt like one at that moment. He looked around at his cousins and siblings. All of them stuck until he made it right. This was his fault, his curse. He swallowed hard. His mistake.

He turned, gave Morgana a quick hug and left the drawing room. He hated it when they all looked at him like that. Honestly, how could anyone have expected him to… to just accept his “destiny?” How could he have done that? It wasn’t fair.

He gazed up the long winding staircase that went through the mansion and put his hand on the railing. He let his mind drift to a moment, many years prior.

_He was the most beautiful man Arthur would ever know. Tall and dark-haired with sharp, elegant cheekbones that set his face apart from the rest of the world. His eyes were bright blue and danced with life. His hair sort of fell over his head in a semi-organized mop of endearing thick waves. His neck was long and graceful and his body was all lean muscle. Arthur knew because he had tasted nearly every inch of it and could never get enough. He was presently dressed in an elegant white tux with a single red handkerchief folded neatly into his chest pocket. The hallway was decorated with flowers and bathed in light. It was a wonderful day, the best day of Arthur’s life. He gazed up at Merlin and held out his hand, his eyes shone. This was the day that would make every bad thing go away. This was the day that would determine his destiny._

_“I love you so much, Arthur.” Merlin’s smile was wide as it lit his face._

_They were going to be married, he would be saved. He would be loved._

Arthur tried to slide their fingers together but there was only air. “No…no…” He whimpered as he stared at the steps where he’d last held Merlin.

_You cannot escape me. You are mine, Arthur Pendragon._

Her laughter rang in his head and he sank down on the step where he’d held Merlin in his arms all those years ago, his white suite stained with blood.

_So you’ve made a choice and will pay the price. Nothing is free, Arthur Pendragon. Your family will pay for your decision._

Arthur sighed and rested his head against the banister.

“Arthur?” A concerned voice trying not to be concerned called from three stories up. “You fall or something?” Merlin Emrys stared down incredulously. He was wrapped in a fluffy robe and looked completely unconcerned in spite of the danger he had no clue about.

Arthur slowly got to his feet. He rubbed his face and started walking upstairs. He pushed thoughts of the past out of his head and focused on the man at the top of the stairs. “Had to have a discussion with my father.” He forced a smile once he reached the top.

“Oh, that sounds painful.” Merlin grinned at him. “I heard a noise so I came out here to investigate.”

Arthur blinked a few times. “What kind of noise?” He wondered.

“A kind of knocking on the walls of your room. I don’t know. I might have imagined it.”

“Likely” Arthur was unconvinced at the idea of a mysterious knocking. “This place is old, Merlin.”

“Like you.” Merlin teased, “You’re supposed to be forty or fifty or something, but you don’t look a day over 27, and you’re ripped. You have surprisingly good health for someone your age.”

“Good genes and access to technological advances. I am filthy rich, after all.” Arthur murmured, and the fact that no one in his family had aged in the past twenty five years, except for Mordred but he hadn’t been born then and had been a last-ditch attempt to save the family.

“You are.” Merlin nodded. “I’m half your age and don’t have your stamina.”

They went back into Arthur’s room and he noticed Merlin had eaten all the food. “I work out a lot.”

“Arthur.” Merlin turned to look at him. “I know I’m supposed to stay with you at night, but I told Gaius I can’t be completely cut off from my life. I want to leave here tomorrow, I have some things to do that I didn’t get a chance to take care of before you … paid for me. I’ll come back at night.”

Arthur stared at him for a long time. Then his lips pressed into a thin line. “No.” He folded his arms.

“What?” Merlin frowned incredulously. “You’re joking, right? I’m not your fucking slave! You paid for sex not every second of my time.” He shoved at the man but his pathetic attempt to move the solid mass of muscle in front of him fell flat.

“It’s not safe for you to leave.” Arthur attempted to explain. “And I paid for you for thirty days. You’re supposed to do what I tell you. Gaius said he explained the contract.”

“I know that…” Merlin grunted. “I didn’t think you actually meant it.”

“I spent a million pounds, Merlin. I intend to get my money’s worth.”

“Fuck you!” Merlin spat. “You don’t own me.”

“I do for thirty days.”

“And here I thought I was starting to like you! You can’t own a person anymore, Arthur. Slavery is outlawed.” Merlin shouted. “I specifically told Gaius that I wanted to be able to leave when I needed to. He put that in the contract! I know he did.”

“You’re not leaving the manor to go off on your own.” Arthur said fiercely. “It’s for your safety, Merlin. Please believe me when I tell you.” He unfolded his arms and tried to appear reassuring but at this point it looked like Merlin was too angry to see reason.

“You know what?” Merlin snapped. “I don’t need your fucking money. You can have it back. I’m getting the hell out!”

“No!” Arthur felt a surge of panic rising in his chest. “No, you can’t.”

“Watch me!” Merlin stalked over to his bag.

“You’re not leaving!” Arthur balled his fists.

“Christ you really were raised to be a brat.” Merlin glanced over his shoulder at the furious Arthur. “I’m leaving, Arthur. So unless you plan on tying me up against my will, we’re fucking done. I didn’t sign up for this kind of medieval crap.”

So Arthur did the only thing he could think of to do because he was shite at communicating and desperate.

When Merlin’s back was turned he darted out the door, shut it, locked it and spelled it not to open. He backed away from the door to the sound of Merlin cursing as soon as he realized what had just happened.

Arthur backed away until he hit the wall, sank to the ground and groaned. He buried his face in his hands. “Fuck.”

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to draw art for this... I'd be forever grateful!  
> <3  
> Love you all so much for your awesome comments. It's really helping me with this story!

Merlin had never been one to sit down and cry and once the reality of his situation set in he almost wanted to. He’d been such an idiot! Taken in by pretty eyes and lips that he could stare at forever. He couldn’t believe what an idiot he’d been. He usually wasn’t. He usually didn’t get blinded like that. He was usually much more careful with who he trusted. A million pounds would be enough to sway anyone’s mind in this day and age so he couldn’t really be blamed but he could have really taken a step back. If Will had not been off on a trip he knew he could have counted on the man to knock sense into him.

Speaking of Will, Merlin rummaged in his bag for his phone. He switched it on and attempted to bring up a connection. Unfortunately for him, no bars. No cellphone access. This was looking bad. He had already tried to jimmy open the door but it didn’t budge and now he was contemplating figuring out how to escape through the window. He could disappear and they would never find him again, bloody Pendragons.

He opened the balcony window and strode out onto it. All of the suites seemed to have them. There were balconies on every level too. The sky was dark and the stars were obscured but the manor was well lit and he could see the grounds below. They had land, which was unusual near London and quite a bit of it. It was a massive estate and he’d have a tough time navigating it at night but it was either that… or get turned into a slave. He needed something to use as a rope. He eyed the bedding. It would get him to the first balcony at least.

He proceeded to yank the sheets off the bed and tie them together. He weighted them with a couple of Arthur’s books and wound them tightly. As for his bag... he eyed it with a sigh. He’d have to leave it behind. At this point he sure as hell wasn’t giving any money back. He knew people, he could disappear. He glanced at the door apprehensively. Arthur had been gone a while, who knows when the psycho would return and what he was do. Sure the sex was good and he was curious as hell about the man but he knew when to get when the getting was good. He stuffed some things he really needed into the pockets of his jacket and pants and tossed sheet over the balcony. There was a muffled thud as it hit the third floor. He secured it and would pray but he doesn’t do that kind of thing. Instead he just simply cursed under his breath and was glad he wasn’t afraid of heights. With a deep breath he began to descend to the third floor balcony. He hoped his luck would kick in and no one would be in that room.

Several precarious moments later he was safe on the third floor. Just two more to go. The balcony he had descended to was outside a dark room and he didn’t hear anyone stirring inside so it appeared he hadn’t raised any alarms. So far so good. But now how was he going to get to the second floor. He looked around again to get his bearing. There was a drainpipe since he was at the edge of a building but it didn’t look like new technology and he wasn’t sure it would hold his weight. It was pretty much his only option, however. He looked down and realized that it would lead him to what looked like a garden and the grounds. About a quarter of a mile away he could see the gate to the property and just a dowager house between him and freedom.

Breathe Merlin. You’ll get there.

He was glad he wasn’t one of those blokes who put on muscle just to bulk up their shoulders that gave him a bit of an advantage when escaping from crazy people. He sighed and maneuvered himself up and gingerly reached for the pipe. It took him several heart-stopping tries before he was finally able to grab it and swing his body against it. There was a low groaning creak and he held his breath. The pipe didn’t give way so he started to move downwards. Up above he saw the sheet swaying in the breeze, briefly it gave him a pang of remorse. That truly had been the best sex he’d ever had. Maybe he was wrong about Arthur Pendragon. No. No he wasn’t, it was too late now. It was raining again and he pulled the hoodie up. The building was slippery and he slid several times a little too far for his liking gaining scrapes and bruises from the stone. He kept going and tried hard not to make a sound. After what seemed like hours but was probably only about twenty minutes he felt his feet touch ground.

The garden had seemed different from up above, easier to navigate but now that he was on the ground he faced the looming topiaries and labyrinthine hedges with trepidation. Like everything else in the manor it was oppressive and pristine at the same time. Merlin kept to the shadows and cringed when he heard the sound of shouting. Arthur was up at the balcony and the way the man wailed his name made both his blood chill and pulse quicken at the same time. It was tragic and plaintive full of such pain and loss and Merlin couldn’t understand and was both terrified and awe struck.  
  
The pattern of rain suddenly became harder and wind picked up as Arthur cried. Dark and stormy clouds obliterated the night sky and snuffed out the light. Merlin shivered and started to run and nearly doubled over in pain when suddenly every fiber of his being was screaming at him to go back. He kept going even as he slipped in the wet grass. He was sure the gate was close but he may have become turned around. The storm was getting worse and he was drenched. Lightning crackled across the sky and lit up the night briefly and he wished it hadn’t.

Somehow he’d stumbled across the family cemetery. It was far away from the house at the end of the garden. There was even a crypt in the middle. Pendragons, it seemed, even had enough money for their own graveyard. Pain laced through him from his neck down to his spine and he fell to the ground from the shock of it. He forced himself to his feet and kept moving. Again he felt the pain but this time a strong wind flung him sideways and he tumbled across the uneven ground. His progress was stopped by a gravestone which he just barely saw in time to throw up his arms and prevent his head from getting clipped by it.

He was on his back with his arms over his face when he managed to catch his breath. As he lowered his eyes he looked over at the opposite grave. It was then he realized he was lying on top of someone else’s grave. He scrambled to his feet and glanced back at the head stone.

 _Here lies:_  
Merlin Pendragon  
Beloved Husband to Arthur  
My Inspiration, My love  
We will be together again  
Died Nov 24 th 2061

Merlin stared, swallowed, wiped the rain from his eyes and stared again. He put his hand on the stone and saw that it was etched with the wings of a dragon. Very similar to the half-wing on his back. The stone was old damaged from London’s terrible weather. It was 2085 and he was born on Nov 24th 2061.

Beloved husband.

The gravestone had a memory plaque and he touched it apprehensively.

A holographic picture came to life. He was standing with Arthur and they were smiling. It was him, no doubt about it, he was a little older and had a bit of a beard but the man looked exactly like him. They were at some sort of party for there were fireworks behind them and they kissed. The man in the hologram waved bye to whoever was taking the picture and blew them a kiss and Arthur looked the same as he did today.

Merlin ran a shaky hand through his hair. He didn’t believe it. It had to be some kind of trick. The holographic image had a time stamp though and those couldn’t be faked. It switched off and he found himself just sitting there. Sure he’d heard of reincarnation before but he’d never actually seen proof of it. Reincarnation was a mystical dream just a bunch of mumbo jumbo. Merlin believed in what he could see and feel. He wondered if he was dreaming, if this was some weird nightmare.

And he thought back to Arthur, how fixated he’d been, how willing he was to pay anything. Clearly Arthur knew something he didn’t. Merlin shivered again and sneezed. The scrapes on his hands hurt and tears were streaming down his face that he hadn’t realized started.

He picked himself up unsteadily. He was sure that this was the worst idea he’d ever had. He was almost free. He should run and far away but instead he turned around. With every step back towards the manor he felt his former life slipping from his grasp. What would he tell his mum? What did Pendragon plan on doing with him? He couldn’t ignore the pounding in his heart and the pressure from somewhere deep within him to get to understand.

He started to run.

Eventually he came to the back door of the manor and wrenched it open. It lead through the kitchen and servants quarters. Gwen came out of her room sleepily when she saw him. She had apparently been woken up by all the commotion. “Oh dear lord, Merlin…”

Merlin sank into her arms. “What does he want with me?” he whimpered briefly. “What is going on? Why is there a grave with my birthday on it?”

She took note of the mud and bleeding. and gave him a gentle, sympathetic smile. “Come on in.”

Lancelot was up as well, he had been woken up as soon as they'd found out Merlin had escaped. “There you are!” He looked relieved. Gwen shot him a look.

“Tell Arthur Merlin is fine and still here before he drowns the neighborhood. But also tell him he’s not allowed down here.” Gwen gave Lancelot a very firm expression which he looked like he wanted to argue with. The man seemed unable to say what he’d wanted to say.

“Very well, he’s not going to like it.”

“At this point I don’t care what that man likes or doesn’t like. He’s gone too far this time. Merlin’s a person and can’t be treated like that doesn’t matter.” Gwen put her arm around the soaking, miserable man and ushered him into the set of rooms that she and Lance shared.

***

Lancelot hated dealing with Arthur Pendragon. The rest of the family were easy but Arthur… he had always been difficult. Still, he dutifully sought out the man. He was with his sister and brother, head in his hands. Mordred was yelling at him.

“I can’t believe you, Arthur. You LOCKED him in?!? What did you expect him to do? Of course he ran away. Sometimes I think father is right, you don’t think at all. God, how am I related to you?” Mordred flailed his arms at Arthur in exasperation. “Morgana?”

“He’s been through enough, Mordred. Give him a break.” Morgana had a comforting arm around her brother.

“Of course you take _his_ side!” Mordred spat. “He’s the Key after all.”

“Was.” Arthur muttered. “Was.”

“That’s right.” Mordred growled. “You chose love over duty.”

“He didn’t know what was going to happen. We all thought it could pass to me. It didn’t.” Morgana defended Arthur, she would always defend Arthur.

“Bah!” The youth scoffed. He glared at Lancelot as the man interrupted. “At least make him stop this wretched storm.”

“You know he can’t help it. Yes, Lancelot?”

“He came back, my lady.” The security guard bowed briefly.

Arthur’s head shot up, hope glistening in his eyes. “He came back?” He jumped to his feet.

“He came back. He was distraught. Gwen has him. He ran across the cemetery.”

Arthur paled. “He saw it?!”

“Yes. Gwen says I’m to tell you not to come downstairs. She’s going to take care of him and he seems to respond to her. Since they were best friends in the past I think you should let her do what she does best.” Lancelot fixed his unmovable expression on the Pendragon Heir.

“I have to see him!” Arthur said mutinously.

“Listen to Lancelot!” Mordred was fed up. “You’re mucking this whole thing up because you can’t think with anything but your dick. We almost lost him you selfish ass!”

Arthur balled his fist and swung a punch at Mordred, getting him in the nose. Mordred reacted by kicking him and the brothers had to be dragged off of each other before they got worse blows in.

Morgana sighed at the pair of them and it was the look in her eyes that managed to calm Arthur down. And once the heir was calm, the rain began to let up.

Lancelot waited.

“Fine.” Arthur sighed. “But I want to see him in the morning.”

“You’ll see him when Gwen says you can and not before.” Morgana told Arthur sternly.

Arthur sighed and agreed, defeated. He hadn’t realized just how much the past couple of days had taken out of him. He felt exhausted and intense pressure on every muscle in his body. He rubbed his jaw where Mordred had clocked him. “I’m going to sleep.”

Morgana watched him leave, worry clear in her eyes. “I wish you wouldn’t provoke him, Mordred. You weren’t there when everything happened. You don’t know what pain he went through.”

“It’s been twenty five years.” Mordred wasn’t convinced that Arthur should be given sympathy. “And believe you and me. The Ministry will have noticed this storm. And don’t think for a moment I don’t know that Uncle Agravaine talks to them about us. They’ll come here soon, you know it, and I know it.”

“Don’t say things like that out loud!” Morgana said fearfully.

“I’m not afraid of him.” Mordred scoffed.

“You should be.” Morgana warned. “Listen to me, Mordred. Please try to be careful. If Arthur can manage to turn this around we may have a chance. Please stop provoking him and try working with him.”

Mordred sighed and eyed his elder sister. He could never refuse her anything so he nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

“That’s my boy.” Morgana ruffled his curls affectionately.

The Pendragons went to bed. None of them noticed that their cousin Sophia had been listening in. She smirked and headed back to the wing where her mother and father stayed as she scratched at the healing tat under her armband. It was a double sided scythe. The symbol of the Underground League. So far, luck was with her. No one had seen it yet.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is long and convoluted. Sorry i'm behind on fics because my keyboard went on the fritz. I hope the story makes sense.:)  
> Comments always make me happy feel free to comment at will.:)

Merlin lay on a bed in Gwen’s guest room as dawn broke. She and Lancelot had control over the live-in housekeeper chambers which could accommodate an entire family as needed. There was also a servant’s wing but Gwen insisted on the guest room. He’d had a bath and listened to her chatter about her miracle pregnancy something about the year being special, the year of the dragon. She had been married to Lancelot for the past fifteen years and no baby. She didn’t say much about the Pendragons yet, she just tried to make him comfortable and bandaged up his scrapes. He was glad of her help because he didn’t want to know the details just yet. He also both did and didn’t want to see Arthur. He was rightly terrified. He’d seen the unnatural storm, he’d seen the graveyard and the man who looked exactly like him. He’d seen how in love they were. They even shared the same name.

Merlin looked out the window. The rain had calmed down to a drizzle and the sun was rising through it. He’d just known this was all too good to be true. It wasn’t _him_ that Arthur wanted. He was looking for the other Merlin. His dead husband. Gwen had explained only briefly that Merlin had been killed in front of Arthur’s eyes and he’d been devastated by the loss. Merlin searched within himself trying to figure out whether or not he had anything. Any knowledge of a past self and no there was nothing. It was a complete mystery to him and if he was absolutely honest with himself, the thing that hurt the most was that it wasn’t _him_ that Arthur wanted.

It had just been a job. Sex for money. So much money that he could retire and leave London. That was all. He swallowed. It had been great sex and he’d never experience that with anyone else. But he wasn’t the man Arthur wanted. He was someone else and to know now that was what the case was it hurt. He sniffled. No one had ever looked at him like that.

About an hour later he heard Gwen bustling about and he knew he should probably get up. He’d borrowed Lancelot’s old clothes as his were still up in Arthur’s room and lasts nights were covered in grime from graveyard mud and grass. Consequently they were somewhat loose on him and less artistic than he normally approved of but they’d do. He smelled delicious breakfast and his stomach rumbled. A few minutes later he was at Gwen’s dinner table and scarfing down pancakes.

“Did you sleep at all, Merlin?” Gwen asked cheerfully.

“A little.” Merlin nodded, “Thank you for taking care of me. Where’s your husband?”

“He’s talking with the Master… er, that is Uther Pendragon. You’re best off just taking it easy here today.” Gwen suggested. “You can help me prepare breakfast for the Pendragons after this if you’re bored.”  
  
“I’d be happy too, as long as…” Merlin paused. “Well as long as Arthur won’t be mad that I’m not um, working for him this morning.”

“He won’t come down here until I send for him. He knows better. And as for _working_ for him.” Gwen made a face. “You _do_ realize now that’s not really why he brought you here, don’t you? That was an excuse. I’m sure he said the first thing that came to mind that he thought would tie you to him.”

“I’m getting that.” Merlin grimaced. “Still it’s a lot of money to pay for someone’s time.”

“The Pendragons can afford it.” Gwen shrugged. “They have a private jet, Merlin.”

“Oh…” Merlin stared at his food incredulously. “Really?”  
  
“Yes.” Gwen chuckled, “And besides, helping me means you are working for him, indirectly.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Merlin conceded. “But I’m going to have to face him sooner or later.”

“Later.” Gwen patted his shoulder.

Turns out working in a posh kitchen to turn out even one meal for a house full of relatives was quite the experience and Merlin rather thought he was good at it working with his hands. Gwen approved of his work and told him he had a knack for it. He was good at taking direction and memorizing recipes and it sure did take his mind off of everything else and more importantly it was a good three hours before he even thought about Arthur.

He didn’t feel altogether comfortable hiding. That wasn’t him. He tackled problems head-on. That’s what got him through life. He leaned against a wall at the kitchen dishwashing station and sighed. He needed to talk to Arthur. He couldn’t stay hidden down here. So he pushed off the wall and washed his hands. It was afternoon now and enough time had gone by. He’d go tell Gwen he was going to talk to Arthur now.

“Merlin, here you are.” A voice purred from the other end of the room. A with long golden-brown wavy hair, light blue eyes and a flawlessly beautiful face. She wore a fashionable sleeveless pant suit with a frilly blouse, matching shoes and handbag. The material was, of course, fancy. There was a diamond and silver necklace with the name: ‘Sophia’ around her neck. A wide bracelet wound about one of her wrists completely obscuring it.

“Hello…?” He looked at her cautiously.

She smiled sunnily. “I’m Sophia Pendragon, Arthur’s cousin. My mother Annis is married to Arthur’s mother’s brother Agravaine.”

“Oh I see.” Merlin nodded casually, but he really didn’t. Genealogy wasn’t his strong point but wouldn’t she have a different last name then? “Pleased to meet you, then.” What else was he going to say?

Her voice lowered into a soft hushed tone. “I just wanted to warn you, Merlin.” Sophia looked around as if to try and see if anyone was listening. “You’re in great danger here. You should not have come back.”

“Danger, what do you mean?”

Sophia took one of his hands in hers and pressed a small coin into it. It was old cracked partially. A dragon was etched on to one side and the other was a bird, a Merlin. “I took this from Uther’s study because I wanted to show you. You’re tied to the Pendragon family, Merlin. The Coin is broken and has been since Arthur’s husband died and the only way to make it whole again is for him to come back.” She pressed the coin into Merlin’s reluctant hand. “They plan to use you, Merlin, to bring him back. That’s why you’re here. I can help you, but you have to trust me.”

“No.” Merlin shook his head, “That’s preposterous!” He stared at the coin as it seemed to brighten slightly at the edges when he touched it. “There’s no way to bring someone back from the dead.”

“Sophia Pendragon, what are you doing in my kitchen?” Gwen demanded.

Merlin quickly pocketed the coin before she could tell he had it.

“Relax, Gwen. I just wanted to meet Merlin.” Sophia looked him up and down. “Hard to believe, isn’t he?” She patted Merlin on the shoulder. There was nothing further she could say with Gwen there so she turned on her heal and sauntered out.

Gwen glared after her. “God she’s a vixen.” She grunted. “Leon and Gwaine are Arthur’s Mother’s brother’s children Tristan Du Bois. Tristan and his wife died a long time ago so Uther and Igraine adopted them and they became Pendragons. Agravaine officially changed his name to Pendragon to please Uther and to give more power to House Pendragon. It’s complicated, but they are all Pendragons now. I just thank goodness that Lancelot does not share any of their blood.”

“She seemed nice enough to me.” Merlin shrugged.

“She always does at first, beware of her, Merlin. Trust me.”

“Anyway.” Merlin fidgeted. “I need to talk to Arthur. Do you know where he is?”

Gwen nodded. “He’s in the library. That’s where he goes to think.”

“I’ll go find him there then.” Merlin stopped for a moment and gave her a hug. She’d been very good to him. Gwen returned the hug affectionately.

“You’re a good man, Merlin.” She told him.

“No, no I’m really not.” He shook his head. He knew just what kind of man he was and a saint wasn’t in his list of traits. Merlin headed out of the kitchen without looking back. He fingered the coin in his pocket and found it oddly comforting. The only people he ran into were security guards and he was glad of that. He didn’t feel like he wanted to talk to any Pendragon but Arthur.

It took about fifteen minutes of nervous navigation to find the library again and he almost knocked on the door but it was open slightly. He peered inside curiously.

The library itself was humongous and filled with books both old and new. It was treat to see leather bound volumes and he caught his breath. There were three great chandeliers that illuminated the room and several smaller lamps by various chairs and desks. The library’s windows were wall to wall and overlooked the gardens. Arthur was seated in a large chair and looked incredibly sad. He was staring at something in his hands and every so often he would reach up and scrub at his eyes. After the third time Merlin started feeling a bit self-conscious as he watched him. He cleared his throat anxiously. “Erm.”

Arthur’s gaze snapped up and he opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it and sighed. He pocketed whatever it was he was staring at. “Hi.” He gestured helplessly at nothing.

Merlin came further in and slumped into a chair next closer to Arthur but outside of arms reach. “Hi.” He looked at the man expectantly.

“So I-“  
  
“Arthur, I-“

They both spoke at once and stopped. Merlin waved a hand, “You first.”

Arthur bit his lip, and confessed. “I didn’t actually want to pay you a million pounds for sex. It just … it was the first thing that popped into my head and I just went with it.”

Merlin stared at him. “You’re seriously mental.” He had to laugh at the look on Arthur’s face. “I’m not a sex worker Arthur. Well, technically I am now due to our arrangement, but…” he waved a hand dismissively. “I don’t actually do this.”

“I know. I know your entire background.” Arthur looked away, then looked right at him.

“You had me investigated?” Merlin wanted to feel annoyed but right now he just wanted to have the story from Arthur no matter how crazy it was. The coin in his pocket was feeling somewhat warm and heavy. So was his neck.

Arthur nodded. “I did. It was all just unfortunate timing.” He leaned back in his chair. “With Mother getting ill and the family always needing to be here when that happens. I had wanted to take you to my flat and talk to you… show you… what’s going on here.”

“Just tell me, Arthur.” Merlin folded his arms across his chest.

“Do you believe in magic, Merlin?” Arthur lifted his eyes to look at the younger man.

He was so dead serious that the scoff Merlin was half way into died on his lips. “Magic.” He wondered incredulously. “Like in the romantic nonsensical sense?”

“No. I mean real magic, Merlin. Sorcery.”

“No.” Merlin shrugged. “I believe in what I see, in reality. Not in a dream. In all the history textbooks Magic was supposed to heal the world, help people but no one could ever prove it existed and it was technology that helped people. Not magic. Why are we talking about magic?”

“Because, Merlin.” Arthur exhaled. “I have Magic. My whole family has Magic. And he, my husband, my husband Merlin also had it. There are seven old houses of Magic and Pendragon is one of them. Merlin also had magic, he was our source. All of the old lines have one every generation. In every generation the Source gives the Heir the power to strengthen him in order to fulfill his destiny whatever that may be. Igraine, my mother, was the source for House Pendragon until Merlin came to us. Instead of fulfilling his destiny as Heir, Uther fell in love with her and married her. The Ministry of Arcane Events had expressly forbidden this type of union and House Pendragon fell out of favor and the family rallied together. That is why Agravaine took the house name as his.”

“When my mother had me, the first son born from a Source and an Heir there was a Prophesy and the destiny of the next Pendragon Heir was revealed. It was to open the gate and to finally allow magic back into the world and heal the land. Apparently I was to rule the magical world as its King if you take the Prophesy literally. You see, magic is dying and has been dying for a while. There are those who want it gone forever. The Underground League is one of them.”

All the while he spoke, his eyes never left Merlin’s face. Merlin listened without revealing emotion. He just listened so Arthur continued. “I was the Key to open a gate that was closed years ago, Merlin. I … am my father’s son. We didn’t know until later that a curse had been put upon Pendragon by one of our rivals. That the heirs would never fulfill their destinies, I think because they knew about the Prophesy. Anyway…” He shrugged. “I fell in love with Merlin and he with me. I loved him since I was ten years old, I think…and there was no way that I would marry someone else to open a bloody gate. We thought the Heir could pass to Morgana and my father understood my feelings.”

“The Heir apparently had to be male. I married Merlin and the Ministry retaliated. They sent a Mage Assassin and killed him in front of me on the day of the wedding, and in so doing condemned us to hell of never being able to replenish our magic. Mother’s cousin Nimue saved us. She knew a powerful spell and gave her life for the house. She cast a spell on Merlin’s soul to preserve him and bring him back but we’d never know when. The sign would be his birthmark and we would all remain in limbo until he returned to us. We tried to create another Heir with Mordred and mother gave up the rest of her magic for it but it didn’t work. Ever since then she’s been sick on and off and the family has had to come home to each give her a little of their magic to make her well again. The Ministry has been watching us like a hawk ever since. Being the Heir, I’m the only one with strong magic. Also, Merlin gave me everything he had before he died. That’s why I’m more powerful than the rest of the house.”

Merlin waited until Arthur was done talking. “You made the storm last night.”

“Not exactly.” Arthur nodded. “Sometimes the weather reads my moods.”

Merlin just didn’t say anything after that, he was having a little trouble processing. He fixed his eyes upon Arthur, however. “Prove it. Show me magic.”

Arthur showed him an open palm and spoke a few words. His eyes lit gold and a flame danced upon his palm. Merlin stared as the flame rose into the air and began to change into different shapes and eventually expired into glittering sparks. Merlin’s neck tingled.

“What were you going to do with me, Arthur?”

“I was hoping…” Arthur’s voice trailed off. “I thought that if Merlin was inside you, he’d show himself. He’d come back. I thought that’s what Nimue meant.”

“And what about me?” Merlin’s voice was steady and somewhat hard. “Why is my birthmark making everything hurt?”

Arthur gave him a pained look. “Nimue said it would be the key to unlocking Merlin’s soul. To bringing him back.”

“And what happens to _ME_ Arthur?” Merlin said again.

“I don’t…” Arthur exhaled. “…know.”

“So I don’t matter?” Merlin sighed. “All you want is your husband back and this source to stop your curse. I’m guessing that’s why you all don’t age? What if you can’t get both? I’ve been me for twenty five years Arthur, I’m not going to just willingly let someone else have my body. Were you going to give me a choice?”

Arthur couldn’t honestly answer that question. He’d been so desperate he didn’t even think about it.

“Your silence speaks louder than words.” Merlin exhaled, angry. “You were willing to get rid of me to get him back, weren’t you? And you weren’t going to give me a choice.”

“I’m sorry Merlin. I know it was wrong, I wasn’t thinking.” Arthur admitted with a sigh of defeat.

Merlin was honestly surprised he was both taking the knowledge of magic so well and not freaking out because someone was willing to basically kill him. “Arthur, your husband is dead.” He stood. “But I’m here, and clearly I need to do something about this birthmark.” He shrugged. “So I can’t leave. What else do I need to know?”

“The Ministry will be very upset with us for pulling you out of mundane life into the magic world without consulting them and they will be here. It is against the law. They will want to take you away if they see you before father can negotiate with them.” Arthur was honestly surprised at how steady his voice sounded. Inside he was torn into pieces. Merlin would have been appalled at him for being willing to destroy another man to get him back. He’d gone too far. “The Underground League does not want the gate open and will do everything in their power to keep it closed. They say that if the King rises, the world will go to hell. Who knows what interpretation of the Prophesy is right. All I wanted…” Arthur sighed and rubbed his face. “I just wanted to be happy then and I just wanted Merlin back. I miss him so much. He was my husband…two hours… before they killed him.” Arthur’s abject grief was heart-wrenching and in spite of himself Merlin’s heart went out to him.

Merlin rose. He should not feel anything for the man who had been willing to do all that to him but he couldn’t help himself. He knelt down and put a hand on Arthur’s forearm gently. “I’m not your husband, Arthur, but maybe I can still help you lift this curse.” He didn’t understand why he was so calm. He wasn’t sure if he would ever understand it. “The birthmark reacts to you and you do something to me to make it stop hurting. What are you doing to it?”

“Sources replenish their power by feeding on the pheromones of members the family.” Arthur looked down at the hand on his arm. “I was… feeding you the way I used to feed Merlin and father used to feed my mother before they were married and she had children. She basically became mortal when she married my father.”

“So Sources are magical beings?” Merlin wondered.

“Yes.” Arthur nodded.

“My birthmark clearly indicates something.” Merlin mused. “I wonder if it just needs to be unlocked and how. I felt incredibly better whenever you did what you did to me. Maybe it just needs to be more times.”

“Why would you help us after what I’ve done?” Arthur looked at him incredulously.

“I don’t know.” Merlin shrugged as he stood up. “You paid me for sex, Arthur. Sex creates a lot of pheromones. I wonder how much of that will release whatever power is locked under my birthmark.” It was a little pathetic to still want the man especially when it would never mean anything. Arthur wasn’t in love with him, he was in love with his dead husband.

“I don’t…”

“You condemned your family to this hell, Arthur, for your own desires. Isn’t it up to you now to release them from it?” Merlin asked him. “To create a Source again for them? To save your mother? For I gather that you would have made her well by now if you could have.”

“You’re right.” Arthur sighed.

Merlin turned. “I’ll be waiting for you in your bedroom.”

Arthur stared after him in wonder and confusion. Somehow, against all odds, hope wasn’t lost. Even though he felt crushing pain that he wouldn’t get his husband back he could at least help his family. Merlin was right. He owed them that much.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin stared at the room incredulously. Arthur had thrown some kind of fit when he left because it was a disaster. Everything was off the shelves, the sheets weren’t even back on the bed and his bag had been emptied of all its contents. There was a collection of his pants and shirts on the bed by the pillows as though they might have been there for a reason. He sighed. The whole situation was insane. Magic and Past Lives. He had never imagined such a thing could happen.

As he wasn’t sure when Arthur would come up he decided the first order of business was to tidy the room and make the bed. He found fresh linen in a closet down the hall and set about the task methodically. The coin Sophia had given him was distracting. It made him want to touch it every now and then and it was an odd sensation. He didn’t know what it was and he supposed he’d have to ask Arthur but then Arthur would want to know where he got it from and he’d have to tell him about Sophia and it was her word against his. What if they thought he was the one who had taken it from Uther’s office?

He wasn’t a thief.

It took him an hour and a half to sort the room out but it was a task that needed doing since he certainly wasn’t going to be sleeping in a pigsty. His stomach growled a little and he realized it was getting close to dinner time and Gwen probably needed some help. He left a note so that Arthur knew where to find him and brought the dirty sheets down to the kitchen. Over his shoulder he caught Gwaine watching him from one of the rooms. He wiggled his fingers at the man who quickly shut the door after he was spotted.

Pendragons sure were confusing.

“Gwen, where does the laundry go?” Merlin asked as he entered the kitchen.

Gwen gave him a shout of surprise. “Hey, that’s not your job. The upstairs maids do all the beds. Put it over there in the bin.”

Once he dumped it with the dirty kitchen towels Gwen gave him a once over. “I’m fine, really.” He assured her.

“Did you talk to him?” Gwen asked.

“Yes.” Merlin nodded. “He explained himself and I decided to help the family.” He gave a small shrug. “Can’t really help it with those puppy-dog eyes of his. Do you need help with dinner?”

Gwen gave him a sharp look. “Sure. Puppy dog eyes huh?” She worried now that Merlin had fallen under Arthur’s spell.

“Yeah makes you want to scratch his ears and pet his head, give him a cookie and tell him everything will be okay.” Merlin said before he realized he did.

Gwen snickered, “He does that.” She cleared her throat and laid a hand on his arm with a fretful smile. “Are you sure you’re okay with all of this? Helping them? I don’t want anything to happen to you. You’re a good man. You don’t deserve all this.”

“I’m fine Gwen, it’ll take a while to fully process everything but I know what I want to do and I want to help him.” Merlin nodded. “I don’t know why, just a feeling, I suppose.”

“Alright, but remember you have a room down here should you need it. You don’t need to spend all your time up there with Arthur.”

“Thank you, Gwen.” Merlin gave her a hug and made sure he avoided crushing her very pregnant belly.

He found that helping in the kitchen was oddly relaxing for his nerves. It was something none of the Pendragons knew he was doing yet which was good because they wouldn’t come bother him. He and Arthur also needed a little space before tonight. His fingers itched and he clenched them in anticipation. Sex. He swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. Fuck but Arthur was good at it. He was practically salivating at the thought of it. His body was warm and he’d assumed it had to do with being in the kitchen for an hour but there was something else. His throat was dry and tight and he couldn’t stop thinking about Arthur. Desire coursed through him and he was having a hard time paying attention. Gwen asked him for help to carry a dish to the dining room and he barely heard her but nodded. “Sure.”

Merlin knew where it was of course but he didn’t expect to see so many people there when he walked in. They all turned to stare at him. Arthur, Morgana, Leon, Gwaine, Sophia, Vivian, Agravaine, Uther himself and Mordred. Mordred, the little bastard who told him no family dinners except on Sundays. The room was silent and Arthur glared daggers at him. What the fuck? He glared right back. “I don’t know what course this is.” He said with an annoyed huff and plunked it down beside Uther. “Help yourselves or something.” He turned on his heel without noticing that there was an empty place setting next to Arthur.

“Why are you serving us?” Morgana was the one to break the stunned silence.

“Something to do.” Merlin stopped, back still to the table, his voice tight and every nerve in his body on edge. All of them at once was making his head spin and his body ache.

“Mr Emrys.” Uther cleared his throat. “You’re not a servant. You’re our guest. Do sit and join us, your place has already been set.” His voice was measured but not unkind. “We would be honored.”

Merlin frowned. “I don’t think so, thanks all the same. I’ll just eat in the kitchen.”

“ _Mer_ lin.” Arthur snapped. “Sit down.” He shoved the chair out.

Merlin turned around, eyes blazing. “You don’t g…!” he almost yelled. The whole table was looking at him. All of them, expectantly and he sighed. “If you wanted me to come to dinner, you could have freaking told me.” He gave Arthur a smack on the arm as he stalked over and sat down with a grunt. “I left _you_ a note.”

Arthur flushed. Sophia and Vivian both giggled in unison. Morgana snickered behind her napkin. Gwaine rolled his eyes and resumed eating. Leon looked stoic and Mordred just snorted. Agravaine looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was and Uther just fixed him with a hard stare.

“I told Lancelot to tell you.” Arthur muttered.

“I haven’t seen him all day.” Merlin stared at the plate and Morgana passed him one of the other dishes. They silently started helping him pile up his plate. “That’s way too much!” He complained.

“You need it, you’re more of a twig than Mordred.” Morgana tittered.

Sophia cast him an innocent glance from her end of the table and he just shrugged at her. Yes he still had the coin.

Uther didn’t say anything else to him and began to talk about business with Agravaine.

Arthur reached over and put a hand on his leg under the table as if he sensed his discomfort. Immediately Merlin felt his nerves settle down and he really couldn’t help it if his brain kept wondering when sex was going to happen.

Finally Morgana sipped her glass of wine. “I am thrilled you’ve decided to work with Arthur, Merlin. We all are. Please do consider yourself our guest and not a prisoner. If there’s anything any of us can do, please let us know. I’m sure that if Arthur isn’t enough Gwaine and or Leon will be happy to…even me if you like. You’re not bad to…”

Arthur’s glass hit the table with a loud thud. “No they won’t. Stop it, Morgana. I’ll take care of it.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and gave a snort of disgust. “They didn’t pay me, anyway.”

Uther gave a gurgling choking sound of disapproval at that comment and Mordred just couldn’t help it, he laughed.

“Sorry Arthur, you walked right into that one.” The youngest Pendragon snickered at the eldest who looked like he was ready to murder someone.

Merlin eyed the other end of the table. “Pass the potatoes, please, Sophia.” He gave her a brilliant smile which of course made her smile back and Arthur grip his leg tightly. “Fucking relax already, you giant ass.” He eyed the eldest Pendragon.

“Language.” Agrevaine snapped from his side of the table.

Merlin sighed and kept stuffing his face.

Morgana watched him fascinated. “How can someone who eats so much be so thin?” She marveled.

Merlin rolled his eyes as if he’d heard that line all his life. “Active lifestyle.” He shrugged.

Arthur’s grip relaxed a little but he didn’t say a word. Merlin could tell he was angry though. He snuck a look at the man. His hand had begun to rub little circles on Merlin’s leg and he couldn’t tell if it was something subconscious or if Arthur really knew what he was doing. He could almost feel his eyelids getting heavy and his body getting warm. He could hear Morgana’s voice droning on about something or other and Sophia and Vivian got into a fight about someone they both had dated. Mordred had excused himself early. Leon and Gwaine talked about footie and Arthur was fielding his sister’s running commentary.

Desert? What was desert? For the life of himself, Merlin couldn’t remember. All he could think about was the burning feeling in his gut. That’s when Morgana leaned forward.

“Arthur.” Morgana hissed sharply. “I’m sure I’m not the only one who can feel the aura he’s giving off, Stop it.”

Arthur looked confused briefly then gazed down where his hand was. He snatched it away in surprise and Merlin slumped in his chair.

Uther noticed and his lips compressed into a thin line. “Go.”

Agrevaine grunted. “Arthur, you should really know better.”

Arthur gave a helpless shrug. “I didn’t…” He honestly had no idea what had possessed him but he nodded quickly and rose up out of his chair. “Merlin?”

“Mmm… Arthur?” Merlin gazed up at him, clearly out of it. He licked his lips and didn’t seem to notice anyone else in the room. “Still hungry.”

“I know what you need, just let me get you upstairs.” Arthur muttered, flushing at the hard look his father was giving him. Like Uther didn’t know what he was going through.

A sigh escaped Merlin’s lips. “So much energy in here…” He gazed half-lidded around the room and nearly stumbled.

“Alright, that’s it.” Arthur grumbled as Leon and Gwaine exchanged glances. He lifted Merlin up and hoisted him over his shoulder. “I knew it was too soon for him to be in the same room with all of you.” As he did the coin fell out of Merlin’s pocket onto the floor and Uther’s expression changed from indifference to annoyed.

“What is he doing with that?” The Pendragon Patriarch demanded.

Morgana reached down to pick it up and give it to Arthur.

“I don’t know?” Arthur looked puzzled at the coin and Merlin was too out of it to answer.

“If I find out anyone here gave it to him…” Uther glared around at the group. Sophia, naturally, looked the picture of concern and innocence.

“Father, can we talk about this later?” Arthur asked urgently. Merlin wasn’t exactly light.

“Later.” Uther nodded. “Take care of him.”

Arthur gave him a thankful look and handed the coin back to Morgana, “Put it back where it belongs.”

Morgana nodded wordlessly.

He carefully took Merlin up the stairs and cursed softly under his breath when Merlin started to moan. He could feel his erection already and it caused a visceral reaction in his own body. If he needed any more evidence that Merlin was the one he was looking for this was it.

“Arthur…” Merlin mumbled. “What’s happening?”

“I’m sorry, Merlin.” Arthur soothed him and finally got to his room. He’d seen what Merlin had done earlier that day and had been both impressed and appalled that he’d had to see what Arthur had done after he left. He certainly wouldn’t ever tell him why his clothing was bunched up in a ball on the bed. That had been the worst night since his husband died and he never wanted to think about it again. “Whoever did that should not have given you that coin. It just makes things worse. This whole thing is so fucked up and god, I’m sorry.” He laid Merlin out on the bed and just stood there for a moment to look at him. “Earlier today, when you stood there and told me you wanted to help us… I felt for the first time since…” Arthur sighed as he helped his lover get out of his shirt. He settled the man back on the pillows and traced his fingers down the side of Merlin’s face. “You’re so much like him, but so different, it’s not fair of me to compare. I can’t help it.”

Merlin mumbled and shifted his hips as he tried to struggle out of his jeans.

“You’re so brave.” Arthur took off his belt. “Coming back like you did. You stood up to me. I… want to feel again.”

Merlin blinked and could sort of see Arthur through a haze of desire but heard none of his words. Arthur ran his hands up and down Merlin’s body but didn’t actually get undressed himself. He turned the man on his side and whispered some magical words as he caressed the birthmark.

“You need this. Just take it.” Arthur encouraged him as another hand cupped his cock and began to stroke it. The birthmark lit up again, all the veins crackled and Arthur smiled a little. “That’s it. Take as much as you want. “I…” He hissed as Merlin’s hand reached up behind him and grasped Arthur’s hair. He kept stroking the younger man’s cock even as Merlin plundered his mouth.

Merlin twitched and groaned and his breathing became hitched as Arthur kept bringing him off. “Arthur… Arthur… Aaahhhhhrrr…” His back was alive and the birthmark glittered…. as he came. Arthur could feel Merlin pulling energy out of him and the pain made him cry out. He was coherent enough to notice. The birthmark was getting larger. It was slowly burning its way down Merlin’s back. The dragon’s wings. It stopped only when it started on the other side and Merlin slumped into the mattress.

Out cold.

Energy crackled in the room and Arthur could feel power that wasn’t entirely his own. He felt that it was familiar but not completely and reached out to try and touch it. “Merlin…” He whispered. “Merlin…” he looked to the young man lying in bed with him. It was Merlin’s energy. The power locked within the young man passed out in his bed. The power was different from his husband’s. It was strong, very strong. He was almost overwhelmed by how powerful the man in his bed could be. Everything in the room that wasn’t nailed down was floating.

Arthur gasped softly as he saw the details of the dragon wing and it almost looked … real. There were also words there now “Draconis Libris.” He was mesmerized.

Just then Merlin’s eyes opened and they were almost liquid gold.

“Merlin?” Arthur looked at him.

Merlin’s eyes bore into Arthur’s while in that state. “I want to be free!” He declared and then promptly passed out again. All the items that were floating settled back to their normal place.

“Fuck.” Arthur exhaled. “Nimue, what did you do?” His heart twisted with dread. He couldn’t let himself care and then have Merlin wrenched away from him again. Not again.

Magic like what she had done always came with a price.

***

Sophia watched her father and mother get into yet another shouting match and scratched her wrist. She gazed out the window longing for the day when she’d be free of this. The League had promised her escape if she could find a way to free the Dragon. They said that the Dragon would be able to control all the magical power in the world and their agenda would be complete. If the Dragon was inside Merlin and released the coin would fully break they would be able to bring him to their side.

The Dragon had long been a prisoner of the Pendragon's, he would want to be released. When the witch Nimue had cast her spell the price had been the last dragon, the Pendragon’s source of power. The League had found this out through a great many divine incantations. The world thought the dragon still lived since none ever dared to go to his lair but this was not the case.

When the Dragon was free, the League would finally be able to destroy the Ministry and take their rightful place in the world.

It was her duty to help them.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

When Merlin came to a couple of hours later he was feeling sated but achy. Arthur was lying on his side just watching him and it was a little disconcerting. Especially since he didn’t remember anything from getting woozy at dinner. “What the…” Merlin grunted as he blinked rapidly.

“Merlin.” Arthur smiled and looked relieved. “You’ve been out for a little while.”

He checked the clock and realized it was true. It was around midnight. “Woah…” Merlin rubbed his chest. He felt parched. “Have any water?”

Arthur reached over to his bedside table to a pitcher and poured a glass for Merlin. Merlin sat up and drank the whole thing down.

“What happened?” Merlin exhaled as Arthur poured him some more water. He felt strangely dehydrated.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “If you’re asking about sex. That didn’t happen, well not exactly. I had to bring you off…. But only because I knew you needed it. Also…” He got up off of the bed. “Something you need to see. C’mon.” He, like Merlin, was nude.

Merlin edged his way off the bed and followed Arthur into the bathroom. The bathroom itself came with large mirrors that allowed one to look at every angle of their body. Merlin stopped in his tracks. “What is that?” He stared, slack-jawed. The birthmark now looked more like a tat than a birthmark with the incredible detail in the wing. “There’s writing?”

“Draconis Libris.” Arthur told him mildly. “’Free the Dragon’ more or less.” He traced his fingers up and down the wing and Merlin sort of leant back into him. He looked at the mirror and was surprised to see how well he fit against Arthur’s larger frame. Merlin reached up behind him to let his fingers card through Arthur’s hair. Arthur hummed and kissed his neck.

“I don’t want to know yet.” Merlin decided. “Fuck, this is all so screwed to hell.” He closed his eyes. “I wish we could just uncomplicated it and that it was me you wanted.” He usually spoke his mind as that was his way.

“I do want you.” Arthur protested softly.

Merlin scoffed at the response. “You wouldn’t have looked twice at me if I didn’t look like your ex. I’m not your type.”

“Oh and what’s my type?” Arthur wondered. He glided the back of his hands up Merlin’s arms gently and back down again. The touch was feather light but electrified his senses. His body was already aroused, of course. He had been for a while since he hadn’t resolved his own needs.

“A yes man. That’s the kind of man you probably like. Yes, sir, Mr Pendragon. Whatever you like.” Merlin declared as he mimicked a boot-licker. “Anything for you, Arthur. Would you like me to peel that grape for you?”

Arthur had to laugh, though he knew Merlin didn’t have anything really to base that on. “If anyone ever peeled a grape for me I’d toss it at their eye.”

Merlin couldn’t help but laugh himself. Arthur’s laugh was infectious and he relaxed. It was nice, being with him like this. He could almost pretend. He could pretend that this was real, the feeling in his gut, the expression in Arthur’s eyes. He could imagine it was all for him because of who he was. He turned around and rested his arms on his shoulders. “I like your laugh, you should do that more often. Makes you easier to like.” Merlin smiled at him.

“I wanted the chance for you to get to know me.” Arthur looked away from him. “Before throwing this all at you.”

“Well I’m not going anywhere.” Merlin said with a snort. He put two fingers under Arthur’s chin and turned his face so that he was looking at him again. He pressed his lips to Arthur’s gently. “And if you want sex, just ask."

Rather than put another smile on his lips that comment just made Arthur frown again. “I want…”

Merlin turned. “I’ll be on the bed.”

Once he left Arthur’s shoulders sagged and he rested his hands on the counter. This was getting more and more complicated. He tried to think. Nimue had warned them that in doing the spell it would fuck things up but it would also doom House Pendragon forever if she didn’t. She had to take the life from something incredible to make it happen but Arthur never thought it would be a dragon. He did not know how another Merlin had been born the same night but suspected that was also the spell. Nimue had given her life for House Pendragon. She had defied the Ministry and gave her beloved nephew hope when all the joy he’d ever known died. He’d almost killed himself when he’d lost Merlin. The thought of never seeing him again had wrenched a hole inside him so big that it was like he’d began to bleed and it wouldn’t stop.

There had been an Inquiry and House Pendragon had been placed on watch. They weren’t given another Source because they had destroyed two. He knew the Ministry would like nothing more than for House Pendragon to just die out. But that didn’t happen, thanks to the Nimue’s spell they’d all been placed in Limbo and by the time the Ministry figured out they weren’t aging, it was too late. They couldn’t do anything about it. The die had been cast. That didn’t mean they weren’t going to stop watching House Pendragon and waiting to see if anything came from Nimue's spell.

He pushed himself off the sink and headed into the bedroom. Merlin was already lying on his side and waiting for him. What would happen when Merlin’s power was released? Arthur didn’t know. Nimue’s spell didn’t come with a guidebook and it had never been done before.

“Well?” Merlin raised an eyebrow.

Arthur made his way over to the bed by way of answer and climbed into it. “Merlin…” He straddled the other man. “This is a little more than just sex for me.” He kissed his lover without letting him respond and took command again, just like the first time.

Merlin knew he wanted to say something in response to that but his brain sort of switched off and he just let Arthur do whatever he wanted. With each touch his body craved more, with each kiss his soul cried out and it wasn’t long before he was calling Arthur’s name and arching to meet his every move.

For a man who didn’t have a lot of sex, Arthur sure knew what to do and what words to mutter to drive him crazy with need. His body thrummed with every touch and something else. What they were doing was somehow making him feel stronger. Arthur had mentioned pheromones being food for Sources but this was something more.

That’s when it hit him. Arthur was feeding him. It was like… almost like a battery recharge. He could feel his entire body tingling from it. It was almost like … a drug. He wanted more. He had to have more. He needed more. It wasn’t enough. “Arthur!” Merlin cried, eyes wide as he clutched the blonde’s shoulders. Stars were flickering in front of his eyes and for a goddamn moment he could almost see the entire galaxy surrounding him. He could feel the heat of every single star and the movement of the cosmos, the alignment of the planets and fuck he could feel the earth and the heartbeats within the earth. Those, those he was certain. Those were dragons. “No don’t stop, keep going!” Merlin urged him. He saw the room light up with lines some dim and bright.

And he fell.

“Arthur!!!” He screamed.

Things moved around him. The world moved, the galaxy moved… the whole damn universe and beating at the heart of it was magic. It held everything together, kept order and set the chaos at bay. Those were the lines he saw. He continued to fall, terrified and fascinated at the same time. He saw beasts of legend, ancient battles and future battles. He saw the banners of House Pendragon move throughout the ages. Move and change. His head swam with images and the room was suddenly bathed in light and then shifted to the color of a brilliant blue sky. He felt like he was flying. He was flying! Great leathery wings spanned out on either side and he gazed down at the New Earth as it boiled and bubbled and the atmosphere formed. A place for them. Their new home. A home for the old ones. Then he saw the wars… and death and they had gone peacefully into the earth. As long as man did not bother them, the dragons remained sleeping.

Except for one. Merlin stopped at a pristine lake to drink. He looked over into the mirror-like waters and gasped. It was not his face that he saw but that of a great golden dragon with emerald green eyes. He reached for the water and saw his claws. Then he saw his own face … and he reached out again for the water. The lake that was once as clear as glass began to ripple and the ripples moved out and out and out until the glare of the sun hit the lake.

That’s when some other memories flashed in his mind. Previous moments with Arthur he felt a bit like a voyeur witnessing. First kisses, picnics, a New Year’s Eve party with magical fireworks in the background. The New Year’s Eve part where Arthur declared his love. A lot of jumbled visions that he couldn’t make sense of yet just swam through his memories.

He blinked and instead of a lake Arthur was above him. They had both just expended themselves at the same time. The room was back to normal and he could just see a haze of light around the man as Arthur collapsed on top of him.

“God…” Arthur gasped for breath as he pulled out and let Merlin curl up against him. They both shuddered and he rubbed Merlin’s shoulders gently. “Easy…I feel pretty drained. I guess you… ”

Merlin nodded wordlessly. He kept quiet for a long while as Arthur just held him. He didn’t know what to think. If he concentrated just a little he could see the lines that connected everything again and it scared the devil out of him. “I need alcohol.” Merlin said in a small voice.

He sat up in bed gingerly as Arthur returned with strong brandy. He poured them each a glass and Merlin took one, downed it then gestured for another. Arthur sat next to him. He’d thrown on shorts and a t-shirt while Merlin still hadn’t put any clothes on. He didn’t know how late it was and didn’t care.

“What did you see?” Arthur asked softly.

“Everything.” Merlin muttered. “Another.” He downed the second and sighed as the third was poured. “How powerful was your husband?”

“He was very powerful, one of the strongest Sources. So much so that the Ministry was livid when he was chosen for House Pendragon. When he married me, he gave up a lot of that power. That’s what made him vulnerable to assassination. We never thought they’d actually do it.” Arthur watched Merlin’s eye twitch slightly. “Nimue, my Aunt, told us we could not let them get away with it, something had to be done so she took it upon herself.”

“Arthur, may I pay a visit to your mother?” Merlin said after finishing the third drink.

“Not at one in the morning.” Arthur shook his head. “But later today, yes. Do you…” He didn’t want to ask but he had to and Merlin could see the hope in his eyes. This time, he knew what it meant. “Remember anything?”

“Yes.” Merlin nodded. “Some.”

Arthur very nearly cried. Merlin wrapped his arms around him and shushed him gently. He felt a very odd fluttering sensation in his stomach. All the new memories were colliding with his real ones and he knew a headache was coming on but he didn’t have the heart to tell Arthur to stop clinging to him.

***

He slept after that and when he woke the weather had improved to sunny skies. Arthur was already showered and dressed and Merlin dragged himself out of bed. Before he hit the shower Arthur dragged him into a happy snog and it vaguely dawned on him that perhaps the man had misunderstood him the previous night. He let the hot water drench his skin and realized he had some kind of killer hangover. He hadn’t drunk that much but he had been hit hard.

Merlin dressed while Arthur waited for him. “Mother’s awake. Do you want to talk with her before or after breakfast?”

“Before.” Merlin nodded.

“Are you alright?” Arthur touched his shoulder gently.

Merlin tried his hardest not to flinch, his body was super-sensitive today. “I’m fine, Arthur. Are you?” He ventured a look at the man.

Arthur reached over to caress his jaw. “I think so.” He exhaled. “I’ve waited so long.”

Merlin wasn’t really sure how to respond. “Arthur, you realize I’m still er. Merlin. Right?”

“What do you mean?” Arthur frowned. “Of course you’re. Oh…” He looked utterly crest-fallen when realization dawned.

Merlin tried not to take the disappointed tone personally. “I got some memories, Arthur. That’s all. I’m sorry if you thought there was more. I was reeling from the moment, I’m sorry.”

“No. No it was just…” Arthur trailed off. He had thought he’d seen his husband in Merlin’s eyes. He carefully stepped back.

Merlin touched his chest gently. “Arthur….?”

Arthur shook his head. “It’s fine.” He closed off emotion and gestured to the door. “I’ll take you to my mother.”

They went farther down the hall and to the right towards the right. Merlin worried about Arthur. Surely the man didn’t really want him to disappear completely? That would be basically killing him. His stomach twisted up in knots at the idea and then he scowled at Arthur’s back. Once again he vowed he wasn’t going to fall for the prat. He was just helping him that was it.

Ygraine du bois was still a great beauty. She had long tresses of golden-blonde hair and eyes like diamonds. It was clear from taking one glance at her where Arthur had got his looks from. “Mother?” Arthur knocked on her door. “He’s here to see you.”

She was seated in a recliner by a great window that overlooked the gardens dressed in satin robes. The room itself was thick with something in the air. Merlin couldn’t quite place it. He screwed up his nose. Sickness? Something more than that. She was frail and very thin but she was still beautiful. “Merlin!” She smiled but her eyes did not see him.

It was then he knew from the glassiness of her eyes. Ygraine was blind.

“Yes.” Merlin smiled tightly. He took a step forward but stopped there, unsure what to do or say now that he was here.

“Arthur, my dearest. Please have Gwen send up some tea and do leave us two alone for a time. We have some things to talk about.”

“Are you sure mother?”

“Of course, Merlin will do nothing to hurt me.” Ygraine seemed absolutely certain. “Leave us. Please, Merlin, do have a seat.” She gestured to a chair opposite.

Merlin obeyed and Arthur… Arthur left him there as instructed.

“I felt your power awaken last night, my dear.” Ygraine said softly. “How do you feel?”

“Confused.” Merlin exhaled.

“Let me touch your birthmark.” Arthur’s mother’s voice was kind and gentle. He saw no reason not to let her so he turned and she did not need him to lift his shirt. She simply touched it, through the fabric. “Amazing.” She whispered. “I had wondered.”

Merlin turned back around. “What’s happening to me?”

“You are waking up.” Ygraine smiled in his direction. “Your power is. I can already feel it. When was the last time there was a clear and sunny sky in London?”

“How do you know? You’re blind?”

“I feel.” Igraine gave a small laugh.

“I don’t remember.” Merlin confessed. “It’s been months at least. I have a few memories I think of Arthur’s husband, but I’m me. You’re like me, aren’t you? Or were? A Source.”

“Yes.” Ygraine nodded.

“But you’re sick?”

“Yes. I’m locked away from the world, Merlin. I cannot replenish my magic and I have…. Nearly none. There are times when it drains completely out of me and the only thing that saves me is the family. What they do sustains me for a time but one day it will not be enough.” Ygraine looked quite sad. “And I fear that day though House Pendragon already lies in ruins.”

“Can Merlin’s magic heal you?”

“You must learn to stop referring to it as Merlin’s magic and start to refer to it as yours, Merlin. For you are Merlin now. He was Merlin then and he is gone.” Ygraine paused while tea was brought in and waited for it to be properly served.

“But I thought he was reincarnated in me?”

“In a way.” Ygraine explained. “Your soul. You have the same soul. I can feel its strength. I must ask you to promise not to tell Arthur what I am about to tell you.”

“I promise.” Merlin said softly.

“People like us can never be resurrected. We can be reincarnated but we will never come back as we were. I could not tell Arthur this or he would have despaired. I knew that one day your soul would return and your soul will be Arthur’s salvation. You will bring him out of the darkness and the House back to the strength it once had. That is your destiny, Merlin.” Ygraine continued, “When you are at full strength your power can also save me but most importantly you must save Arthur. He is your destiny. Your souls have always been intertwined and this time it is no different.”

“I don’t know if I can.” Merlin saw his reflection as a dragon so he wasn’t all that surprised to hear about some great destiny after that. “Arthur doesn’t want me, he wants his dead husband back.”

“I know my son.” Ygraine smiled. “And he doesn’t know his own feelings sometimes. He will love you the same way he loved his husband. He just does not know it yet.”

Somehow he trusted her, like they were kindred spirits. He wasn’t sure why but he did but he wasn’t sure about this whole love thing. “I only just met him.” Merlin grumbled. “I’m not in love with him.”

Ygraine leaned over and patted his hand gently with a knowing smile.

***

“Arthur.” Uther confronted his son while Merlin and Igraine were speaking. “Gaius texted me to let us know the Ministry is coming today. We have to get Merlin out of here. Somehow, they found out we have another Source in the manor.”

“Someone betrayed us? The staff?” Arthur looked incredulous and was instantly on alert. “No one would dare.”

“We need to get him out of here immediately.” Uther insisted. “They may already be on their way. We have to be extremely careful, as you well know.”

“They can’t find him!” Arthur looked half panicked at his father. “I can’t lose him again, father.”

“Get your brother to take him to the catacombs. They’re shielded and only my children I know of them.” Uther said quickly. “Let no one see them. No one, understand? We will spread the story that you had hired a companion. We’ll change his name on the documents. Go! Now!” Uther took Arthur by the jacket and sort of shoved him forward. “Run!”

***

Agravaine rode in the limo with the Jason Sigan. A rival of House Pendragon. House Sigan was well known for its politically minded sorcerers and they controlled the Ministry.

“Are you absolutely certain that this Merlin Emrys is a Source?” Jason asked Agravaine with a sniff.

“Yes. I’ve seen it myself.” Agravaine was full of lies and had long been denied his full due. He’d been forced to take the Pendragon name and it never set well with him. He would not let Uther rise to power again.

“We’ll see. If he is, you shall be rewarded.” Jason smirked at the oily man.

On the limo was the black raven, the sigil of House Sigan. 

***

“Me?” Mordred squeaked.

“Yes, you. You left for school this morning. Now go, get Merlin and take him to safety.” Arthur put his hands on his younger brother’s shoulders. “Look I know we’ve had our differences, but I need your help now.”

Mordred screwed up his nose. “I’ve only been down there once.”

“Mordred! Please.” Arthur exhaled.

“Yeah yeah.” Mordred rolled his eyes. “I’ve got this.” He turned and took off to get Merlin from their mother’s rooms.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair. Who could have betrayed them?

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone had a question so I answered it in this chapter.:)

Mordred found Merlin and did as his father bid. The young man wasn’t pleased by it because the catacombs were dark and gloomy. Who knew what was down there? So as he took Merlin down the steps he told him why they were hiding him from the Ministry.

“When Uther first brought Merlin home from the Ministry, Merlin was eleven. It was the first time House Pendragon would have a Source since he married Ygraine and a lot was riding on it working. Merlin’s family had died and the Ministry had nowhere else to send him and grudgingly let Uther take him. Uther and Ygraine treated him as their own son which naturally made Arthur jealous. He was the heir. A Source is a person with magic born to a non-magical family. They were very rare and coveted. The Source’s power was meant for the whole family. They could all benefit from them. It was meant to be shared power. A source marrying one person gave that person too much power, so it was against the law and should it ever happen that a Source and a Mage wanted to marry, the Source’s abilities would be diminished, by force. They were taken to the Ministry and it was extracted because the ministry did not want another Cornelius Sigan on their hands. It is an unspoken law that it was forbidden to love a Source as they were so rare and hard to replace. It doesn’t usually happen, appears our family is cursed.”

“As Merlin grew up, Arthur picked on him constantly, they both fought and fiercely protected each other. At first all seemed like everything was going to work out. Merlin would help the family and they were all able to come to him to recharge as a Mage’s power always drained after a while. When Merlin turned eighteen he was lovely, and half of House Pendragon was in love with him. He was their angel but Arthur, Arthur hated it. He hated seeing Merlin with his cousins, his father or his sister. He was always so pleasant and charmed them all but he had eyes only for Arthur and it was soon noticeable. Arthur once caught him with Gwaine and it was an ugly scene. Since that moment it became clear that Arthur was in love. Uther did his best to separate them but everything that was done failed to work. It soon became apparent that history was going to repeat itself and Arthur had a great destiny. They didn’t want him to give it up.”

“The House tried everything to prevent it from happening but they were in love. They petitioned the Ministry much as Uther had done for Ygraine as it was possible the destiny could pass to Morgana and a new Source. But the petition was declined and Arthur and Merlin went through with the marriage anyway. Instead of diminishing Merlin’s magic, they took his life as punishment and while he died, Merlin transferred all his power to Arthur, a thing that has never before happened. Aunt Nimue, in a last ditch effort to save the family cast a reincarnation spell. Reincarnation and resurrection, they all are a life for a life. Whatever Nimue did, she took the life of another soul and bound it to yours to bring Merlin back and unleashed a curse on the house. So now you know why Arthur is so powerful. A similar thing happened with Cornelius Sigan, the original leader of House Sigan and he nearly destroyed the world. The Ministry fears Arthur. There have been assassination attempts on him but all have failed.” Mordred could feel Merlin becoming uncomfortable hearing the whole story.

“It is what it is, Merlin. The Ministry wants to control all Magic. They don’t want the Houses to get any more power than they already have. Uther thought that if he and Ygraine had another son that would change destiny and it would pass to me and another source. The powers that be would be satisfied. Didn’t happen. The House remains cursed. Then he found you, and now we have a chance to lift the curse and fulfill Arthur’s destiny. Just so long as you both don’t repeat history and fall for each other.”

“I don’t think that’s likely.” Merlin snorted. “He’s a fantastic fuck but he’s not in love with me, nor I with him.”

“So you both say.” Mordred didn’t look convinced. “But I’ve seen how he looks at you.”

“It’s just because I remind him of his ex.” Merlin shrugged, then insisted. “I’m not in love with him.”

“Whatever.” Mordred smirked. They had come upon a natural cave with reinforced walls. “We can wait here.” There was a landline and an old computer a couple of bunkbeds and a pantry with supplies.

“How many rooms like this down here?” Merlin asked.

“Several.” Mordred shrugged.

Merlin sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “How long do we have to wait?”

“Fuck if I know.” Mordred rummaged around and found a stack of readers. “Here, knock yourself out. It’s going to be a while.”

Merlin selected one and stretched out on a top bunk. He let his mind begin to process all that Mordred had explained. All of his experiences the last few days. Nothing could have prepared him for this crazy situation. There was too much to think about and Mordred saying he was in love. No, he couldn’t fall for Arthur. He didn’t know what being diminished meant but it sounded painful and he was hardly in control of the magic inside him yet to even contemplate it. “Mordred?” He asked

“Yeah.”

“Can all the members of the family do what Arthur is doing to me? Awaken my powers through sex?” Merlin asked, feeling slightly awkward due to Mordred’s age.

Mordred laughed, “It’s not just sex. Sex is the easiest way to do it but it’s hard on emotions and usually the thing that leads to uh… love. If you experienced what you did at dinner, I could easily help you just by touching and rubbing your birthmark in a particular way. So could any of us, give us our…pheromones er platonically so to speak.” He flushed slightly.

“Oh.” That was all Merlin could think of to say. “That’s what he was doing.”

“Yes. And I imagine knowing my brother he doesn’t want anyone else to touch you but that’s not going to fly. He’s just going to have to deal with it. He can’t be selfish, not this time.” Mordred’s voice sounded bitter. “I’ve never been at full power. It would be nice to be, just once.”

“I had a life before all this.” Merlin grunted. “I’m willing to help out your family, but on my terms. We’ll see how everything goes but I can promise you this, I’m NOT marrying anyone. I’d rather not die, thank you very much.”

“Wise.” Mordred gave that dreadful smirk again.

***

Arthur glared at fucking James Sigan. He’d always lorded it over the Pendragons and Arthur hated him for a very long time. It was James who had signed the document that sealed Merlin’s fate. It was everything he could do not to launch himself at the man as he strutted into the drawing room to face Uther Pendragon. And Agravaine, standing there at his side. His father was angry, Arthur knew it. If Uther had his full power Agravaine would be dead for betraying them. Of course, Agravaine was well aware that he held all the cards and apparently the ear of the ministry.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Uther said stiffly.

“Come now, it is well known that House Pendragon has always gone by their own rules.” James said in his awful, nasally voice. “We know that Merlin Emrys is here, Sir Uther. You must know you cannot hide him forever. It would be better for you if you just hand him over now. We will take him to the Ministry and evaluate him as is custom. You should not have removed a Source from the population without contacting us. I must cite this and bring it to the attention of the High Minister. You will be fined and punished as is custom.”

“This is ridiculous! You have no evidence!” Arthur snarled. He clenched his fists.

James smirked. “We do.” He nodded towards Agravaine who offered a digital folder to Uther.

Uther snatched it angrily and pressed a couple of buttons to illuminate the document in the folder. It was the contract between Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys. A million pounds. Merlin’s picture was part of the document. His identity card. “Arthur!” Uther glared at his son. “They must have taken this from Gaius. I haven’t heard from him today.”

“Bring Merlin here now.” James said with a tight smile. “And I shall return Gaius to you unharmed and untried for his actions.”

“Take me instead.” Arthur clenched his fists. “I’ll go on trial.”  
  
“Arthur, don’t be foolish.” Uther stared at him.

“I won’t let them take Merlin from the family, father. Mother needs him.” Arthur shook his head, “This is the only way I can pay for what I did to us. I won’t resist Sir Sigan.” Arthur lifted his chin. “Let Merlin be House Pendragon’s Source, release Gaius and I will come with you willingly. You can do what you you want with me.”

“Is that so?” James stroked his chin with glee. This was an offer he could not refuse. An Heir submitting to a trial.

Arthur shook his head at Uther, “It’s the only way, father.” He stood his ground. “I stand to my word as witnessed by those here present. But I need proof that you will honor this trade. I need you to assign Merlin Emrys to House Pendragon officially and to have Gaius safely here before I go with you.”

“Demanding, considering the position you’re in.” James chuckled. “But I agree to your terms. I will make a few calls and return tomorrow with proof. Do we have a deal?”

“Yes.” Arthur nodded while his father sputtered in outrage.

Uther turned on Agravaine. “YOU will leave my house and never return. Your family stays. YOU leave. You are not my blood.” The room trembled with the force of Uther’s anger. His eyes blazed with gold as he declared a spell. “I revoke your welcome. You are removed from House Pendragon. Effective immediately. If I see your face again, I _will_ kill you.” He flicked his hand and smiled grimly as Agravaine looked like he was choking for a moment. The oily man started backing up, clearly trying to resist the spell. He could not and he was literally pushed by the force of Uther’s will. Out.

“Arthur this is dangerous. You can’t agree to this. They’ll hurt you.”

“It’s too late, father. The deal is made and witnessed. I will be ready in the morning as soon as Gaius is delivered safely here.” Arthur told James. “Just leave Merlin and the rest of my family alone.”

“So noble now.” James chuckled. “Well then. I will be here in the morning to collect you.”

With that, he turned and left as he came.

“Father, you have another son to dote on.” Arthur said slowly to Uther. “You don’t need me. Everything will be fine.”

“No it won’t be.” Uther put his hands on his hips in anger. “For the life of me I don’t know what goes through your head sometimes. I love you Arthur, you’ve always been my pride and joy. No matter what you’ve done. Please know that. I could not bear to lose you.”

“You won’t. They won’t break me.”

“They will try.”

“Contact Mordred and have him bring Merlin back up here and I’ll tell him myself what’s going on.” Arthur told his father solemnly.

“You’re a fool.”

“I have no choice. I will not let them take him.”

“Very well.” Uther closed his eyes and sent a message through the stone to his second son that it was time to return.

***

After Arthur explained what happened, Merlin stared at him. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.” He didn’t care that there were others in the room. Arthur’s father, Morgana who was crying, Mordred, even Annis who was furious at Agravaine’s betrayal and had already declared that a divorce would happen swiftly.

“You dragged me into this. You make me fucking care about you, and you offer yourself up on a platter for some misguided noble shit? I do not ask you to do that! What can we expect when they give you back? Are they going to give you back? How long will you be gone for?” Merlin paced around the drawing room belting out questions like he owned it. He was absolutely furious and he could feel his skin prickling with tension.

“There’s no guarantees, Merlin.” Arthur told him carefully. “It could be a month, it could be years. But the good thing is you can help make House Pendragon strong again. The House needs you, Merlin.”

“What about me? What about what I need.” Merlin sniffled angrily. “I can’t believe you, I just…” He grasped Arthur’s shirt. “I need you.” He whispered softly. “We had a contract. I get you for thirty days, doesn’t that count for something? They can’t interfere with that, right? It’s a legal binding contract.” He flailed at the rest of the room. “Well?”  
  
Uther exhaled. “What do you think thirty days will change?”

“Time.” Merlin said quickly. “Time for my powers to grow. Time for the House to get strong again. It seems to me House Pendragon has been taking it up the ass for a while here and none of you are fucking fighting this Ministry. What about the Prophesy? We just need time.” He didn’t realize it but all the while he grasped Arthur’s shirt desperately.

“He’s right.” Annis said. “They cannot dispute that contract. They cannot have Arthur until it is over. I shall contact one of my people at the Ministry tonight. They will deal with James Sigan.”

“Thank you, Annis.” Uther said. “And Merlin. If the family is in agreement, you’re right. It’s time to fight back.”

“Finally!” Mordred looked extremely pleased. “Not in love with him, my ass.”

“Shut up, Mordred.” Arthur glared at his brother. “Merlin.” He smiled at the younger man. “You’re amazing.” And with that he kissed him. He’d never thought his father would agree to fight back. The kiss, while hot and full of passion, was still chaste.

Uther sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
Morgana gave a happy squeal and jumped up to go hug both of them.

Arthur held Merlin in his arms while the family all began to talk amongst each other. He’d never seen them so animated. Sophia, Vivian, Gwaine and Leon all came down and were told of the events. The girls did not seem surprised by their father’s exile from the house.

“Good riddance.” Vivian muttered. Apparently he had not been a very good father.

Sophia was silent through the whole thing until the end. “I think I know how to get you help, Uncle Uther.” She twisted her hands nervously, and pulled the wristband off.

All heads swiveled to her.

The Revolution had begun.


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

All eyes were upon her as she showed her allegiance to the double sided Sythe. “I’d long known father was going to betray you, uncle.” Sophia said softly. “He was just waiting for the chance. I’m sorry he felt he had to do that, but now you must know I can help you. The Underground League has been waiting for this moment for many years. They’ve been waiting for someone to rise up against the Ministry ever since Arthur’s destiny was read. The Ministry doesn’t want a King so killing Merlin was their way of ensuring that never comes to pass. It is not the League who works against magic, it is the Ministry. That is why they continued to deny us a Source. They do not know the rest of the prophecy as spoken by our Leader Morgause De Bois. Yes, Uncle, she lives. She saw that that a great dragon would rise at the side of the King to keep things from getting out of hand. Merlin’s death, Nimue’s spell. We can still fulfill the prophecy. We can still unlock the gate. You can still become what you are meant to become. With Merlin here, and the Dragon’s Soul with him, he can help control you. You see. That’s the prophecy. A great dragon will be at the side of the future King. You and Merlin. Arthur. You will deliver us from tyranny.”

Sophia went down on one knee before Arthur. “I pledge my allegiance to you, Arthur Pendragon. I know the rest of the League will too when they hear of this.”

Arthur stared at her, absolutely stunned, it was a lot to take in, but why would she lie?

“You took the coin!” Uther stared hard at his niece.

“Go and find it. If I am right, the crack will be repairing itself.” Sophia lifted her head. “I gave it to Merlin because that would prove the Dragon is in him, that your destinies still lie on the same path.”

Uther strode through the library towards his study to get to his safe and returned shortly with the coin. “She is right!” He held it to Arthur in wonder.

Arthur eyed the coin. Uther held it over a red cloth with the Pendragon coat of arms. The crack that had been in it before, it was partially repaired. “That’s…” He glanced at Merlin with a tentative smile. “I was given this the day I was born. It cracked when Merlin died.”

Morgana watched this entire exchange with incredible calm. “Morgause is alive?” Her face became slightly pale as she remembered her half-sister. She had been reported dead when her plane went down shortly after Merlin’s death. Leon put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“The Ministry has been lying to us this whole time?” Uther’s fists clenched. “I had a suspicion… I wasn’t sure. Annis?”

Annis looked at her brother. “I told you many years ago that Agravaine wasn’t the right husband for me and yet our father insisted. I am not certain what to tell you. I never loved him. I now feel honor bound to tell you that Sophia is not his child. The girls are well aware Sophia is Caeleron’s daughter.”

Uther stared at his sister. “You swore you wouldn’t. He was my best friend, Annis!” Clearly Uther’s not talking about Agravaine.

“A discussion for another time. Needless to say I’m quite relieved you finally decided to stand for what is right.” Annis snorted. “Sophia. How you managed to hide this all these years is beyond me. Vivian, are you involved?”  
  
“Please, all Vivian cares about are modeling contracts.” Sophia snorted. Vivian gave her a huffy glare and flounced out of the room as she was wont to do. “Brat.”

Merlin watched Sophia carefully throughout to try and figure out if she was lying about any of this. In his life before Arthur it had been his job to read people. “Can you bring Morgause to us?” Unconsciously he took Arthur’s hand and held it.

Arthur glanced down in surprise and curled their fingers together. He was reeling from the news that his youngest cousin of all people… was working with the Underground. His mother’s brother a traitor. It didn’t make sense. Morgause was alive. He realized just then that he was drawing strength from Merlin. He gazed at the young man steadfastly standing with him. In spite of all of it, taking charge. Merlin noticed him squeezing his hand and glanced over. He smiled at Arthur, a real, honest to goodness smile and it took his breath away. It was so much like his dead husband’s smile and it was very clearly meant for him. Arthur desperately wanted to kiss him right then and there but not when they were surrounded by relatives.

Merlin turned away from Arthur and looked over at Uther. “My mother, Hunith. She doesn’t know any of this and I don’t want her hurt by it. She lives in Cardiff.”

“I’ll see that she is protected.” Uther assured him. “I have friends there. I’ll get on the phone right away.”

“Thank you. Our first move is to connect with Morgause. I want to meet her.” Merlin said.

“I can arrange that.” Sophia nodded.

Arthur was sad to see the smile leave Merlin’s face but the fact that it had come and gone meant a lot to him. He stared at the coin in his hands and wrapped it up. “I think we need to keep this locked up for now father.” He handed it back to Uther who agreed.

“So. The plan is that Sophia, you’re going to get Morgause to come here and meet with us. Uther will send people to protect my mum. Arthur, you’re going to teach me about magic. I’m going to need someone to research everything they can about these dragons and bring the results to me.” Merlin went from one to the other listing off tasks. Mordred volunteered for that one. “Annis you’re going to get with the Ministry regarding my contract with Arthur. Gwaine and Leon you will both go pick up Gaius when she secures his release. And Morgana…” He looked towards Arthur’s older sister with a sigh, not quite sure what to do with her yet. “Help Mordred.”

Oddly enough, no one batted an eyebrow and simply took his direction. Merlin had expected some kind of resistance but nothing. Everyone went about their assigned tasks. “Arthur, can we stop in the kitchens? I want to talk to Gwen.”

Arthur nodded and followed Merlin out of the library with his hands in his pockets. Once they were alone in the hallway he grabbed Merlin by the shirt and yanked him back and up against the nearest wall. “Sorry.” He mumbled. No, he wasn’t really sorry. “But what you did in there… That was really hot and I have to kiss you now.”

Merlin certainly didn’t put up any resistance as he gazed a little coyly. He reached up and toyed with Arthur’s hair. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Arthur didn’t waste time. He pressed their bodies together and captured Merlin’s lips in a hungry, almost desperate kiss. His tongue sought and was granted entry and he did not waste the opportunity. He sucked, licked, devoured and absolutely thoroughly explored that sinful mouth. It was… he felt a surge of something deep in his heart. Merlin was nothing like his husband was he was abrupt and rude most of the time but his heart. His heart was gold and Arthur was starting to feel like there was a chance. Merlin’s fingers curled in his hair and one hand travelled down his back muscles to eventually rest on his ass. The kiss was warm and wet and enchanting but at the same time it also made him dizzy with want. His hands kept busy working their way up and down Merlin’s arms and they kissed until there was a need for breath. Arthur pulled his head back and searched Merlin’s eyes. “You make me feel again.” He whispered softly.

Merlin traced his finger in small circles on Arthur’s chest. “Is it me that makes you feel that way?” He lowered his eyes, voice heavy.

“You’re different.” Arthur told him gently. “I know that, and yes.” He nodded. “I wanted to kiss _you_.” He tried to convey the meaning growing in his heart but Merlin didn’t react.

“Well.” Merlin gave Arthur a half smile. “We’ll work on that.” He pushed Arthur away from him but only so they could get on with what he wanted to do. “Later.” He brushed his knuckles against Arthur’s cheek and led the way to the kitchens.

Gwen was there and looked anxious. “Oh Merlin!” She put down the measuring spoons, brushed her hands on her apron and untied it so that she could give him a hug without covering him in flour. “Lance told me something big just happened and he’ll be back late. Are you alright? I know you had to hide.” She gave Arthur a curious look but not quite as friendly as the one she gave Merlin.

“I’m fine Gwen.” Merlin reassured her. “You should just make sure you take care of the baby. I’ll be staying with Arthur but I’m really grateful for you taking care of me when I came back. If its okay with Arthur I’d like to continue helping you out here for a couple of hours when I…” He glanced at Arthur who looked puzzled. “I can’t be next to you 24/7, Arthur.”

“It’s fine.” Arthur said gruffly. “As to what’ going on, Gwen. Agravaine has been banished from the house. He was the traitor who let the Ministry know we had Merlin. We will be having Morgause here secretly. There will be a lot of things happening. I want you to stay here and out of danger, what with the baby and all.” He gave her a hopeful smile. He didn’t like it when she was mad at him. They were good friends when he was younger. “Merlin’s remembered a lot of his past self. We are. We’re going to fight the Ministry.”

“Well.” Gwen put her hands on her hips. “It’s about bloody time. Just make sure you do not hurt him.” She indicated Merlin. “And we’ll be fine.”

“Thank you, Gwen.” Arthur exhaled. “Come on Merlin, you wanted to know more about magic. Come to the gardens with me.”

Merlin followed tentatively.

***

What followed was a lesson in wonder. Merlin felt the power that radiated from Arthur the night in the rain when his mood had caused the storm but this was different. Arthur had wanted to be close to the earth when he showed Merlin the true nature of magic. He always loved the gardens at the manor, he used to play there as a child in the hedge maze and Apple trees. The estate was huge and old. It had been in the Pendragon family for a very long time. Merlin liked it much better in the sunshine of the afternoon than in the dead of night. Arthur stopped them by a small, decrepit looking fountain in the middle of the hedge maze. The water was thick and had an overload of leaves and mud from the recent storms. The statue was made of old stone and carved hundreds of years ago. It was a woman with two cherubic children on her lap. What was different was that instead of legs she had a long fish tail and her hair cascaded into waves. She was helping them drink from a jug which water trickled out of in small drips. “My mother used to come here and sit on the bench by the roses.” Arthur told Merlin as he indicated a white sculpted bench. There were bushes about, thorny ones but most of the rose bulbs were dead as it was long past spring.

“The truest magic comes from the earth.” Arthur knelt down and touched the ground. “You have to let the earth trust you. Earth, air, fire and water. All work together to create life and magic.” He spoke a few words and his eyes glowed slightly. His fingers sparked a tiny flame his lips puckered to blow it into the wind. The flame sparked and danced and split apart into several tiny fragments. The sparks danced along the ground and illuminated everything it touched with a glowing spark. Arthur stood, spread his fingers wide and made a sweeping motion towards the sparks. He spoke again, magical words, encouraging the magic and his eyes glowed again. As he concentrated everything that the sparks touched seemed get new life and color just as if suddenly it was spring and not fall.

Merlin watched enraptured as grass grew and became thick and green. The muddy water in the fountain cleared and the stone statue briefly became real flesh and blood. Sparkling water filled the fountain and the rose bushes bloomed. The Mermaid shifted tiredly and adjusted her children. To Merlin she offered a sultry smile pink breasts full and diamond bright eyes alive in the light of the sun. The sun that was Arthur Pendragon. The living statue altered her position and soon once again became stone but stone that had more shine to it, less moss and weather. A blue bird pulled a wiggly worm out of the earth. Merlin had never seen a blue bird before except in pictures. A nearby apple tree sprouted fruit, delicious bright red and ready to pick. Merlin laughed and moved around in the display, feeling like child at a birthday party. He picked one of the apples from the tree and ate it. It tasted just as gorgeous as it looked and he sank to the ground to lie fully in the thick grass. He smiled up at the sky. The clouds themselves obeyed Arthur for up above, he could swear that he saw a castle in the sky.

Arthur’s breathing became slightly labored and eventually he had to stop. The effects, however, would not be permanent. He dropped down by Merlin, laid back and panted heavily. Clearly just doing something like that had taken a lot out of him. “This is magic, Merlin. Magic is supposed to be for the Earth and yet we only ever have enough power to do small things and it doesn’t last.”

Merlin could already see the moss beginning to grow on the fountain as proof of that.

“I’m not strong enough to make it last.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair.

“We’ll make you strong.” Merlin turned over on his side and gazed at the Pendragon Heir. “It’s your destiny, Arthur, to return magic to the world.”

Arthur looked over at him and smiled. “I…”

“Don’t.” Merlin shook his head. “I don’t want to hear that.” He reached over and shushed Arthur by putting his finger to Arthur’s lips. “It’s too soon.”

 _I love you._ Arthur realized he’d been about to say because in that moment he was quite sure of it. When he reached out to the earth for the first time in years, it had given him some clarity. It wasn’t too soon. He knew it. Merlin Emrys had made him feel again, given him vision, made him see. Merlin Emrys had given him back life.

Merlin’s neck began to burn a little. “Arthur?” He looked over at him with a troubled sigh. “It hurts. Can you?”

“Of course.” Arthur sat up and behind Merlin as he did as well. He didn’t need Merlin to have his shirt off to see the birthmark working. He whispered a few words and began to rub.

Like before, it was like being lulled into a strange drug induced haze. It felt good, and the pain sort of drained out of him. He wondered if Magic generated pheromones and that’s why his birthmark reacted. He had no idea. This was all too new to him. He did know one thing. If Arthur could do what he did to this Garden to the whole world, they just might be able to save it from being clogged down by technology and progress. It was worth it. Any pain, any trouble. They needed to do this. They needed to fight the Ministry and open the gate.

The world needed magic to live again.

Arthur’s cellphone beeped with a text message from Sophia. She had contacted Morgause and they had arranged a time to meet. Morgause obviously would not be coming to Pendragon Manor and had suggested a seedier part of London. They would need to be incognito which was just as well since he happened to be sitting right next to someone who knew that area.

They would meet Morgause tomorrow.

As predicted, Annis did manage to work her own brand of magic with the ministry. The contract was a valid one and no matter how much James Sigan swore, it could not be broken. They couldn’t have Arthur, not yet.

**TBC**

 

For some help I created the below gift of the Pendragon Family Tree. It sucks but it's informative.:)

 


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin lay in Arthur’s arms in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Arthur was breathing steadily after a long day of revelations. They had managed to secure Gaius’ release and he was coming home tomorrow and Arthur was free from having to go to the Ministry for now. Merlin was absolutely dead set that he was not letting Arthur go there, ever. Looking back on the day he was somewhat surprised at himself. He never thought being a revolutionary was his calling. The Pendragons? They needed someone to push them to action. It shouldn’t be a crime to fall in love. He pushed himself up on his elbows and took a good look at the man lying asleep. Merlin found that he wanted to know him. From his past-life memories, he knew now that Arthur cared a lot, generally tried to be good and wasn’t evil. It was a miracle that didn’t happen given all he’d been through. If he hadn’t had the hope to cling to, Merlin wasn’t sure that Arthur would be the man he was today and had the potential of being.

He Leaned forward and kissed him gently. It was funny, up until a few days ago he hadn’t been sharing anyone’s bed. He liked living alone and he knew where his life was headed. And now he was navigating a dangerous situation and The Pendragons seem to be looking to him for direction. He was… could be their Source of power. He shivered. There was also the soul of a dragon inside him and everything wanted to wake up, to be free again and he felt alive and tingled with excitement. Hence the hard time being able to sleep, he could somehow … feel the dragon within him. Goading him forwards. Learn, grow, adapt, get more power, take…

Merlin traced his fingers in circular patterns around Arthur’s heart. He could feel it beating. Arthur had already fed him once but he knew he needed more. He needed to get powerful in order to help them. He needed to be stronger. In the back of his mind his subconscious was taunting him.

_You control them, the Pendragons. You’re their future, you’re their past. They belong to you. All of them. You have every right to take what you need. You’re their master, not the other way around. Without you, they are nothing. You are their Source of Power. Their connection to the Earth._

_I don’t want to be their master._

_You have no choice._

Merlin blinked several times fearful of the way his subconscious sounded suddenly like someone was actually talking to him. He shook his head to get the cobwebs out. He couldn’t afford to not be thinking clearly. Too much was riding on him.

He pulled himself up off the bed and got dressed. He needed to walk around and clear his head, he’d never get back to sleep at this rate. He kissed Arthur’s cheek. “Just going for a walk up and down the halls.” He whispered.

Arthur murmured something in response and turned over, clearly more interested in sleep. After all… they had a rather vigorous few hours.

Merlin walked up and down the hallway. As he did he heard the sounds of someone crying softly. He frowned and followed the noise. It was Morgana’s door and he knocked softly. She let him enter and she was sitting up in her bed and dabbing her eyes. She was dressed in a blue and white nightgown and robe and just huddled there in her blankets and pillows. “Are you alright?” He asked as he sat down on the bed.

“My sister.” Morgana sniffled. “I thought she was dead all this time.”

“Morgana, I’m so sorry.” He reached over and took her hand gently. “I should have been more sensitive earlier. Things happened so fast. Has she contacted you yet?”   
  
“No.” Morgana sniffled again, her hands trembled and he patted them. “Merlin?”

“Hm?”

“Will you hold me?” Morgana’s lips quivered and she looked so earnest and lost that Merlin couldn’t help himself.

“Alright.” He nodded. He shifted a bit and let her cuddle up against him.

“You’re warm.” She noted.

“Well, I’ve just come from Arthur.”

Morgana made a face. “It’s not fair that he gets you _again_.”

“Hey…” Merlin chuckled at her. “That’s not exactly right. I mean.”

“Oh come, on… Merlin.” Morgana snorted. “The way you look at him, the way he looks at you. It’s just like before. I may as well be invisible for all the attention your past life gave me. Don’t get me wrong, I was happy for them.”

“You liked him too didn’t you?” Merlin asked her gently.

“I did.” Morgana admitted. “But he only had eyes for Arthur. I’ll never find anyone who looks at me like that.”

“I wouldn’t say never, Morgana. You’re a beautiful girl and you’ve got a good heart. You’ll find someone.” Merlin assured her gently. “And besides, I’m not planning on only making Arthur strong. All of you. I’m for all of you.”

“You promise?” Morgana blinked at him.

“Yeah.” He grinned at her.

“I bet Arthur won’t like that.” Morgana chuckled.

“Well, it’s my decision.” Merlin shrugged. “I’m going to make House Pendragon strong.”

Morgana reached up and traced her fingers along his birthmark. “I can feed you a little if you like.”

“No.” Merlin shook his head. “I need to talk to him first. I know he’s not going to like it but all of you need to be at full power. I can’t just be for him alone.”

“Good luck with that talk.” Morgana’s laughed softly.

“He’ll have to deal. We can’t defeat the Ministry on half power. Do you want to come with us to see Morgause tomorrow?” Merlin reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. He felt oddly protective of her.

_Each of the Pendragons, they are yours. One way or the other._

“I don’t know if I should.” Morgana bit her lip. “I don’t know what I would say to her. It’s been a long time. Why didn’t she contact me?”

Merlin could understand her quandary. “When we get there, I’ll set up a video call, okay? That way you can talk to her without actually coming with us.”

“Thank you Merlin.” Morgana smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I’d better get back to Arthur. Listen, don’t worry.” He assured her as he disengaged himself from her. “I’m going to make this right. We’re going to make it right. I promise.”

“I believe you Merlin.”

He didn’t stay that long with her because he didn’t want to upset Arthur.

As it happened Arthur was awake when he returned. He smiled lazily at Merlin. “I got cold, you were gone.” He complained.

“Just needed a little walk.” Merlin pulled off his clothes again. He settled in next to Arthur and was soon enveloped in the other man’s arms.

“Mmmhmm.” Arthur rumbled.

“Morgana was awake, so I talked to her a bit. She’s upset about Morgause.” Merlin didn’t like secrets and right now they couldn’t afford to have anything in the way.

“I figured she would be.” Arthur yawned again. “I’m tired Merlin, aren’t you?”

“I’m too buzzed to sleep.” Merlin really was. His body was coursing with energy.

“Did um…” Arthur gave him a funny look.

“No.” Merlin shook his head.

“It would be okay if you did.” Arthur said in a somewhat gruff tone. It was the kind of tone that meant he really wasn’t okay with it.

“Are you sure?”

“No.” Arthur admitted with a sigh. “No. I’m not. I don’t want anyone touching you but me but how can I be selfish this time? I can’t. It wouldn’t be fair to the family. I’ll just. I’ll deal with it.” He exhaled. “I have just…one request.”

“What’s that?” Merlin laced his fingers with Arthur’s.

“Don’t do it with someone else in front of me.”

That was the real answer. Merlin sighed. It would hurt Arthur a lot but it had to be done. Pheromones were an intimate thing, even just through touch.

“I won’t.” Merlin told him gently.

“I need to ask something else, Merlin. I’m sorry but I have to.” Arthur said after a moment.

“Go on…”

“Limit it to a touch. I have no right to ask you to do this. But please, Merlin, if you care about me at all, please do this for me.” Arthur searched his eyes his own thick with emotion. “I can’t stand the thought of you doing what we do with other members of my family. It would just hurt too much.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Merlin smiled faintly. “I’m not that cruel, Arthur.”

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. Look, I know you don’t love me. But I appreciate that. I really do.”

_I know you don’t love me._

The words mocked him and Merlin tightened his arms around Arthur. “Just sleep, Arthur. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.” Merlin swallowed and changed the subject.

Arthur bit his lip and let it go. Honestly it had taken every ounce of his self-control to be reasonable. He knew everything must be very confusing for Merlin and he couldn’t blame him for not wanting to talk about feelings. Deep in his gut he knew there was a chance. He could feel it. He just had to be patient. He had to be understanding. He had to be all those things he wasn’t known for. If it killed him, he would be. For Merlin’s sake and to be the man that he deserved, not a man trapped in the past.

Unbidden, the image of Merlin dying in his arms made his stomach churn. He couldn’t lose him again, he just couldn’t. Unfortunately he had a sinking feeling that the tighter he held on, the more this Merlin would pull away from him.

He didn’t know what else he could do.

***

Merlin was in his element. This was his part of town, the seedier middleclass and he knew what they were getting into. He, Arthur and Sophia had actually taken the underground instead of driving just to avoid getting followed. They were dressed casually and incognito as possible. Lance was coordinating security with them and had an extraction team on standby. They were protected just from afar one way or the other.

Merlin wasn’t worried. He’d actually walked these streets carrying a gun in the past and was amused when Arthur looked appalled when he knew what to do with the gun Lance showed him. Working in this area was dangerous, you had to know how to protect yourself. “Not everyone had magic.” He’d chided Arthur.

“Merlin, there’s something you should know before we go down there.” Sophia said softly. “I’m not sure if you’re prepared for it as Arthur and I are.”

“Tell me.” Merlin was really not in the mood for people holding back.

“People in the resistance. Well, a lot of them have mixed blood. You might see their real selves.” Sophia tried to explain. “And they’re not all completely human.”

“I see.” Merlin considered Sophia. “Thank you for warning me.” He wasn’t sure what else to say about that but he figured that he’d find out. He snuck a glance at Arthur. Arthur had been quiet most of the day and Merlin thought it probably had something to do with their discussion last night. He worried a bit that Arthur couldn’t handle it. Merlin just wasn’t ready to jump into an intense relationship and he just wasn’t ready to admit what was the driving force behind everything he’d been doing the past few days.

Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur with his stupid good looks, his bright as the sun smile and his extremely effective hands. Merlin had to admit his body rather loved those hands. Still he could not bring himself to admit it. What if everything went horribly wrong?

When Arthur caught him staring he smiled at Merlin and Merlin felt a tingle in his stomach. He loved it when Arthur smiled at him. He felt special and warm and like nothing else mattered but that it was Arthur who smiled at him.

Sophia glanced between the pair of them and rolled her eyes. “Okay, here it is.” They had arrived at what was formally known as Kingston and in current times where the seedier side of London flourished. They passed The Market Merlin was familiar with was where he’d first met Arthur. Somewhere nearby was his apartment. He grimaced at the familiar scents that washed through his nostrils. In the area there was an old public library which had been condemned many years ago. It was towards that building they were headed.

“One moment.” Sophia stopped them on the sidewalk beside a specific lamp post. She put her finger on it and the symbol of the Underground League glowed faintly and vanished. No one noticed. There were too many people going back and forth in the area. Nobody watched them. “It’s important to remember that what we are about to see, no one else can, Merlin.”

She spoke a word, the password presumably. When she did the building, once decrepit and condemned came to life before their eyes. Had Merlin not seen the magic Arthur had worked in the garden this would have been the most amazing thing he’d ever seen in his life. The library windows seemed to fix themselves and shimmered in the sun and yet no one seemed to notice the way everything seemed to mend itself. There was life behind those walls. The building itself was well-maintained and as they approached the gate the two iron heads awoke. Merlin knew that Londoners walked around asleep to the world around them most of the time but he had no idea there was something like this here.

From the expression on Arthur’s face he hadn’t known the building was anything but a condemned old Library. Sophia held a conversation in another language with the heads on the gate and eventually they unlocked their ears and swung open just enough so that the three could get through and quickly locked again. Merlin could feel something happening around them. “What was that?”

“The ward is sealing again.” Sophia explained. “There is a powerful ward on this place, only some of us have the key. It is one of the many safe houses that lead to the underground below.”

“I thought wards were outlawed?” Arthur frowned.

“By the Ministry.” Sophia smirked.

“Sophia is this at all connected to the caves under the Pendragon Manor?” Merlin asked.

Sophia did not answer and it was just as well because they entered the library and Merlin let out a short gasp. It was far from empty. There were people there, huddled together, living the lives of refugees, clearly different from the normal person. People with deformities, people with crazy looking ears, people with wings. In a few places there was a space set aside for people who had reason to be afraid. The sad part was that there weren’t many and most were young and afraid. Merlin even though he caught a strange looking furry animal that he wouldn’t have been able to place in the real world. There were also those with weapons and it was a pair of them who escorted Sophia and Arthur to the lower levels of the library.

Morgause waited for them in front of a large glass window overlooking The Market. “Merlin and Arthur at last.” She turned and smiled tightly. “Sophia, thank you.”

“Morgause.” Arthur took a step forward to greet her but she held up her hand.

“There isn’t time for pleasantries.” Morgause looked them both over carefully. “If we are going to move, we must move quickly.”

“Morgause, your sister…”

“I will speak with Morgana when there is time.” Morgause interrupted Merlin. “Your powers.” She looked between the two of them. “How close are they to manifesting?”

“A week away, perhaps.” Arthur bit his lip.

“That slow?” Morgause’ brows furrowed. “It could go a lot faster and we don’t have time to wait. We need to move against the Ministry now while they’re disoriented trying to figure out how to override your contract. “Why isn’t the rest of the family helping?” She fixed her gaze upon Arthur.

Arthur colored. “I…”

Morgause looked over at Sophia. “Sophia, you have the blood of Pendragon. Take Merlin with you. You know what to do. I need to speak with Arthur alone.”

Arthur’s fists clenched and he scowled. “He’s not going anywhere.”

“You…” Mogause stabbed a finger at Arthur. “Do not get a choice in this. He’s too important. You cocked everything up last time. Tell me you’re not willing to do whatever it takes and you lot can go home now and accept your fate. The Ministry will take you away and strip you of your dignity and your powers. You’ll come back a shell, if they let you come back at all.” She prowled around Arthur. “So tell me, Pendragon, are you going to let your heart get in the way this time? Keep him to yourself for a month like the spoiled brat I always took you for? Or are you going to man up? Which is it going to be? You carry on as you are and you’re useless to me.”

Arthur swallowed, he knew Morgause was right and he hadn’t come to terms with the idea of not having Merlin to himself. He looked over at the man and Merlin could see the heartache in his eyes and the jealousy beginning to boil. He clearly didn’t want to say yes. There was something that he could do to help Arthur, even if he hated to admit what he knew in his heart anyway was the truth. It would reassure him.

“Arthur.” Merlin smiled at the man. “I meant what I said earlier, and…It only _means something_ with you.” It was the closest way he would get to telling Arthur he loved him, for now.

Arthur closed his eyes briefly and opened them. “I trust you.” His words were sharp as he spoke to Merlin but he spoke the truth. “Go with her.”

“Well.” Morgause’s smile was brilliant. “Now we’re getting somewhere.”

That had apparently been a test and as disgruntled as it made both of them, they did well in the eyes of the leader of the revolution and she hadn’t actually meant for Merlin to head off with Sophia.

Morgause proceeded to show them that indeed the League was ready. They had safe houses throughout London surrounding the Ministry, just waiting for the power to back them up. She had soldiers, she had a connection to each safe house through the tunnels under London. They would just need to coordinate a time and be ready and Merlin had to be ready for only he would have the power to open the gate. She and Merlin got along very well. He respected her bold nature and control. Together they created a plan of action while Arthur and Sophia watched.  Merlin seemed to be born for such things and as it became known who was in the library some of the refugees would come to greet him in awe. 

Emrys. They whispered. Emrys had returned.

Arthur wasn't entirely sure what to make of that. He didn't like having to promise not to monopolize Merlin. Every fiber of his being warred against doing that but he had no choice. And frankly, he could deal with it if Merlin kept looking the way he did. By the end of the day he was even telling Morgause what she was going to be doing and how they were going to coordinate. Arthur's heart swelled with pride instead of jealousy once it was time to leave.

_Merlin was truly a remarkable person._

And Arthur realized just then he hadn't thought of his dead husband the entire day. 

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is very short but something special happens in it. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a bit had a writers block last couple of days.:) I will have a longer chapter next chapter. Promise. I just wanted to post something.

Sophia stayed behind with Morgause after Merlin arranged for Morgause to speak to her sister Morgana. Arthur and Merlin headed back to the House and Arthur was oddly quiet for a longer time than Merlin was comfortable with.

“Are you alright, Arthur?” Merlin asked him gently.

“Not really.” Arthur shook his head and sighed. He ran his hand through his hair. “We’re about to start a war, Merlin. Not the kind of war that will ever be written about in the history books but a war nonetheless.”

“If you can see another way, _tell_ me!” Merlin stopped walking and glared at him. “I’m doing this _for you_ , you know.”

“I know that.” Arthur looked exasperated. “I just feel like everything is about to get out of control and Morgause is putting you on the front lines. I don’t want to lose you again.”

“You won’t lose me.” Merlin put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “Just keep teaching me.” He slid his hand down and rested it over his lover’s heart.

Arthur took the opportunity given to him and kissed Merlin. At first it was just a chaste taste of the younger man’s lips, but to his surprise Merlin deepened the kiss and pressed their bodies together. It was incredibly public and Arthur blushed slightly. A couple of girls giggled as they walked past the pair. Arthur laughed slightly and grasped his hand. “I…” He brought Merlin’s hand to his lips and kissed his palm. “I love _you_ , Merlin.” He knew he wasn’t supposed to talk of such things but he just couldn’t stop himself.

Merlin frowned and took his hand away. “I…” He held it away and looked down. He couldn’t bear to look Arthur in the eye.

“It’s alright.” Arthur sighed pulled his head down so he could kiss the top of it. “I just … you’re so … determined. So together. In spite of all of this.”

Merlin laughed shortly. “It’s really not that.” He looked back over at Arthur and bit his lip. “Not even a week ago, my life was pretty normal. I had no idea what I was and the only thing I looked forward to was the day I could go home to Cardiff and now you’re telling me you love me. Forgive me, but I’m overwhelmed enough, Arthur. When this is over and we’ve freed your family from the yoke of the Ministry, we’ll talk. Okay? I can’t be in love with you and help them at the same time.”

Arthur nodded, “I’m fine with that, Merlin.” He’d already accepted anyway that it would take a really long time for Merlin to admit his feelings. He couldn’t blame the man for not thinking the situation was genuine. He smiled widely at him anyway. “It’s alright.” He reassured him.

When they got back to the manor they met with an ecstatic Morgana who threw her arms around Merlin and hugged him tightly. “Thank you!” She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Morgause contacted me.” Her eyes shone as she gazed at Merlin like he was a god among men. Merlin slid his arms around her and hugged her back. The way he touched her wasn’t exactly chaste.

Arthur was talking to his father when he saw the contact happen from across the room. Uther put a hand on his arm when he couldn’t stop the stricken expression in time to hide it.

Merlin inhaled Morgana’s scent and felt a bit dizzy. He had charged on Arthur’s pheromones before but Morgana’s were something else entirely. He didn’t quite realize what he was doing until he heard Uther clear his throat and he was jolted back to reality. Morgana rested her head against his chest and didn’t seem willing to pull away just yet. He was completely confused and not sure what to do.

Arthur stared helplessly as Merlin did what he’s meant to do for the family to Morgana. He knew in his heart this meant that they had been talking. That Merlin had been comfortable enough with her to hold her like that. It was only his father’s comforting hand that kept him from sagging to the floor.

“It doesn’t mean anything, Arthur. It’s what he was born to do.” Uther said softly. “You must accept it this time.”   
  
Arthur looked at Uther and nodded firmly. His father was right. As much as it hurt, Morgana deserved this from Merlin. He sighed and tried to shut out the emotional pain as he watched.

Merlin touched Morgana’s hair gently and wondered if she even knew. “Morgana?” He whispered at her.

She gazed up at him. “What?” At that moment she must have realized what was happening because her eyes widened.

“Shh. It’s fine.” Merlin shook his head. “Just let me.” They clasped hands and Merlin gazed into her eyes. “I’m not sure how to do this.” He’d just taken some of her pheromones and felt the power combine with his own and right now the only person in the world was Morgana Pendragon.

She smiled blearily up at him. “Just touch my hands.” She whispered, not daring to look at her father and brother. She well knew that once it had begun, it could not be stopped.

He felt the familiar buildup and the burning in his neck. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes because it had probably been a long time since she’d done this. Merlin smiled as reassuringly as he could. It was weird. Energy flooded into him and mingled with his own. He felt it settle and twist and pulse in his body. The pain vanished and the birthmark became warm. His eyes glowed. “Ready?” he asked her softly. He didn’t know why he was able to do this now but Arthur had loosely explained it had something to do with all the pheromones he’d been taking from him recently. He was like a dry sponge when he first came to the manor.

This part he had only done once with Arthur and it had been extremely intimate. With Morgana it was different. He simply clasped her hands and smiled at her. “Inhale.” He told her softly.

Morgana breathed in and felt her whole body tingle and become alive with a rush of pure power. She stumbled backwards from the force of it but Merlin held on to her. Her hair lifted up as the energy crackled into her. Merlin waited until he could see the gold flickering in her eyes and released her hands. She staggered back and he collapsed to the ground.

Arthur rushed over immediately and caught him before he hit the floor. “Merlin? Merlin…” He cradled Merlin’s body while the young man’s eyes slipped closed. He was breathing heavily but not completely unconscious.

Merlin gripped Arthur’s shirt as he struggled to regain control over his body. For some reason it was painful to release his power into Morgana and his body shuddered from the impact. He hadn’t lost his power or anything he just… it hadn’t hurt like that with Arthur. Arthur stroked his hair gently. “I’m fine… I’m fine….” Merlin whimpered.

That was when Arthur realized, “You haven’t fully discharged before, Merlin.”

Morgana had been the first to take that power and although she was his sister Arthur felt a sudden wash of rage. He just… it should have been him. He should have been the first.

Merlin clutched Arthur’s hand. “I’m … going to throw up.” He coughed and clutched his stomach.

Uther flicked his fingers and a trash bucket made its way towards Merlin. He normally didn’t use magic flippantly but … special case. Besides, he could recharge now.

Morgana shuddered as her father held her steady. “I’m fine too.” She said in a husky voice. “God that was…” She gazed up at Uther. “I feel so alive.” She cast a glance at Arthur and then Uther. “This must be what it is like to be you two.” She bent down and touched the floor. “God, I can feel the earth beneath the stone. Merlin, you’re amazing!” She started to laugh as she twirled around. Her hair swished and crackled with energy.

Uther smiled as he watched her, he wished Igraine was downstairs to see it. “You should go visit your mother, Morgana.” He told her. “Don’t try any spells yet, give it a few hours to settle.” He rubbed her back gently.

Merlin cracked an eye open, gave her a sickly smile and promptly threw up. He looked up at Arthur shakily as he wiped his mouth. “Is that how it should be?”

Arthur nodded. “Except with me, Merlin always had a hard time whenever he did that with the rest of the family.” He drew his hand through Merlin’s hair gently. His anger was gone and in its place resignation.

“I’m sorry, Arthur. I know you didn’t want to be present. I didn’t know that was going to happen…” Merlin looked at him worriedly. He knew Arthur hadn’t wanted to see this happen.

“I’m fine, Merlin.” Arthur lied softly. He smiled at his … his Merlin.

“No, you’re not.” Merlin frowned. “Come on, help me upstairs.”

**TBC**


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at long last sorry for the wait. its the holidays now so updates will be slow  
> Always love comments. I changed a bit in Ch 8 because it wasn't consistent. oh well. It's Merlin and Arthur

Once the pair were back in Arthur’s room he settled Merlin down a small two-seater sofa. He reached over to flick the hair from Merlin’s forehead and smiled faintly. “I’ll ask Gwen to send up something to settle the nausea,” he gently smiled.

They could both sense each other’s distress. It was certainly scary to be connected to someone as it resulted in a feeling of mutual discord. Merlin could not decide which one of them was in worse shape emotionally, though he certainly felt like he’d been hit by a truck. Things seemed to escalate when they were both upset so he did his best to calm himself down. If he could manage it, perhaps it would reflect on Arthur and the two of them could settle down.

Merlin curled up on the couch and watched Arthur walk to his door and talk to one of the hall maids. After he placed the order Arthur turned back and got them both a drink from his room fridge. He seemed to have relaxed a little bit. He settled down beside Merlin and just watched as he rested his arms on his thighs. He stared curiously at the drink, it was ginger-ale, not something he’d expected to be in Arthur’s fridge.

“Just take a few easy breaths,” suggested Arthur. “It’s, overwhelming, I know. We get a huge power rush from it, that’s what Morgana was feeling just now. The way you and I do it is more… intimate. Eventually it will be give and take between us. It’s a more stable power. Lasting.” He affectionately patted Merlin on the leg and smiled warmly at him. “Anyway,” he nodded, “drink.”

He was handling it well, Merlin thought and he admired the resolved way Arthur was dealing with this. It made him feel better about everything. If Arthur was able to handle what had happened between him and Morgana maybe he could do this. “Arthur?” Merlin’s gaze lifted up to the blonde man.

“Thank you,” smiled Merlin, warm and full.

Arthur looked at him in surprise and his eyebrows climbed. His voice was slightly hitched when he responded. “What do you have to thank me for? I dragged you out of your life into this?” He swept his hand vaguely about the room.

“No one but my mother and Will cared about me.” Merlin said slowly. “But now your entire family are depending on me. It feels… it’s overwhelming but it’s nice to be wanted and to have a purpose.”

Will. The name startled Arthur for a moment and he had yet to meet the mysterious roommate Will Merlin kept talking about. He knew what he looked like and what the man did for a living which included a lot of traveling. He didn’t know what the status of Will’s relationship with Merlin really was. Friends? Past Lovers? Arthur had no idea how deep it went and he had to admit he was a little jealous. “Well…” Arthur smiled when he saw the sincerity in Merlin’s eyes. “You’re welcome.”

Gwen was kind enough to send them up a rolling tray and it was soon delivered by a maid. Arthur arranged the table so they could both eat. There would be no family dining room tonight, Merlin needed peace and quiet.

Merlin gradually gained back his strength as they chatted amiably and ate together. Merlin found out that one of Arthur used to enjoy racing boats in the past and Arthur found out that Merlin liked foreign exotic foods, his favorite food was Thai. He liked to experiment. He lived sparsely because he couldn’t afford much. He just got used to not having a lot of things. Which of course made Arthur smile a little because it just highlighted how different the Merlin with him now was. It also made him feel slightly better that they could talk. Merlin also liked to walk through the shopping districts just to see the lights. He never bought anything but he said it was nice to see families moving about. His job was fairly mundane. He didn’t particularly like doing it but he was good at it. He was good at reading people and putting them together with clients. He got the job through a friend of his mother’s. When asked what he would really like to be doing, Merlin had just smiled. “I don’t really know, Arthur. I’m good with people, that’s my thing.”

Arthur reached up and brushed his cheek with his knuckles. “You are,” he rumbled softly.

Merlin smiled again at him.

“Yeah.” Arthur promised gently. “Feeling better?”

Merlin nodded, food had helped. So had talking with Arthur. He was getting to know him more every day and it helped him deal with the feelings. Arthur at first had seemed like someone dark and nightmarish. Now he’d gotten to know him a little and he saw a man who had been terribly hurt. He was a man with a lot of potential too. Merlin could just somehow feel that if he were given the chance, if someone stood behind him, he could be that person the prophecies all talked about. He could bring power back to the Earth, he could restore it. So he smiled and in his eyes he tried to show the faith he had in Arthur. “Yeah…” He set down his drink and licked a drop of liquid from his lips.

Arthur was lost when he saw that smile directed at him. It was so, so full of… he couldn’t put his finger on what exactly but no one had ever smiled at him like that before, not like that. “ _Mer_ lin….”

“Arthur, kiss me!” Merlin’s voice was soft as he caught the hand that still caressed his cheek.

Arthur was only too happy to oblige. The kiss was soft and gentle at first but quickly escalated. Merlin tugged on his lower lip and sucked his tongue eagerly. Arthur sighed and allowed him to take charge. He leant back on the couch while Merlin kissed him and climbed onto his lap. He rolled his hips against Arthur’s groin and reveled in the way he quickly reacted.

“I think I’m supposed to be teaching you more about magic.” Arthur murmured against Merlin’s chin as he kissed his way down the other man’s jaw to nip his ear.

“This is magic, Arthur.” Merlin said warmly.

“You’re magic.” Arthur whispered and slipped his fingers under the younger man’s shirt.

They worked at clothing leisurely as Merlin didn’t want a rushed encounter. He took time to explore Arthur’s body, to find out what he liked and what made him whimper for more. He kissed and licked his way through every sensitive spot he could find and Arthur started to tremble under him. He traced his fingers leisurely over the man’s muscular form and coaxed his body to come to life. Arthur opened his eyes and looked at Merlin. Tears welled in them as he looked for something there, begged for something to be there without having to ask.

“Yes.” Merlin finally relented. “I love you, Arthur.” As much as he had wanted to wait, to understand and to be sure. His rational mind tried to argue that a few days wasn’t enough time to be in love with someone. It just wasn’t. But that look in Arthur’s eyes, that need, he couldn’t deny it. He couldn’t hold back any longer. It wasn’t just the memories of his past life, the fleeting scenes in his mind that confused him every now and then. He had been trying very hard to suppress those memories so that he could focus on what HE felt, not what the previous him had felt. He didn’t want to love Arthur just because he had in the past. He’d wanted a reason to love Arthur in the present and finally he realized he didn’t need a reason. His soul wanted to be with Arthur so much he couldn’t fight it anymore. The dragon inside him wanted it and he wanted to give something to Arthur. To give him a reason to fight, to bolster his confidence and courage.

“I love you.”

Arthur’s eyes widened and his lips parted in a sort of off-key laugh as he gazed at Merlin. His head reeled with questions. Was he just saying that? Did he really mean it? Eventually Arthur decided he didn’t care. He could deal with anything now that he’d found this feeling again. He had love again. He had Merlin’s love and this time he wouldn’t screw everything up.  
  
Merlin’s confidence in Arthur made him feel stronger, more capable. It made his eyes gleam, body sing and spirit lift. It made him feel alive. Alive for the first time in twenty-five years. That night when they explored each other and tested their boundaries it was more than Arthur could ever have hoped for. It was everything he’d wanted and needed.

***

Arthur slept soundly and when he woke the next day with Merlin sleeping at his side he felt an exhilaration that coursed through every bone in his body. His gazed roamed eagerly over the pale skin as the morning light bathed him. He crooked his head slightly so that he could check the birthmark and his smile grew. The dragon wings were glowing faintly. They had expanded fully up to his elbows. It was a sign that they were ready and both restored. He felt confident that he could watch Merlin with his family today and he could handle what Merlin had to do for them. He practically bounced out of bed with a vigor he hadn’t felt since he was a teenager and huffed as Merlin lazily stretched.

“Five more minutes,” mumbled Merlin as he cracked open an eye briefly.

“Come on, _Mer_ lin!” Arthur tugged at the covers. “You’re fully charged. We’ve got people to visit!” He chuckled when Merlin gave him a scowl. “Into the shower with you. Don’t make me magic ice-water over your head.”

“You wouldn’t dare…” Merlin opened the other eye.

Arthur gave him a grin, “Oh wouldn’t I?” His eyes glowed and above Merlin’s head a bubble of water began to form with little ice-cubes in it.

“Arthur!” Merlin scrambled away from it. “I hate you.” He yawned and scratched his stomach.

“Move it. We’re going to find Mordred first.” Arthur prodded him in the direction of the bathroom. “My little brother won’t know what hit him.

The shower eventually did help wake him up. It managed to shake him out of the haze of sleep and other things related to a night after sex with Arthur. Merlin couldn’t deny that he felt a lot better today. Arthur’s enthusiasm was difficult to ignore, too. He seemed almost like a different man, he was full of life and his smile was wide and happy. Once he managed to shake himself awake and shampoo his hair he felt a lot more… well human wasn’t exactly the term anymore. He could feel the dragon inside him, awake and ready. He could feel a lot more things at the surface now. He glanced at his back and frowned. The wings were evident now and more than just a birthmark. They were intricately woven around his bones and it was unnerving to say the least. The markings now reached his elbows and it was truly uncomfortable to look at. It made him feel somehow…bound. He turned away and couldn’t quite decide how he felt. He thought back to his conversation with Morgause. If the gate were open mages would be free. He saw the words on this skin now clearly: Draconis Libris.

He wondered if that meant that Sources would be free as well and remembered the dream he’d had of dragons being such an intricate part of the world.

***

They sought Mordred who could be found in the archives section of the library, an adjoining room that was rarely visited and he looked up with a grim smile. He was searching both data discs and intricate old books.

“There you are.” Mordred groused slightly. “I thought you might have forgotten me and this task you assigned.” He gave Merlin a reproachful look. “You seem different.” He glanced from his brother to Merlin. “What’s changed?” Even with his small amount of magic he could tell that something had.

Arthur found a chair and turned it around to sit on it impatiently. He honestly felt like a teenager again he was so full of energy. “Everything.”

“Not everything.” Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur. “I’d like to do for you what I did for Morgana yesterday.”

Mordred stared at him, “Really?” There was a strange change to the teen’s eyes as they lit up with the idea. “Are you feeling that much better?”

“Yes.” Merlin nodded.

Mordred glanced over at Arthur, “And you?”

“I’m fine with it.” Arthur grinned. “He knows what not to do.”

Mordred cleared his throat, “Well, before you do that and I get high from it I want to tell you what I found.”

“Go ahead.” Merlin sat down next to him and found his body began to tingle slightly. It simply … knew… Mordred needed power. It was a strange feeling and he let the power sort of get used to Mordred’s proximity.

“I read a very old account of a sorcerer who had been banned. It was locked and I hacked it. The story goes that the dragons never actually left the world. They were bound by the Mage-Lords at the time, the Ministry. They were bound into Sources. This account says that the power of the sources comes from the dragons. It eventually resulted into them dying out. There was one dragon left when Nimue did her spell and that was the last dragon, Merlin, the one used to keep your soul alive. There are other sources in the world that the dragon souls are bound to but none as powerful as the one you have. I think that when the gate is open, the dragon souls will be free and magic will be free again and not harnessed. Which means, I don’t know what… but there it is. You can read it for yourself.” Mordred displayed the work on his computer.

Merlin nodded thoughtfully, “We’ll do it. We just have to get to the gate. That’s what the resistance is gearing up for. Speaking of it, Mordred, will you let me?”

Mordred nodded, breathless. Anticipation rippled through him as he looked at his older brother and then to Merlin. “Are you sure he isn’t going to kill me?”

Arthur gave him a surly look.

“He won’t kill you.” Merlin chuckled. “Touch my hands.”

After Morgana he was going to do this carefully so he wouldn’t get so drained. The energy built up and Mordred could feel goosebumps on his skin when the transfer began. He shivered and felt the power surge into him. It was almost like drinking coffee or one of those alert sodas. His head buzzed from the rush of it. “uhhhh…” Mordred gasped loudly. Like Morgana his hair lifted and swirled on its own and the air in the room tightened. The young man swallowed but his tongue was dry and he coughed. Merlin’s eyes glowed a rich gold and in spite of the dryness in his throat he felt any discomfort lessen. He was locked to Merlin’s eyes and a strange sensation pooled in the pit of his stomach. He could see why Arthur wouldn’t want this to be more than a touch. His young body was already desperate with want. Want to touch, want to press himself up and want to give himself entirely to Merlin. It was overwhelming and agonizing at the same time because he didn’t want that. His magic began to come alive within him and Mordred felt sensations and could see things he’d never seen before. The light around the room became extra bright, colors were vibrant and when he finally thought he couldn’t take anymore and his head was going to explode another rush of power washed through him.

Merlin’s voice was soft. “Mordred, you can open your eyes now.”

Mordred did and found that they were no longer touching. It was indescribable, what he felt and he swirled around in amazement. “Oh my god… Arthur…” He gazed around at the room in delight. He could see the lines of power. He could see the bindings in the leather books, the love that went in to making them, he could see the outline of Merlin’s birthmark right through his clothing. He could see Arthur, and the sun that shone from him. “Arthur…” He blinked back tears. He had been so wrong about his brother.  
  
There truly was hope.

Merlin breathed heavily as he watched Mordred move tentatively over to his brother and they embraced.

“I’m sorry, Arthur, I’ve been a shit to you.”

“In the past, Mordred.” Arthur responded softly. He stroked his younger brother’s curls as the teen came down from the high. “I’ve got you. Merlin?” He looked in concern to his lover.

Merlin was taking low and steady breaths. This had been different from the time with Morgana, much less intimate but still… it took him by surprise and his body was still trying to figure out how to react. He nodded at Arthur. “No nausea…” He said finally. “Who’s next?”

“Why don’t we wait a little while?” Arthur suggested.

“No I want to do this now, we don’t have time to wait. But first, your father and then your mother.” Merlin told Arthur. “I want to see if we are able to do anything for her with the four of you at full power. I’ll probably need to recharge before we can get to your cousins.”

Arthur nodded, he understood. They all needed to be at full power as soon as possible.

A lot was riding on it.

Still, he didn’t want Merlin to overdo it.

That said, they went to find Uther.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm doing a lot of work on these interactions but I didn't want to gloss over this bit.

It did not take them long to find Uther as he was in his study with Gaius. Gaius looked like he’d taken a few hits and Uther had a medical kit open and was having a bit of difficulty getting the old man to let him tend his wounds.

“Uther, I’m fine.” Giaus tersely. “There’s no need to fuss.”

The old man didn’t look fine and Uther scolded him, “You have a cracked rib and can barely see out of one eye. I’m glad we got you out of there when we did as there’s no telling what would have come back a few days from now. You should have just told them what you knew.”

“And betray the house? Never.” Gaius glared at the House Lord.

“Hold still then you old bugger and let me work!” Uther glowered at Giaus and only just noticed Arthur and Merlin as they stood in the doorway. “Good afternoon boys. The Ministry saw fit to return Gaius in one piece but failed to ensure his visit was without incident. Gaius keeps telling me he’s fine, but I know better.” Uther threw the old man another look. “How are you feeling today, Merlin?” He asked the young man and there was real concern in his voice.

“Much better, thank you.” Merlin smiled. Uther was a kind man if a bit overbearing at times. He could tell that the House Lord truly cared about the state of the old lawyer who had originally drew up the contract between him and Arthur.

“In fact that’s why we’re here, father. Merlin was able to give Mordred a full charge just as he did with Morgana yesterday.” Arthur told his father hurriedly. “He wants to try with you today.”

“I can speak for myself, you know.” Merlin snorted at Arthur. “He’s right sir. I feel a hundred times better today than I have since coming here.”

“Well that’s…” Uther pursed his lips into a thin smile. “Good. Are you sure it’s wise to do another charge so soon after the first one of the day?” He looked concerned at the pair of them as he continued to apply treatment to Gaius’ various scrapes and bruises.

“I honestly feel great, sir.” Merlin assured him. “I woke up this morning and I don’t know. Everything just felt…” he smiled at Arthur, “right.”

Gaius watched the interaction between Merlin and Arthur curiously. “You do seem a lot livelier than when last we met, young man.” He noted. “A lot more color in your cheeks. Less like a waif.”

“A waif!?” Merlin eyed Gaius with a disgruntled look.

Arthur ruffled his hair fondly.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Uther shook his head. “In the past we’ve only ever done them once per day. It was a huge drain on the Source. I don’t want to risk that with you.” Uther screwed the top back on a bottle of ointment he’d been using. “I can wait one more day.”

“With respect, father.” Arthur interjected. “We can’t. We need to get strong and Merlin is ready. Look at him yourself, you know I’m right.”

Uther sat back at his desk and fixed his eyes on Merlin. He looked older than his years at that particular moment as though his skin was slightly stretched but he was drawing on his power reserves. His eyes glowed and he spoke softly. There was a light sparkle on his fingers that danced about his knuckles. It leapt off his hand and Merlin smiled in delight. The light began to transform into an oval shape then flatten out to a mirror like surface. It hovered about the size of a man’s head and Uther peered through it at Merlin.

Merlin felt strange, like something was prickling at his skin and his first reaction was to defend himself from the intrusion. He gripped Arthur’s shoulder instead. Arthur reached up and laced his fingers through Merlin’s with a comforting smile. “Just let him. This is one of his special powers. Father can see the strength of one’s abilities. He used to be a teacher at the Ministry.”

Merlin lifted his head and steeled himself for the intrusive magic to work. Uther’s eyes swirled and flickered as his magic subtly probed and prodded.

“Turn around.” Uther told him. “Show me your back.”

Merlin glanced at Arthur, somewhat disconcerted. The birthmark wouldn’t be all Uther would see. Arthur wasn’t always gentle.

Arthur nodded, “He can take it.”

Merlin pulled off his shirt and turned around. There was no way he could hide the various love bites and such but Uther didn’t seem put off.

Uther studied the birthmark through his mirror. “If you know how to look properly you can still see the lines of magic from the tip of his elbow down his spine.” His words were clinical but Merlin still felt a bit odd. “Gaius, what do you think?” He allowed the old man to take a look.

Gaius put on his spectacles and studied Merlin’s back. “Arthur is correct. He shows no signs of fatigue and the power lines are intact. I believe you should allow him to touch you.”  
  
“The only person who has ever done that is Ygraine.” Uther muttered as the mirror disintegrated into a bunch of colorful lights. “You may put your shirt back on, we’ve seen what we needed to.”

Merlin was only too happy to oblige.

“Father, I know you love mother … but we need you at full power.” Arthur stopped when Uther glared at him.

“Don’t presume to tell me about duty, son.” Uther said quietly. “I will allow this to happen but everyone needs to leave the room. Including you, Arthur.”

“But…”

“It’ll be fine, Arthur.” Merlin assured him. “Look after Gaius.”

Arthur did not look convinced but Uther did not look like he was going to back down on this. With a frustrated sound Arthur helped Gaius out of the study and left Uther and Merlin alone.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably and turned to look at the older man.

“My son is in a fragile state, Merlin.” Uther told him flatly. “I expect that you understand? His emotions have been all over the place until just today. For once they are centered. Did you have something to do with that?”

“I told him I loved him.” Merlin looked down at the floor and wasn’t sure why he was afraid to meet Uther’s eyes.

Uther sighed. “I hope for both your sakes you really do.” He let out a long breath and leaned against his desk. “You know that I’m the most effective of the Pendragons? As far as raw power goes, that’s Arthur. He’s the Heir. The Heir always has the most powerful magic. As the House Lord my magic is the most controlled. That is why I have been able to preserve it after all this time.”

Merlin nodded. “I understand sir. I know that everything is complicated and I’m only just learning but I promise you, I take it very seriously.”

“Very well then.” Uther removed his gloves. The man wore gloves all the time and finally Merlin was able to see why. His hands had rather horrible burn scars.

“What happened?”

“A story for another time.” Uther told him. “We all have our scars, Merlin.”

It was one thing to do this with Mordred and Morgana but Uther was something else entirely. Merlin swallowed and his nerves jangled. He was touching his lover’s father. It made him a little dizzy from the very idea of it.

Uther just gave him a kind smile and nodded. “It’ll be alright, Merlin. It’s painless, really. Magic is easier to deal with if you just accept it and go with the process. Just let it in.” He gave Merlin an encouraging nod and finally the young man lifted his hands to touch Uther’s.

It wasn’t what he was expecting. It was different, he felt, older magic. Uther’s pheromones were controlled unlike Morgana’s and Mordred’s and not as overwhelming as Arthur’s were. Uther was a man who had complete control over himself and everything inside him. It was addicting, actually and Merlin could help but feel a thrill run through him as he gazed up at the older man. There was just something about being next to someone with that much control. Merlin knew without a shadow of a doubt that Uther was holding back. He was handsome for his age, the Lord of House Pendragon and could have had anyone. This was a power rush that thrilled and intoxicated him. There were layers upon layers within the man and if he wanted to he could push and get to them all. The old magic called to him, enticed him, taunted him and the dragon loved it.

Uther was just as intense as Arthur if not more so and Merlin felt like the world was being pulled out from under his feet. His skin flushed and he began to breathe irregularly and began to understand the danger of being the power source for the entire family. He felt his legs give way and Uther’s fingers lace with his to hold him up and keep him steady. “Easy there.” Uther’s voice seemed both far away and near as Merlin sort of staggered against him in a daze.

The older man let him rest against his chest. He held Merlin steady while he gently patted his shoulder.

“Is this why you made Arthur leave?” Merlin asked.

“Yes, I didn’t want him to see you like this with me.” Uther’s voice was kind, like he was talking to a kitten.

“He wouldn’t like it.” Merlin murmured as his fingers bunched against Uther’s shirt sleeve. His body felt amazing and he was giddy and a little incoherent.

“He would hate it.” Uther chuckled. “But I understand how he feels. Come on sit down. I’ll get you a drink.” He half carried Merlin to the couch in his study and settled him on it. He pulled a pillow and helped prop up the younger man. “There. Better now?” Merlin could only nod. His eyes were fixed on Uther like a kid in a candy store. His stomach churned slightly as he realized he was feeling like a kid who had just received a taste of his favorite treat and wanted more. Old Magic was really addicting. “I’m sorry, Merlin.” Uther gently dislodged his sleeve from Merlin’s fingers. “But that’s all you get. I’m at full power now.” He poured the young man a really strong drink. “Drink, you need to pull yourself together before Arthur comes back in here.”

“How old are you, sir?” Merlin asked.

“I think you should call me Uther, now, Merlin.” Uther told him with a light smile. “I was born in 1820. I had one older brother, Tristan but he died in the first Magic War of 1905. Annis is my younger sister. I inherited the house in 1910 and made it mine while we signed the treaty with the Ministry and they gained more power.”

“The dragon likes your magic.” Merlin accepted the drink and gulped it down.

“I’m not surprised.” Uther shrugged as he moved away. Merlin prevented him by reaching out to grasp his jacket again. “Merlin.” Uther gently removed his hand. “Focus. Look at me. My eyes.”

Merlin wanted to look anywhere else but at Uther’s face. He felt wrecked just thinking about what his body was feeling.

Uther, however, lifted his chin up and forced him to meet his eyes. “Merlin. Focus.”

Uther’s eyes glowed slightly and caught Merlin’s attention. He slowly felt his body begin to settle down into a kind of embarrassing afterglow. He was really, really embarrassed. He had almost practically thrown himself at Arthur’s father.

Uther noted the shamefaced expression and shook his head, “don’t do that.” He told him. “It’s the magic, Merlin. That’s what you are attracted to. You can’t help it. Now, look at me and relax.”

As Uther calmed him down Merlin began to feel a little more human again. It had been so different than with Morgana or Mordred. “Will anyone else be like this?” He couldn’t fathom having to go through this with the cousins.

“Annis perhaps, but she is younger than I and hasn’t got the power I do. The others will be just like Mordred and Morgana. You won’t feel quite like this with anyone else.” Uther told him. “Shall I call him in?”

“Yes. Yes I’m okay now.” Merlin nodded. He really wasn’t. That had been like taking a drug for the very first time and knowing you could easily be addicted to it.

“Arthur! It’s over. You can come in now.” Uther called to the door and unlocked a seal spell he’d put on it just in case Arthur had tried to come in before.

Merlin sank into the couch and gulped the rest of the drink. His face was flushed and he wasn’t sure he could look Arthur in the eye.

“Merlin!” Arthur moved quickly to him and knelt down beside him. “You alright?”

“I’ll be with Ygraine.” Uther told him. “You may join us when you are ready.”

Arthur nodded distractedly to his father. “Merlin?”

Merlin looked down at his lap. Ashamed. Oddly he didn’t feel ill or nauseous as he had with Mordred and Morgana. “I think…” He worried his lower lip. “I think I came on to your father. But Arthur..” He quickly looked up and faltered at his lover’s shocked expression. “Nothing happened. He was kind and I think he knew what would happen so he controlled things. His magic is so….” He gestured lamely. “God it was like having chocolate and wine at the same time.”

Arthur’s expression became tight and wary…but Merlin reached out and took both of his hands.

“God, Arthur. Don’t look like that. It’s just the magic. That’s all.” Merlin searched the other man’s eyes. “I guess, he knew and wanted to spare you having to see me like that.”

Arthur exhaled and took a long shuddering breath. “I told you to do this. It’s… its fine, Merlin.” He smiled. “I trust you.”

Merlin’s eyes shone. He tugged Arthur to him and kissed him hard. 

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a lame plan.:) I don't know how to plan these things. LOL  
> I love comments. Thank you for commenting!

Ygraine, sweet, beautiful mother of the three lovely Pendragons lay upon the bed when Merlin and Arthur finally arrived. “It does my heart good to see you all united.” It was Morgana’s hand she reached for to squeeze softly. “You’re radiant, my dear one.”

“That is due to Merlin.” Morgana smiled at her brother’s lover and Merlin blushed.

“Don’t tax yourself too much, my love.” Uther kissed Ygraine’s brow. “We are all gathered here to see if our combined resource can give you relief finally.

“You give me relief more than you know,” Ygraine smiled at her husband weakly. She reached out her hand and beckoned Arthur forward. He knelt slightly and let her hand touch his cheek. “My dear son.” She caressed his face gently and smiled encouragingly. “I’m proud of you,” she told him gently. “Mordred?”

Mordred reluctantly came forward. Being the last child he’d always felt he’d somehow contributed to Ygraine’s frailty. He swallowed and raised his eyes to meet hers. “Come here.” She beaconed him. Mordred did and sort of scooted in between Uther and Ygraine. “You’re a fine young man. Don’t ever forget it.” Mordred sort of shuffled and blushed.

Merlin smiled as he saw the family together. He only ever had his mum and Will. It was strange to be a part of something so larger than life now.

“Now, Merlin.” Ygraine lifted her eyes to him. “We are ready.”

There was no mistaking who the Queen of this family was. Merlin almost wanted to give her a little bow. He held out a hand to Uther, and to Arthur. They would all join their magic together to bring back Arthur’s mother. Merlin knew what he would have done if it was his mother. He would have done everything in his power. Morgana began speaking words from the old religion. They were more a focus for magic than anything else. A channel or a pattern really that it could weave around and through. Once Morgana spoke, Arthur followed, then Mordred and finally Merlin.

Magical words felt odd to him even after everything that he had seen. When he spoke there was some sort of resonance to his voice that came from deep within. All the Pendragons looked at him at once and he wasn’t sure what they were hearing or seeing but it had to be something because even Mordred was staring in awe.

Arthur gazed at Merlin and watched the world fall away. He seemed to grow taller in that moment as his presence filled the room. He joined Arthur and Uther’s hands and let go in spite of Arthur’s protests. His eyes became liquid gold and the skin on his forearms flickered into scales as he inhaled. Arthur felt a strong pull at him and saw that everyone was feeling the same sensation. Whatever magic they had, Merlin was somehow channeling it, something a Source had never before accomplished. Even Ygraine had the sense to look afraid.

“Merlin stop!” Arthur worried that he would draw too much into himself that he would never be able to come back from. “I can’t lose you too…”

Morgana held on to Arthur’s hand tightly. “Look… Look at him, Arthur…” Her face was pale from dread.

Merlin opened his arms wide and the shadows behind him seemed to extend into the wings of a dragon. His hair fluttered around him and every vein in his skin seemed exposed a silvery blue while his skin became somewhat translucent. Merlin’s fingers… no claws… extended as he began to speak. The voice was so foreign, so guttural and yet beautiful at the same time. It was like nothing they’d ever heard before. Of course it wasn’t, for it was the voice of a Dragon Lord, not the voice of a Source. It dawned on Uther what Merlin was about to do.

“Give him space, let him do what he needs to, Arthur!” Uther told his son. He gestured for his children to back away from the bed where Ygraine lay. The lady of the Pendragons rose her eyes to meet the Dragon Lord’s.

“I knew it.” Ygraine said softly. “That’s why you let Nimue sacrificed you. You knew what he would come back as. You knew it all along. You foresaw this day. The previous Merlin wasn’t the one you needed. You… you did this! You …”

“I had foreseen it.” Merlin’s voice was strange and not his own. Arthur was beginning to panic because he couldn’t recognize Merlin at all in this dark stranger. “And now the two halves are together again, forever bound.”

Merlin spoke a few more words, opened his mouth impossibly wide and breathed.

The room began to fill with a strange substance, the majority of which concentrated on Ygraine. She was lifted off the bed and the tendrils of the dragon’s breath wrapped around her to heal her broken body.

“Live again, Ygraine Pendagon.” The words echoed through the room and when the breath began to dissipate Ygraine was standing on her own two feet, full of life and as beautiful and alive as she was the day Uther married her. She fell into her husband’s arms and they kissed.

The aura around Merlin began to recede, a little too suddenly. He gasped and staggered, but Arthur caught him. His skin became normal again and he let his head fall against Arthur’s chest. His breathing was ragged and unsteady as Arthur cradled him in his arms and brushed his hands through his hair. “Merlin… Merlin...?”  
  
“I’m okay…” Merlin croaked dazedly. He remembered everything. “I had no control over my body….”

“You did it!” Mordred cried happily and was surprised when Morgana hugged him tightly.

“But I’m not a Sorcerer…” Merlin whimpered.

“You are.” Ygraine lifted her head from Uther’s shoulder. “You’re the one he’d been waiting for all these years. You won’t remember, Arthur won’t remember but your souls have been bound for a thousand years always coming back to find each other, sometimes not. A very long time ago you were torn apart too soon and magic suffered for it. I am sure, Arthur, that I have told you about the story of the Once and Future King. Perhaps it is time I tell you of the story of the once and future Dragon Lord.”

***

When the next day began Merlin woke for once without dreams. After everything that happened with Ygraine returning to full health and his true nature exposed he’d been pretty exhausted. He’d had a brilliant sleep and the whole family was ready. After Ygraine he had met with the rest of the family and restored them. He got up before Arthur and was already in the bathroom getting ready. His body felt strange but alive and he could feel the dragon just under his skin. If he flexed slightly he could see the tendrils of magic whipping around the birthmark which had grown in detail and extent. It looked more like a tattoo now, elegant and refined as it mapped the muscles and bones of his lean body. He pulled on his customary jeans and grungy clothing because no matter how much Arthur protested he refused to go shopping. He liked his clothes, he could breathe in them. Arthur told him snidely it was because they were threadbare. He had money, he could buy more stuff but he supposed he kept old things because in his previous job standing out and looking like money meant trouble.

He looked at himself in the mirror after he shaved. His hair was shaggy and he supposed he could use a haircut and the last dye job was coming out. The blue highlights weren’t going to last forever. He wondered what Arthur might think about red highlights. That was more dragon like… wasn’t it? Red. Yes, the highlights would be red this time.

When Arthur finally roused himself, snogged him, then and got in and out of the shower quickly. He stopped for a moment and stared with bleary eyes at Merlin’s t-shirt. “Y’know, that faded t-shirt really doesn’t say ‘great leader of a rebellion’ to me. You should let Morgana take you to a store.”

Merlin snorted. “I’m just the fuel, and no way in hell.”

“Stop it, you’re more than that.” Arthur chuckled when Merlin took a towel and wrapped him in it. They kissed long and more leisurely then they really had time for. “We’re late already…” Arthur’s fingers played at the back of Merlin’s neck.

“Later.” Merlin said softly as he tugged at Arthur’s lower lip. “I love you.” He whispered softly. “Whatever happens, remember that.”

“I know Merlin.” Arthur cupped his cheek and Merlin nuzzled against the palm of his hand. “I’ll be down shortly, you go on first. I love you too.”

Merlin smiled feeling brave. He walked out into the hall to find Mordred waiting for him.

Mordred eyed his attire, “Seriously?”

“I worked in a rough neighborhood before I met your brother.” Merlin shrugged. “How’s it going down there?”

Mordred grimaced. “Father’s been in conference calls all morning with some of the other families. I think we may have picked up another ally but many aren’t willing to step in until the war begins. He’s talking to Morgause and Morgana right now. How’s Arthur?” He seemed concerned about his elder brother which was unusual since previously he seemed to mainly just be annoyed by him.

“Coping.” Merlin decided after a few moments of serious thought. Arthur was doing better. He was smiling, he was happy but Merlin could tell he was simply shoving thoughts he didn’t want to deal with to the bottom.

“And you?” Mordred was genuinely concerned. “You went through everyone already.”

“I’m good.” Merlin flexed a hand. “Look.” He pulled up his sleeve to show Mordred and the younger man whistled.

“I can feel it even without touching your skin.” Mordred marveled. His fingers hovered over Merlin’s skin in amazement. He could feel the dragon. “You’re amazing.”

Mordred gazed at Merlin with shining eyes that made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He supposed he was going to have to get used to such looks. He reached over and as he ruffled Mordred’s curls he received an indignant look for his trouble.

“I’m not a kid,” grumbled Mordred petulantly. “Did you have any other boyfriends before you came here?” He asked Merlin.

“None of your business.” Merlin scolded him with a smirk.

They opened the door and found the entire family gathered in the largest area of the house for such things the drawing room. Each member greeted him with a smile but it was Sophia who came to him first and hugged him, they had spoken briefly the day before. “I knew you would make it happen, Merlin.” She said softly as she latched on to his arm. “Everyone is here. Radiant. Ready.”

Uther turned to look at Merlin and frowned. He rubbed his forehead delicately. “Morgana, I thought you were going to get him some new clothes.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and Morgana gave a shrug. He looked over at Morgause once he felt her eyes on him. She was giving him an assessing look and he met her gaze with equal candor. She had come to the manor via the tunnels so the Ministry would not suspect.

Sophia made sure Merlin was comfortable and got him an extra pillow. That was when everyone noticed that Arthur wasn’t there yet. Sophia took advantage of his absence to make sure that Merlin knew she wanted him since she’d never dare flirt with him when Arthur was around. The problem with having such an intimate connection to the entire family is that emotions got mixed up. First Mordred and now Sophia. He gave Morgana a desperate look while Uther spoke on conference line with the head of the House of Mercia and she chuckled and him and jerked her thumb over at where Gwaine was lounging by the piano and making doe eyes at him. “Are you sure there isn’t anything else I can get you, Merlin?” Sophia reached over to brush some imaginary dust off his shirt.

“Oh for goodness sake.” Morgana had finally had enough. “Leave Merlin alone and let someone else get a turn.” Her eyes twinkled and Merlin gave her an indignant look. Sophia huffed but got the point. She gave Merlin a shy, sheepish grin and he forgave her.

The House Lord of Mercia finally grudgingly agreed to the plan. He had always had troubles with the Ministry, not as much as Pendragon but troubles none the less. “Well, that’s our first actual confirmation. The other houses are still standing by but Mercia has offered their militia.”

“That’s excellent, sir.” Morgause was more than pleased. “The others will fall behind us once this gets started. I know many of them have long grudges with the Ministry. It’s time.” She looked over at Merlin. “What does The Dragon say?”

Merlin looked at her in surprise, “er…” He glanced at Uther for help.

Uther gave him an indulgent smile. “That’s you, Merlin. That’s what they’re calling you now. The Dragon.” The way Uther said it Merlin knew it was not just simply ‘dragon’ or any dragon. There was a reverence in the tone. He sort of felt bad for not having more posh looking shirt. Then again he knew he was self-conscious enough and he liked being comfortable.

“I don’t know about killing.” Merlin said slowly. “The dragon wants the Ministry to burn and everyone associated with it to die but that’s not the way. The Ministry gained power because magic got out of hand the worst thing we can do is show people how much they are needed by a display of chaotic force.” He stood up and drank from the goblet Sophia had provided. Leon had blueprints of the Ministry laid out on a table and he and Lance had been pouring over them. “What we need is to get to the gate. The gate is below the Ministry but between us and that their guards are everywhere. As you’ve explained, their guards cannot be killed. They will just get back up. They are the remnants of the army the Ministry used to gain power in the last war. We have to… immobilize them or distract them. Morgause, does the legion have any hackers?”

Morgause raised an eyebrow and nodded. Of course they did.

“Mordred found old documents about the dragons buried in the archives. The truth behind the Sources. That should be pulled out and splashed all over. Propaganda to win the other houses.” Merlin paced back and forth near the map. “Once they see how much the Ministry has been repressing Magic and misusing the funds gathered from the tributes Uther told me about it will soon be known. As for the first minister himself…”

“Edwin Muirden” Uther supplied.

“He controls the Immortal guards?”  
  
Uther nodded, “That is how he came to power. Their leader is a man called Cenred.”

“There must be some kind of power source that he uses to keep them controlled. We will need to find out what it is and disable it.” Merlin continued. “The biggest task likes with Mordred, we need the information out there. You will need to work with Morgause’ people and get that out there. So you will need to be close enough to the archives in the Ministry to make it happen. Everything the Ministry has done that has involved taking away freedom. They organized Merlin’s death, we need that order. They use the sources to control the houses. They keep the gate shut to control the flow of magic.”

Mordred smiled grimly. “I can do that.” He was surer now than he ever had been.

Arthur cleared his throat. Ygraine stood at his arm and they had been there for a little while as Merlin was speaking. It was the first time Ygraine had made it downstairs in years. She was dressed properly and had a radiant smile upon her lips. The rest of the family had been made aware of her recovery. Arthur escorted her to his father and went to stand at Merlin’s side. “Keep going,” he told him cheekily. “Even in a silly t-shirt you’ve commanded everyone’s attention.”

Ygraine moved to sit in what was once a favorite chair of hers and smiled as she felt Uther’s eyes upon her.

“Morgana and Uther will need to pool their magic in order to locate the focus Edwin is using and destroy it. Once inside, we’ll expose the Ministry for what it is level by level. We won’t kill unless we have to. We will get down to the gate and then. Arthur will open it. The League will keep the guards off our backs and away from Arthur while we make our way down.” Merlin let out his breath and flopped back down on the couch. “That’s all I’ve got.” He said nervously.

“It’s a good plan.” Morgause nodded. “My people can use the tunnels to get close to the Ministry. How are you getting in?”

“Uther is going to demand a meeting with Edwin in the presence of trying to get out of giving up Arthur at the end of the month. We keep all knowledge of Ygraine’s return to power in the family, for now. Morgana will go with Uther. When the guards are distracted by Uther’s ranting, Arthur, Mordred and I will use the opportunity to sneak in. Mordred will hook up to the nearest server and start to unlock the security gates in the tunnels so your people can enter once he’s hacked in. We’ll need uniforms to look like the guards.”

“I can handle that.” Morgause nodded. “I have some set aside for just such an occasion.”

Arthur settled down on the couch next to him and Merlin reached over to lace their fingers together. He felt excited for the first time in his life. In spite of the knowledge that the Dragon had basically sacrificed his first husband. He couldn’t afford to get distracted by that knowledge and they had each other. They also had the ability to finally strike back at their oppressors.

Tomorrow the world would change.

“So, we all have our orders.” Morgana looked amused. “I’m suspecting the rest of the family will be the cavalry?”

“Indeed.” Merlin nodded. “They’ll come in when all the ministry’s defenses are down.”

There was a little discussion after that but once the plan was down the family was ready to go into more details. Arthur watched Merlin all the while. Last night he had been afraid to lose him but he could tell right now that he was foolish to think so. Merlin looked so much at ease, it was a little scary how fast he adapted to everything.

“I love you.” Arthur told him softly, in front of the entire family no less.

Merlin blushed and shoved him slightly with a grin, “Love you too. Uther, my mother?”

“She’s safe. We’ve tracked down your friend Will too. He was tough to find. We’ve got people watching him.” Uther nodded.

“Thank you.” That was a worry he didn’t want. If the Ministry got a hold of anyone he loved … any of the Pendragons. He looked at each of them in turn even the ones he didn’t know that well. They were all his now. He would protect them all if he could.

Ygraine watched him all the time. He knew she thought he was a sorcerer but he didn’t feel like he was. That part he didn’t get. He had no control over what happened the night before. That wasn’t him. That was the dragon. He didn’t know what was going to happen tomorrow but he knew one thing.

He didn’t want any of them to die.

It was the reality of war though, not everyone escaped unscathed.

***

Later that night, Arthur nipped his neck as he thrust hard into him. Merlin clutched the older man’s shoulders desperately. They were both thinking it, it could be the last time. He wouldn’t let it be, he would have more of Arthur, more days with him. “Remember?”

Arthur shuddered and almost paused, “You want to talk now? I’m kind of…” he grunted and kept thrusting anyway.

“We have a contract, you can’t let anything happen to you tomorrow…” Merlin reminded him between breathy moans. “You’re mine. Thirty days.”

“Idiot.” Arthur said fondly. “Everything is going to be alright.” He lifted his head and captured Merlin’s lips in a bruising kiss. “Now shut up and let me hear you scream my name.”

Merlin somehow had a bad feeling but the artful Arthur knew how to hit that particular spot drove all doubts and worries away.

They made love long into the night, for tomorrow the revolution would begin and who knew when they would get another chance.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was really difficult. Any comments gladly appreciated.   
> It's not over yet, as you may be guessing. I tried to do some explaining and revelations. Hope it works.

Until the Great War, magic reigned unchecked. There were many people who dabbled in magic. Technology was achieved by blending magic with it causing it to be unstable and fluctuate from being useful to a complete mess in the wrong conditions. It was getting so out of hand that wars between countries were long, bitter and bloody. The resulting war left chaos and confusion and there was one man who was the cause of it all. He was a power crazed man named Cornelius Sigan. Cornelius was a relative of the man who had come to the manor Jason Sigan. Cornelius used his own powers to create the chaos and turn sorcery on its head. He was hell-bent on nothing short of world domination and that was what happened when magic was easy to access. Uther understood why everything had happened the way it did and why they had to gain control again but he’d never agreed to the atrocities.

After the Great War Edwin Muirden married Jason Sigan’s mother and became part of House Sigan. He sealed the gate using Cornelius’ power against him after wresting control over the immortal army Cornelius had created. Seven major magical families were identified as having the most magic in the world and they alone were allowed access to it. Houses Pendragon, Mercier, Sigan, Caerleon, Essetir, Deorham and Fisher. Sources were collected around the world and many were put to death, only a few remaining, this was something no one had predicted. Ten years after the war, all of the dragons were killed leaving just one. No explanation was ever given. It wasn’t until Mordred’s discovery that they had learned their fate. Laws were created and each house was given one source to share amongst them. The Ministry was protected by their Immortal Army and no one could resist them. It had been a hundred and eighty five years of terror since the war of 1905 and Uther had lost many friends.

Magic was effectively bound and sealed.

Edwin Muirden still reigned as the Supreme Minister. His word was law. Magic receded back into the shadows and technology flourished. He became rich and powerful, his influence extending across the globe while the houses remained beholden to him. He had control over the Sources, control over magic and he’d eliminated his most dangerous enemy, the dragons.

He’d won.

Uther closed his eyes as he remembered hearing about the execution of the Sources. Everyone knew then what hand had been dealt. Everyone knew they had put the wrong people in power but there was nothing they could to about it. Not until now. Not until a Source was born outside of the Ministry. Not until Merlin Emrys came to them, with the soul of the last, greatest dragon. Nimue had certainly outdone herself, he sighed as he thought of his dead best friend.

“Are you alright, father?” Morgana asked him softly from her place in the limo.   
  
Uther looked over at her and smiled faintly. “Just remembering old times.”

“I wish I could have seen what it used to be like.” Morgana said wistfully.

“Before Sigan, the world was a better place for people like us but it was far from perfect.” Uther said with a sigh. “I’ve lost many people I’ve cared about, Morgana. Merlin is our best and only hope to end this nightmare.”

Morgana put her hand over Uther’s and squeezed it gently.

The Ministry was located outside of London, a large, sprawling complex which was built over the gate which had been discovered in the early fifteen hundreds. The gate allowed magic to flow freely into the world and be harnessed by those with the understanding to use it. The gate allowed the dragons to exist and gave power to other creatures of legend. No one knew where the other side of the gate led as no one had come back who had gone through.

It was a looming, horrid building and Uther had always hated it. Made of greyish white brick it rose several stories high with long towers. It looked somewhat like a twisted combination of a church and a castle with the tall stained glass windows and intricate carvings. Uther knew that every carving on the building was a ward of some kind as he’d designed some of them. There were statues and creatures that could be activated when necessary. The whole place was surrounded by a wrought iron gate and had its own airstrip. A whole neighborhood had been demolished to build the Ministry, many people lost homes that had been in their family for centuries.

The gates of the ministry opened for the Pendragon Limo and Morgana hoped that Merlin, Mordred and Arthur had made it to the first checkpoint. There was no way they would know as any type of communication might get overheard, they would just have to rely on her father’s ability to keep Edwin occupied long enough for her to plant the distractions as they walked through the Ministry and she carefully did her part.

Morgana was thrilled that the family was working together like this. She’d always believed her father would never fight back against the atrocities that they knew the Ministry was capable of. Sometimes she even believed he supported them but the talks they’d had lately, she knew he didn’t. He’d known Nimue for years and grew up with her. She’d been his closest friend and she’d died because of the Ministry. She sympathized with him now.

They exited the limo and were greeted by one of the lower workers in the ministry who began to lead them through the building. Morgana was wearing a long flowing dress from a designer in Paris and Uther was in his traditional suit. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Agravaine lurking in a corridor. He quickly turned the other way.

As she moved through exterior and inside the building next to Uther tiny barely visible translucent balls the size of small beads had slipped from her dress and rolled noiselessly across the floor in various directions and let them do their work. Hopefully they would help Mordred as he said they would. Morgana really didn’t have that much head for technology but Morgause and Mordred, they knew what they were doing.

Edwin of house Sigan was in his high office, sequestered behind his desk. The banners of the house were more prominent in the ministry than any other heraldry. He wore fine clothing, like Uther a suit of rather excellent quality. There was no love lost between Edwin and Uther for many years ago Edwin had sought Nimue’s hand and been rebuffed. Uther had always suspected him of attempting more but Nimue had never said a word.

“Edwin.” Uther said as he plastered a fake smile upon his face.

“Uther.” Edwin responded. “Why are you here?” To the point as always. Edwin was never one for small talk and saw no reason to pander to Uther Pendragon, his nemesis.

“I need to discuss Arthur with you and lodge a formal complaint about Gaius’ uncalled for treatment.” Uther said as the idea for distraction was to tie up Edwin’s attention as long as possible.

Morgana stayed serenely in her chair and wondered what was happening outside.

***

The small translucent balls skittered down the hallways unnoticed, too light on the ground to be noticed by sensors. They stopped in various locations and latched themselves onto walls, edges of windows, doors, anything with a metal frame to attach to.

***

Mordred, Merlin and Arthur were waiting together just outside the grounds. They had opted to dress as workmen for the castle grounds as a cover and Mordred had a knapsack with everything he needed in it. He was presently working on a tablet as he brought up a program to locate the translucent balls. While he did that, Merlin laid a hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

“Whatever happens, I’ve got your back, alright?” Merlin told him seriously.

“I know.” Arthur smiled grimly.

“Don’t everyone worry about my back at once,” noted Mordred testily. “Shut up and let me concentrate, this is not as easy as it looks.” He worked and the balls unlocked to send a quiet sonic shock that only very sensitive mechanical devices would hear. One by one the devices faltered until they got to the side gate that the three of them were waiting at.

“You know I’ve got yours!” Arthur gave his little brother an indignant look.

Mordred just glared at him crossly. He might just be a little bit jealous. Any kind of relationship would be lovely. Unfortunately, he was a Pendragon.

“Here we go.” Merlin entered first, then Arthur and Mordred. They wore caps and uniforms to blend in with regular employees and slipped back.

Mordred flipped his remote control and the balls all clicked again making the devices previously disabled back on as if there had just been a glitch in the system. “Alright, we’re good for the next checkpoint. Morgause will be watching on her end.

Thanks to Morgause and Mordred they just had to get into the building without getting stopped or running into anyone who would recognize them. They would have to deal with it being the middle of the day or there would be no way that Uther would have got a meeting with Edwin. To say that Merlin was worried was an understatement. Morgause had given them an incantation to open the gate but what if they weren’t powerful enough? What if somehow Arthur was hurt?

Arthur placed a comforting hand on his arm and Mordred grimaced. The young man switched a few screens on his tablet and executed a program. The door scanner malfunctioned briefly as it was meant to so that their fake ids went through.

 

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and gave Mordred’s shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

As Merlin cast a glance at Mordred’s face he saw that the young man was trying to hide a pleased expression at his brother’s praise. One of these days he would get the Pendragons to learn how to communicate. It was his new life goal, if they survived this. He knew the younger man had suffered because he felt he had been a large part of the reason Ygraine remained ill for so long. They had thought another male heir would fix things but they never really knew the extent of the situation. So everything said in the past was all speculation. Now he was no accident but he was still the third child. His progress, how he excelled was never really noticed as much. Even Uther had been surprised at how well he handled technology. Merlin had spent a few moments talking to Morgause and she had said that some sorcerers actually excel at tech and their magic can mingle with it. She suspected Mordred was one of them and now Merlin was quite certain she was correct. It wasn’t just technology guiding those balls, he’d seen Mordred’s eyes glow. The young man might not even be aware he was doing it.

As they made it past the first landing, Arthur gave Merlin a smile. This is where they would split up from Mordred for he had a way to go and so did they.

“Alright, are you good?” Arthur gave Mordred a look. “Do you know where to go?” He asked.

Mordred eyed him and nodded as if he was slightly insulted that Arthur felt he had to ask at all. “I have a neural imprint of the blueprints Morgause gave to me yesterday.”

Of course Merlin knew about those types of enhancements. They were usually very costly but he had a feeling that Mordred didn’t actually need any technical upgrades to his brain to accept something like that. “Your brother is full of surprises, Arthur.” Merlin looked genuinely impressed.

Mordred blushed slightly, no one ever really paid that much attention to him. “Thanks, Merlin.” He couldn’t help but look slightly flustered in a sort of way one does in front of one’s crush. “You guys go. I’ve got a fix on the archives.”

“If you get into trouble, abort.” Arthur told him seriously. “I don’t want anything happening to you.”

“I know how to fight.” Mordred said with an exasperated snort. “Do you want to hold my hand while I hack too?”

“Arthur, he’s fine, let’s go.” Merlin tugged on Arthur’s sleeve. They really didn’t have time to waste.

Arthur gave a quick nod and one last look at his younger brother as the man disappeared down the hall. So far their guises were working, but he knew better than to believe everything was going to be fine too soon. He smiled when Merlin laced their fingers together briefly for encouragement. “You’re right,” he nodded.

The pair of them headed off.

***

Merlin felt strangely calm as though he and Arthur had been doing this forever. If what Ygraine said was true their souls had certainly been. He tried to imagine Arthur walking down the halls with various weapons and different wardrobes but his memory wouldn’t give him anything to work with. It was just a strong feeling anyway. He liked it, it made him feel better considering what they were about to do.

As for Arthur, he was completely concentrating on their task. They had come up on a particularly heavily guarded hallway and Merlin got a chance to see one of the guards up close.

The Immortal Guard were once men who had been enhanced and bound through magic by Cornelius Sigan and it was Edwin who figured out how to control them and thus turned the tide against him. Merlin wondered if Edwin had once been good but became corrupted by the evil magic used by Cornelius. The guards were very nearly skeletal with skin that barely stretched over their bones and hollow, emotionless faces. Their eyes were devoid of any color as they watched and waited. They wore the colors of house Sigan raven black and sky blue. They carried firearms and oddly, swords as well. Merlin had seen pictures of them on Television in the past and always wondered what the need for swords was. He really didn’t want to find out.

“Arthur?” Merlin mouthed at his lover. The blonde shook his head and made a hand signal gesture for Merlin to follow down a different hallway. He had the map so all Merlin could do was just follow. Unfortunately a door opened and two members of the ministry emerged. They mainly ignored Arthur and Merlin for the most part as they were dressed as maintenance workers.

“Steady.” Arthur whispered softly. “Keep moving, don’t look back.”

The worst way to get noticed was to stop and look nervous so the pair of them kept walking. A few never wracking moments passed and they were in the clear. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. No one had noticed anything amiss.

“There’s another stairway leading down at the end of this hall. It’s the alternate route we planned in case we couldn’t get past the other hall. Mordred knows about it.” Arthur explained.

“I hope you’re right.” Merlin whispered back.

They ventured forward and found the stairwell. There was a keypad and Arthur groaned when he saw it. “I don’t know that Mordred’s had enough time to start unlocking things.” He pulled out his fake visitor’s swipe.

Merlin had more faith than Arthur did apparently because he just took the card. “He had time.” He took a deep breath and swiped the card. First time through there was a red light and an error sound.

“Try it again.” Arthur encouraged.

Merlin swallowed and tried one more time. This time, the light was green. He gave a light laugh of relief. Mordred had done his job.

As they moved Merlin felt something prickle on the back of his neck the farther down they went. The stairwell would lead all the way to the bottom and there would be guards at the end. By that time he hoped Morgana and Uther had figured out how Edwin was controlling the guards. “Arthur, I don’t like this.” Things had been going too smoothly.

“We can’t turn back now, whatever happens.” Arthur shook his head. “Keep focused.”

They got to the end of the stairwell and Merlin started to get really nervous. He tugged Arthur back from the doorway to the lower level. “Wait.” He implored him. “Let me think, I…”

“What’s wrong?” Arthur hissed. “We don’t have time to waste, this whole thing is relying on timing.”

It was warm, overly warm on the lower level. It felt like they were stepping into sauna. Steam rose up off the ground and door was warm to the touch. The green light flickered on the keypad.

“If Mordred did his job, Morgause and the others will be on the south end and entering from the tunnels. We have to do this now, Merlin.” Arthur put a hand on his shoulder and shook it slightly. “Merlin?”

Merlin had started to zone out for a moment and the slight shake brought him back. The last time he had this feeling was when he had recharged Uther. Old Magic. He could feel it close. It was just out of reach and taunting every part of him. It was there, just beyond that door, waiting for him. Voices whispered in his head.

_“Free us. Feed us. Save us.”_

Merlin shuddered as his birthmark started to ache and his neck started to burn. He could bathe in what was beyond that door. “Don’t you feel it?” He rasped. His voice shook. “I need it, Arthur. I have to have it. It’s mine.”  

Arthur stared at Merlin with growing concern. “Merlin, snap out of it. Is that you or the dragon speaking?” He didn’t wait for a response as he reached out to grasp Merlin’s neck and tug him into his arms. “Settle down. We don’t have time for this.” He stroked the birthmark gently. “Easy breaths, in and out. Look at me, Merlin.” He evened out his voice and tried to draw Merlin's attention to his eyes. 

Merlin’s vision swam but Arthur’s attention managed to refocus him. He blinked awkwardly. “God,” Merlin muttered, “What was that?”

“The Gate, I suspect. I don’t know, I’ve never seen it.” Arthur admitted, more worried now about how what was in there would affect Merlin than before. “Okay now?”

Merlin shuddered, _not even a little_. He gritted his teeth and nodded, “Open the door.”

Arthur released him and slipped his card through. The steel door slid open and they stepped forward into a gaping cavern.

***

Gaius’ potions never failed to do the trick. Uther grinned to himself as Morgana Interrogated Edwin. He had already found Edwin’s secret safe after getting the location out of him.

“You’ll never succeed!” Edwin whimpered. He couldn’t even shout for help bound as he was by Morgana’s control.

She had worn a little bracelet that Morgause gave her and Uther had concealed the potion inside it. All it took was for Morgana to give the bracelet to Edwin and the jewel to break to release the spell. They had taken care of all of that pretty quickly. Edwin was now unable to do anything on his own due to the power of the bracelet now clamped on his arm. Morgana held a knife to his throat.

“Oh we will.” Morgana told him coldly. “You brought this on yourself when you threatened my brother’s freedom.”

“You broke the laws!”

“Your laws, ludicrous and controlling. And you did it so that you could have all the power and dole it out as you saw fit. You killed people, Edwin. You killed people who were our friends.” Uther told him sadly. “It wasn’t meant to be like this.”

“Magic is too powerful, it must be controlled!” Edwin grunted.

“I agree, but not the way you did.” Uther unlocked the safe. Within was a plaque written in old gaelic. Uther took the plaque and a small vial that was also within. “All you did was take what Cornelius did and use it to bend the world to your own desires.” He set the plaque down and sprinkled the contents of the vial onto the stone. The words began to shimmer. Uther spoke an incantation, his eyes hard.

“My father would never have stood by while you freely tortured my brother.” Morgana dearly wanted to draw Edwin’s blood for all the damage he’d caused.

Uther’s eyes glowed and the words began to lift from the plaque. He swiped at them and the plaque cracked. There was a gust of wind ran the study and it blew open doors across the palace.

The Immortal Army was mortal again.

“I should have done this a long time ago.” Uther told Edwin sourly. “You should not have killed the dragons.”

Edwin paled when he realized they knew about that. “How?”

“In about 30 minutes every sorcerer in the world is going to know everything you’ve been up to, Edwin. It’s over.”

“Nooo…” The man cried out.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took a while. Battle scenes always difficult.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Behind the door was a great Cavern as far as the eye could see. Arthur couldn’t have imagined anything this massive underneath the Ministry. It had been shrouded in magic for so long. The cavern was crisscrossed with stone protruding out in all directions and the base of it was a wide hourglass shape. On the far end there was a raised dais in front of a tunnel. A wrought iron gate firmly blocked the tunnel and was lashed with a great chain. Several tunnels led every which way out of the Cavern and the only light came from torches lit here and there. There was certainly a number of places for people to wait for them and they had.

Merlin kept his eyes closed and his hand on Arthur’s arm when they went through the door. He wasn’t sure how to handle the intense onslaught of energy that threatened to overwhelm him. He felt Arthur stiffen slightly and his lips pressed against the side of Merlin’s head.

“Merlin…” Arthur whispered softly, “Open your eyes.”

He didn’t want to. He really just didn’t want to deal with any of it. The dragon was stirring again and he would have to if he didn’t want to get taken over like the last time. He would soon be hearing the shouts and screams of death and he would smell blood. He could also sense the powerful presence of the gate and the chains that bound it. It was overwhelming, all the sensations that bombarded him. He saw the chains that Arthur, he and Arthur, would have to break. The cacophony of sound and pain to come forced him to relent and open his eyes.

Though the Immortal Army had been stripped of its ability to rise again, it was still a formidable force. They had gathered in this place to defend the Ministry. Also here were Arthur’s Uncle Agravaine and other people who served the ministry in one way or another. Bound Sources, corrupt Mages. They couldn’t fight them all. Not without help. Merlin almost despaired that Mordred hadn’t managed to unlock everything.

Arthur spoke a spell and a magical sword appeared in his hand. They would need to fight their way through to the gate. “Can you defend while attack?” He spoke sharply at Merlin who could only nod. He wasn’t even sure how he knew. Instinct, perhaps. They were hopelessly outnumbered. Two against an army.

“Give up, Arthur!” Agravaine shouted from his end. “We outnumber you in power. You’ll never get past us.”

Arthur growled under his breath. He had truly hated the Ministry ever since they had his husband killed but now, now he could barely keep control over the rage burning inside him. He drew upon all the strength he could muster and thought of his first husband, his first love. The man who didn’t deserve to die for the sake of power and he let his magic loose.

As for Merlin, he let the dragon free without a moment’s hesitation. Perhaps it was the proximity to the old magic he didn’t know what made him do it. Gold shimmered across his skin and scales came to life as the dragon wings spread out in their shadowy form. Arthur stared back in horror as Merlin realized too late that he should never have done that. He reached out for Arthur with a desperate cry. “Arthur, I love you…” The last of the man who was Merlin fell away before his eyes and in his place the shadow of the great dragon consumed him.

In place of Merlin was a shadow of a dragon, rippled with golden veins and eyes bright with red and gold fire. An echo of what he once was fueled by the great force that the Emrys contained within him. Fueled to live again.

Arthur felt despair wash over him like a strangle hold on his neck. He’d loved again… and lost again and he had no time to feel, no time to absorb the pain. He let out a cry of anguish and turned back to the people gathered. The people who were there to stop him from doing what he set out to do. He squashed down his pain and surged forward. He would lay waste to anything in his path and call upon any power available to him to do it.

Arthur was just one man but he had considerable magical power behind him. The dragon breathed upon him, creating a shield and set to the air to attack from above. He blindly fought and lashed and stabbed with weapons he created from his own magic. He fought back tears and centered his entire being upon getting to that gate.

The gate itself was rather non-descript. A hole in the wall and beyond it pitch black. It was a wrought iron gate with heavy chains sealing it. Chains he needed to break. Every so often he thought he could see a face therein or some flickering lights but mostly it was black as pitch inside. Later he would wonder as he expected something far more elaborate with more of a light show. Every so often he’d look up and see the dragon fighting someone with its magic. Its magic, Arthur fought the clench in his throat. Between the pair of them they had cut down quite a bit of the army against them. Arthur was getting tired, he had spent too much of his energy too quickly. He also thought he could see crossbow bolts in the dragon. It was hard to tell. Where was Mordred? Where was Morgause and her backup? He looked despairingly at the other end of huge cavern.

“If you surrender now, we will let the Pendragon family go free.” Agravaine offered across the din of battle.

“What about Merlin!” Arthur shouted.

“The dragon will die.”

Arthur’s face molded into a terrible grimace. “Then I will too.” He knew without a doubt that he didn’t care anymore what happened to him. As long as he got to the gate and broke the chain, everything wasn’t in vain. He suffered a blow to his back and nearly went down. He heard the dragon roar from above and he felt another blow to his side. He staggered and struggled to stay on his feet and keep his weapons active.

He saw a volley of bolts soar through the air towards the dragon and his eyes widened. Merlin… it… It breathed inwards and a gust of wind rushed through the cavern. Many of the bolts fell to the floor but some of them hit him. He didn’t stop fighting and neither would Arthur. They would make it or they would die together.

Just as another attack threatened to force him from his feet, Arthur heard a bellowing cry. A sound he thought he’d never hear. It was his father. Uther and Morgana Pendragon were charging forward with Morgause’ legion and suddenly he felt a surge of strength inside him. He gritted his teeth and held his ground while they fought to his side.

“Where’s Merlin?!” Morgana cried out, fighting back to back with Morgana.

“He’s…” Arthur couldn’t finish. He gestured above at the circling dragon who was currently keeping out of range of attack. It was hard to tell if he was wounded or not for the shape he took.

“Arthur.” Uther commanded his son’s attention. “We have this, we’ll cover you. Keep moving forward!”

“Mordred?”

“Fine. Somehow he managed to get complete control over the Internet. He hasn’t said how yet.” Uther nodded, “Now do what you came here to do! Go!” In the end it was Uther who faced down Agravaine and cut the man’s existence to a sharp and bitter end.

Arthur nodded quickly and began surged forward. He cut down anything in his path now, spurred on by something deep in his heart. He could somehow feel Merlin pushing him forward, guiding him from wherever he was. “For you, Merlin.” He whispered softly as he fought and they fell against his might. He felt strong again, powerful. The world wouldn’t get in his way again. No one would. He strode forward relentlessly while the battle raged behind him. At the last minute, two of the other houses joined in and prevented the rest of the army from getting below to the cavern. But he didn’t witness that bit so focused he was on making it to the gate.

Just when it seemed like he was about to make it a man stepped out from behind a rock. James Sigan. The man who would love to torment him. There were no arrogant words they just began to duel each other. Slinging magic back and forth. James had more energy of course, he hadn’t been fighting. “I can feel you tiring, Pendragon.” James jeered.

“You wish.” Arthur’s lips curled but he tried to keep focused. If he let his rage control him too much he’d leave an opening. He looked up to see Merlin begin to circle down towards him. _Don’t do it._ He begged silently. He’d taken too many hits already, he should stay up there out of the line of fire. This was Merlin, however, dragon or no and he flew directly down to Arthur when he saw James gaining ground. It wasn’t something the man was expecting, Merlin dived on him and took the last of James attack so that Arthur could finally make it to the gate. He tumbled onto the ground just as James was sliced in two by dragon claw. “Merlin!” Arthur croaked out. He saw Morgana and Morgause move to defend the dragon from anyone thinking to finish him off and this was his chance. “Merlin we have to do this together!”

Arthur swallowed hard and tore his eyes away from the fallen dragon. Merlin whimpered and the golden veins began to die out. His breath was wheezy and there were gaping holes in his ‘skin’.

“Hold out your sword, Arthur.” He heard a voice in his head.

He had a blade that was entirely of magic and he didn’t understand. He did so.

The dragon breathed upon it and Arthur felt a tingle go through his entire body. The blue blade he’d created began to shimmer and harden into shiny steal. He soon found that he was holding a true sword in his hand to his surprise. There was also writing upon the sword, very clearly.

_Excalibur_

“We did do this together, Arthur. Now break the chain.” The voice in his head again.

He found his feet moving forward and his arm swinging as though he had spent years and years doing so. He looked at the chain on the gate and was suddenly struck with the gravity of it all. They were always telling him he would bring magic back to the world and now it was about to happen. The Ministry had fought against it spreading lies and misinformation. He had turned his back on destiny once and through their lies and manipulations had kept a stranglehold on the Pendragon family so that it would never happen. He strode forward, grunted once. “For Freedom!” He roared for anyone who could hear and swung the sword down. There was a great sound like a sharp boom and the ground shook briefly. The lock cracked but didn’t break.

Everyone held their breaths and stared at the gate as it trembled but kept solid.

“Again…” Merlin whispered in his head.

He closed his eyes and drew all the energy into him that he could muster. He focused on the good times, the happy times. The times when he and Merlin simply laughed together. The times that he felt carefree and young and had hope. Hope for a better future, hope that they could one day have one too. Arthur opened his eyes again and they were bright with unshed tears. He swung the sword once around his head and it came crashing down against the lock.

The gate shattered into a million pieces and the world rumbled. Stones began to fall and energy began to swirl inside the cave.

“Everyone out!” Uther called. “We must leave now!”

People were already running.

Arthur turned to the fallen dragon. “I can’t leave him.” He fell to his knees by Merlin and gazed into the heavily lidded eyes. The dragon shuddered in pain.

“You must, we can’t get him out of here.” Morgana protested. “He wouldn’t want you to sacrifice yourself, Arthur. We need you! It’s chaos out there.”

“Arthur!” Uther thundered at him.

“You go, I’ll catch up.” Arthur said stubbornly as he wiped his face.

“Swear it!” Uther stared hard at his son. “Do not die down here.”

“I swear, father. Just leave me alone with him, please.” Arthur shifted and brought the dragon’s head into his lap.

More stones began to fall. The Ministry was collapsing in on itself.

Any that came near the dragon, Arthur blasted away. He created a small shield around them and his father and sister were forced to leave him there. “I love you.” He whispered softly. “How can I live without you again?” He stroked the dragon’s neck. “Come back to me. I will do anything.”

“Anything?” This time the voice was familiar. The great dragon’s voice. “You have done what you were destined to do, Arthur. From the very beginning.”

“Please, please don’t take him away from me again.” Arthur begged. “Whatever you want I will do. Name it.”

“I gave you back your sword, Arthur Pendragon.” The Dragon said. “I mean for you to use it. To do what you were born to do.”

“I’m no King…” Arthur swallowed.

“You are the Once and Future King.” The Dragon was adamant. “You will never remember, but you are. You have brought magic back to the world and you must become what you are meant to be at last.”

“But Merlin…”

“He is here. You do not know the power he wields and what you have just given him. He is not just a source of magic, Arthur. He is magic and you have set him free.” The dragon’s voice began to fade and Arthur struggled to hold back tears.

Instead of cold dragon scales he felt warm flesh and nearly sobbed with relief for Merlin lay in his arms. Alive, battered and unconscious, but alive. He gave a shout of relief. The birthmark had receded, however, all the way back to what it once was. Just the birthmark. He lifted up Merlin’s body over his shoulder and had to fight his way through the falling stone out of the cavern.

**TBC**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if it was obvious, but I was sort of going for reincarnation kind of like Cloud Atlas. In most reincarnation fics Arthur and Merlin generally remember who they were. Not in this one. Merlin only remembered the most recent reincarnation due to powerful magics. :)
> 
> As far as Excalibur. again, this is not cannon compliant reincarnation.:)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'm sorry this took a while. I only really have one chapter left for this one. Thanks for all the comments! really appreciate them.

Merlin was unconscious for a while but alive and would heal. He was confused and disoriented when he woke up. Arthur had been there though and he was assured that everyone had made it. They’d brought him back to the house to heal. So much had happened it was hard to take in. They had taken down the Ministry in its entirety with the help of Houses Mercier and Fisher. House Sigan was toppled and many imprisoned people had been set free to reveal the atrocities that were committed. With Magic returned in force creatures who had been dying or diseased were suddenly flourishing. The sky was clear and forests and oceans were already starting to show signs of progression towards healing. The dragons were all gone, unfortunately but their sacrifice brought magic back to the land. Deep down in the back of his soul Merlin knew they wouldn’t be gone forever.

Several days had passed and Arthur was busy as House Pendragon had taken up the cause of organizing everyone in the aftermath. The world had been shown the truth when Mordred took over the Internet and whereas he was quite sure Arthur wasn’t going to be a King but he was going to be in charge of a newly designed Council. Ygraine, Morgana and Morgause had taken charge of helping the displaced Sources and sorting out their care. Prophesies were funny things. They say one thing but sometimes mean a whole other thing. They could be interpreted many different ways.

Merlin sat in a wicker chair on the Veranda with Gwen and her baby. During the whole situation she’d actually given birth and named the child Percival. She and Lancelot were under strict orders to make sure that Merlin didn’t do anything strenuous. He was still healing. His bones had been broken in several places during the transformation and every muscle in his body hurt. The sun had been shining the entire week. He’d even got a calls from Hunith and later Will who demanded to know what was going on and why he wasn’t at the apartment.

That’s where Arthur found him, stretched out and having a drink while watching Gwen play with the baby. Arthur took a moment to just take it all in. He’d nearly lost him again. He’d come so close he didn’t even want to think about it. That moment back at the cavern when his heart was breaking. Now the sun was shimmering above him and he looked a little less pale and drawn.

Merlin seemed to sense Arthur because he turned and gave him a wide smile, “Arthur! You’re home early.”

Arthur set down his briefcase and came over to give Merlin a kiss on the forehead. “Hey, you.” They linked hands a moment and Arthur turned his attention to the baby. “How’s he doing, Gwen?”

“Strong and healthy.” Gwen gathered the little one up in her arms and smiled at the pair. “And hungry. I’m going to give him his dinner. Welcome home, Arthur.”

Arthur crouched by Merlin’s chair and looked up into his eyes. “I’m sorry things have been a little crazy. I know we haven’t had much chance to talk. When you’re well enough the Council wants to honor you. You’re being called a national hero, Merlin.”

Merlin scoffed and blushed slightly, “I’m really not.” Their fingers stayed entwined and he rubbed Arthur’s thumb.

Arthur chuckled and stood up. “Well enough to walk upstairs with me? I need to talk to you alone.” His fingers still remained entwined with Merlin’s. There was something determined in Arthur’s tone and Merlin felt his heart ache.

“If you help me.” Merlin nodded since moving still hurt.

Eventually they made it upstairs. Merlin chuckled slightly. “If you’re planning on getting your money’s worth, Arthur, I’m afraid you’re going to have to do most of the work today.” Technically they were still on their thirty days. Not for long though, the time he’d bought from Merlin was almost over.

Arthur flushed at the memory of why everything happened the way it did. “Don’t start,” he muttered. His could scarcely believe his life was so different now. His room had been rearranged slightly so that it could accommodate more than one person. Magic was a wonderful thing that way. “I’ve been…” He began softly and his shoulder’s slumped as he sat opposite Merlin. “Thinking.”

“Not a good pastime.” Merlin jested.

“When you’re healed up, what do you plan on doing?” Arthur asked him. It had been slowly eating him alive, not knowing exactly what Merlin had in mind.

“Well, Mum has her eyes set on a lovely cottage by the sea near Cardiff.” Merlin began thoughtfully. “So I’m going to buy that for her and Will and I will help her set it up.”

“ _Mer_ lin!” Arthur dragged a hand through his hair. “I mean about us.”

Merlin studied Arthur after that comment, clearly thinking he’d lost his wits. “You have to ask?”

Arthur sighed in exasperation. “Merlin, I’m not a mind reader! Are you leaving me when we’re done? I mean when you’re healed. I…”

Merlin blinked several times and realized that in all the time since he’d woken up and all this crazy had happened they hadn’t once had a chance to talk. “Arthur.” He spoke the man’s name very slowly and calmly to get his attention focused. “I love you.”

Arthur looked down at the floor as if he wasn’t sure he trusted anything he heard.

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Of course I’m not going to leave you! If I had the strength I’d be down on one knee, you idiot!”

Arthur looked up quickly, “Is that… was that…”

“Arthur Pendragon.” Merlin said softly, “I really hope you don’t think you’re getting away from me because otherwise I can’t marry you, and that would make my mother really sad because she’s wanting to meet you and….”

Merlin couldn’t finish his sentence because Arthur was kissing him hard and he wished he was strong enough to respond properly.

“Yes, if that wasn’t clear enough.” Arthur chuckled and shifted him slightly so that they had to share the chair. He wrapped his arms around his lover. “We’ve got a lot of work to do.” He exhaled. “It’s chaos. House Sigan had a lot of secret things happening.”

“I know, Arthur, but it’s done, you’re free. Magic is free.”

“At what cost?” Arthur’s fingers brushed over Merlin’s birthmark. “Will they ever come back do you think?”

“One day.” Merlin nodded firmly. “Just make sure the world is ready for them, Arthur.”

He leaned his head against Arthur’s neck just glad that they could have a moment to themselves for once amid all that had happened. He had come to terms with everything and even the fleeting memories he had of his past life as Arthur’s husband didn’t bother him as much anymore. He was starting to deal with it. The days of rest helped and he was slowly starting to feel human again.

“Merlin?”

Merlin looked up at Arthur curiously.

“He couldn’t have done what you did.” Arthur said softly.

“Who, Arthur?”

“My husband.” Arthur frowned a little. “He was wonderful but you’re different. Very different. I just want you to know that it’s you I love.”

Merlin’s tired smile blossomed just then as he gazed up at Arthur. “Thank you.”

***

Uther stood at his bedroom window late in the evening while Ygraine lay sleeping in their bed. It was the first time he’d been able to share her bed for at least three decades and they had made the most of the night. He looked up at the countless stars in the sky and marveled. It had been so long since he’d seen the stars.

“Uther?” Ygraine murmured from the bed. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Uther responded softly. “The stars are back in the sky.”

***

Mordred lay awake that evening, head turning over the events of the day that he’d managed to use his magic to slice through the security of nearly every major server in the world. It had been a surreal experience and now he was dealing with the after effects of that connection. He hadn’t told anyone yet but his young body had felt the fusion of magic and technology and it hit him harder than he’d let on. When he closed his eyes and focused he could latch onto cyberspace mentally. He wasn’t sure if it was good thing or a bad thing but he wasn’t about to tell anyone yet. He did know one thing, dragons had been destroyed by House Sigan but there were whispers in his head. Whispers that he could bring them back if he found the right program.

It was these nightmares that kept him awake at night.

Magic had somehow fused to technology through him and it wasn’t a good thing. He did know one thing, he was going to figure this out on his own. The last thing his father and brother needed was another problem.

For the moment, it was in control. They were alright for now. He would figure out how to handle it. Thankfully no one had asked yet if there were any after effects. Everyone had conveniently forgotten about him again.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry this took so long to finish. Thank you all who read through it from beginning to end, you don't know how much your comments mean to me. This story went so far away from what I had originally intended. That's the fun of writing though, you never know what you're going to end up with.  
> I'm glad you all enjoyed it.:)   
> Yay Tavern Tales.;)

The day they married the entire Pendragon immediate family and cousins were present, minus Agravaine. It was a quiet affair though Morgana had wanted it to be grand. Arthur had refused because he’d already done the big wedding thing and Merlin didn’t want media attention. Even if he wasn’t becoming a King, Arthur was taking charge and already making progress on the reformation. Morgause’ people were out in the open. Great things were happening.

So why did he feel the way he felt? Merlin wandered the Pendragon Manor while Arthur slept in their redesigned suite. He hadn’t said anything to Arthur about it but he felt empty ever since he’d transformed back into human form. He was a dragon lord without dragons, it was a cold place to be in.

His mother had been thrilled by his situation even though she had cried and told him how upset she was that he never told her. Will had scoffed at him for living a life of luxury as a powerful man’s husband but supported him anyway. With Arthur busy a lot it left him with a lot of free time to heal and try and re-energize his own magic. It got to the point sometimes where it was entirely depressing that he couldn’t get it to a level as powerful as it should be.

Something was drawing him down to the old gallery, a place he knew Mordred liked to hang out. He’d been meaning to talk to the young man since the revolution but he didn’t have the strength. Eventually he would help Arthur but right now he wasn’t allowed to do much more than heal. He opened the library doors and poked his head in.

Sure enough, Mordred was there. The gallery was dimmed slightly and he was slumped in a chair, hand over his eyes. He rubbed his temples as if he had some kind of headache. On a table three laptops and a tablet were strewn about along with his cellphone. They were all running programs of some kind.

“Mordred?” Merlin asked softly as he entered.

“I …” Mordred’s eyes fluttered open as soon as he heard Merlin. “You’re up and about.” He looked over him carefully. “Should you be?”

“Yeah, stronger every day. Try telling that to your brother, though. He wishes he could chain me to the bed, I’m sure.” Merlin muttered as he came over. “Are you alright?”

Mordred exhaled, “Not really.” He knew it was pointless to lie to Merlin. “I’ve been trying to wait until you’re fully recovered before even mentioning it and Arthur’s so busy.” He waved a hand. “Mother and Father are wrapped up in each other and Morgause has her hands full. Morgana’s in Europe. Sophia has been the only one that I could talk to. She doesn’t know what to make of it. She’s been a great help, actually. Probably the only reason I’m sane. It’s too bad she’s my cousin.” The young man sighed.

“Make of what, Mordred? Tell me? Maybe I can help.” Merlin sat across from him.

“Ever since the night that I was on full power for the first time in my life I…” Mordred spread his hands, “I can’t explain it. I’m connected somehow.”

“Connected?”

“To machines, specifically…. computers, I can control them.”

Merlin’s eyebrows raised, “No shit? I knew your magic was attuned with technology but I had no idea.”

“Sophia helped me channel it.” Morded explained. “I still get migraines.”

“What do you mean connected, exactly?” Merlin asked him, relieved to have something to focus on rather than being blissfully happy. Whereas, that was nice, it did leave him with nothing to do for days on end.

“At first when I cast the spell it was horrible. I could feel everything, but now it’s starting to fade. Sophia and I realized that it was likely because I cast that spell after you charged me. It was then my true powers came to life for the first time. I’m starting to wish you hadn’t charged me.” Mordred gave him a baleful expression. “Now that magic is free I’ve been able to gain some control. Sophia helped guide me. I think I’ll be okay, Merlin.” Mordred smiled a little. “When I was growing up I always felt that something was off. I felt like I wasn’t truly hitting my potential and now I know why.”

“So you’re not going to become an evil savant then?” Merlin gave him a grin.

“What? No,” scoffed Mordred as he shook his head. “Sophia would kick my ass.”

Merlin was relieved to hear it. The last thing Arthur needed was his little brother turning into an evil mastermind.

“What about you?” Mordred asked him. “I mean, you are a savant too and you actually are magic.”

Merlin thought about it. “No, no desires to control the world.”

“How do you like being a Pendragon?” Mordred gave him a once over.

“Being married to Arthur is easy.” Merlin chuckled. “Being a Pendragon, not so much. I dread the day when Arthur realizes I am fully healed and expects me to help him run the Ministry. I’ve so far happily managed to avoid any political functions.”

Mordred laughed, it was a charming one too. He had such potential, Merlin knew. As long as they remained friends and kept nurturing him, Mordred would truly be amazing. Morgana too, she was so happy now doing all the things that she had not been able to do for years. “That won’t last forever. How’s Gwen and the Baby?”

“Both very well. She won’t let me work in the kitchen anymore, though.” Merlin sighed. “I have nothing to do.”

“Bored, huh?” Arthur loomed in the doorway with his arms crossed.

“Arthur!” Merlin squeaked, “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough.” Arthur strode forward. He went to Mordred first and gave his flustered younger brother a hug. “Proud of you, kid.” He told him seriously. “Keep up the good.” From Mordred he turned to Merlin. “So…”

Merlin jumped out of his chair and backed away slightly.

“I’ll show you boring.” Arthur stalked over to him and threw him over his shoulder.

“Oh my god.” Mordred buried his face in his hands, “I don’t need to witness these things!”

Arthur carried Merlin all the way upstairs, threw him on the bed and proceeded to show him just now not boring being married to him was. In detail, for hours.

***

“Still bored?” Arthur asked him with a wicked grin at about two in the morning.

Merlin lay on the bed, completely spent. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his body covered in a light sheen of sweat. “Jesus Christ, Arthur.” He weakly flailed a slap at his shoulder.

Arthur caught his hand and tucked it back down to the bed. He rubbed Merlin’s cheek gently. “Tomorrow you’re coming to work with me.”

“Do I get a choice?”  
  
“No, we’re supposed to be doing this together.” Arthur glanced at his birthmark and noticed it had started to gain more shape again. “You are healing.” He traced his fingers about the sensitive skin there softly.

“I am.” Merlin nodded, his body shivered under Arthur’s touch.

“You sure you’re ready? I don’t really want to push you, Merlin.” Arthur kissed his forehead.

“We’re in this together, Arthur.” Merlin’s eyes were glistening slightly. “Ever since you saw me at the bar and paid for me.”

“Oh, god, don’t remind me.” Arthur laughed, “I was terrified you’d say no.”

They giggled for a few minutes, reminiscing. They had earned the right to do that after everything that happened.

“We’ll be fine, Arthur.” Merlin nuzzled against him. “Magic is back.”

“I love you.” Arthur whispered against his lips.

“Me too.” Merlin captured him in a kiss. He didn’t know what the future would bring but he knew that he wasn’t here for money or power. He was here for Arthur Pendragon, his beautiful, loving husband. The man he would stand by until the end of his days.

Arthur had woken him to the world of magic and brought love into his life. He had shown him both a terrible darkness and a brilliant light. Arthur could have gone either way. He could have been the world’s destruction but instead he brought about a rebirth. The sky was clear and soon there would be more natural life once they got to work.

He thought briefly of the man who Arthur had first married. He thought of the Merlin who wasn’t the right one, so the dragon had said. He knew of that Merlin’s life, it was part of him now, some of those memories. He’d loved Arthur too and though there was nothing Merlin could do about his death he would ensure that he would be remembered. He would make sure that Arthur would never believe he had to forget him.

The coin had fixed itself and the curse had lifted.

Merlin let Arthur roll on top of him again as he would for as long as he lived. He would savor each kiss, each touch and every single word that the man said to him in this life and the next. He would remember.

“I love you, too.” Merlin said again.

The night was clear and moonlight shone from above. There was a relieved chuckle in the light breeze. From the fountain to the graveyard a trail of colorful flowers bloomed in the middle of the night. The memory card on Merlin’s gravestone flickered to life briefly and settled again.

**FIN**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanart for : A penny for your soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668738) by [rufferto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto)




End file.
